TR  Die Machtquelle der Aruja
by Laraboy
Summary: Lara findet ein Buch, das vom Tempel der Aruja berichtet. In ihm soll der Schlüssel zu einer unvorstellbaren Macht verborgen sein! Doch Lara weiß nicht auf welche Gefahren sie sich da einlässt, da außerdem noch andere nach der Machtquelle suchen...
1. Ein neuer Auftrag

Kapitel 1 – Ein neuer Auftrag

Es war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Morgen im Croft Manor. Lara kletterte ein bisschen in der der Turnhalle rum und machte Morgengymnastik, Zip saß an seinem PC, Alister las mal wieder in Laras Bibliothek und Winston machte in der Küche Kaffee für alle.

„Bringen sie mir meinen bitte in die Computerzentrale!"

„Und meinen bitte in die Bibliothek", rief Alister.

„Ihr Jungs seid einfach zu faul! Kommt und holt euch euren Kaffee", rief die Archäologin die gerade aus der Sporthalle kam.

„Oh, guten Morgen Miss Croft."

„Guten Morgen Winston. Danke für den Kaffee."

„Gern geschehen Miss Croft."

Zip und Alister kamen herbei und holten sich ihren Kaffee.

„Guten morgen Lara, guten Morgen Winston", sagten beide gleichzeitig.

„Guten Morgen Jungs."

„Guten Morgen die Herren."

Alle außer Lara tranken ihren Kaffee und gingen dann wieder ihren gewohnten Beschäftigungen nach. Lara setzte sich gemütlich auf die Couch in der Eingangshalle und genoss ihren Kaffe.

„Ist das schön mal wieder zu entspannen", sagte die Archäologin genüsslich.

Eine viertel Stunde später kam Alister in die Eingangshalle.

„Lara, ich unterbreche dich ja nur ungern, aber hätte hier wieder mal was für dich!"

Sie liefen beide in die Bibliothek und Alister führte sie zu einem noch recht neuen Buch.

„Sieh dir das mal an Lara! Das wäre doch mal wieder ein ganz anderer Auftrag für dich!"

Lara las sich die Seite die Alister ihr zeigte genau durch!

_Der Tempel der Aruja! Der Tempel der Aruja ist ein Antiker Tempel der vom Volk der Maya erbaut wurde! Er soll sich irgendwo in Mexiko befinden. Angeblich soll sich in ihm ein Antikes Artefakt – das Auge der Aruja befinden. Dieses ist der Schlüssel zu einer unvorstellbaren Machtquelle! Viele haben schon versucht an diese Machtquelle zu gelangen – jedoch ohne Erfolg, da bisher noch niemand den Tempel der Aruja je gefunden hat. Die Informationen über diesen Tempel sind von einer Antiken Aufzeichnung entnommen – diese wurde 1970 von einem gewissen Michael Benedikt während einer Ausgrabung entdeckt. Nach seinem Tod um 1985 vererbte er die Aufzeichnung an das Museum seines Sohnes, Sean Benedikt. Das Museum weigert sich bis heute weitere Informationen über den Tempel herauszugeben. Allerdings dient die Aufzeichnung im Museum nur als Ausstellungsstück!_

„Und was sagst du dazu Lara?"

„Sehr interessant! Ich glaube ich habe einen neuen Auftrag – den Tempel der Aruja! Versuch alles mögliche über den Tempel, den Autor des Buches, das Auge und diese Machtquelle herauszufinden."

Lara ging schleunigst aus dem Zimmer.

„Zip, frage alle Suchmaschinen nach Sean Benedikt ab! Ich muss wissen welches Museum ihm gehört!"

„Hey, wieso den das Lara?"

„Das erzähle ich dir später", sagte Lara und ging in die Sporthalle zum Trainieren.

Alister kam aus der Bücherei.

„Hey, weißt du was mit ihr los ist", fragte Zip.

„Sie hat einen neuen Auftrag und ist schon ganz besessen davon!"

„Also wie immer", sagte Zip gehässig.

Beide Lachten.

„Das hab ich gehört Jungs! Außerdem sollt ihr hier nicht faul rumsitzen sondern arbeiten", kam es aus dem Gang zur Sporthalle.

„Sorry Lara, wir arbeiten jetzt."

„Machen sie sich nichts draus, so ist Lady Croft fast immer vor einem neuen Auftrag."

„Oh Winston ich hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt."

Alister ging wieder in die Bücherei und Zip drehte sich wieder zum PC.

Einige Minuten später rannte Zip in die Sporthalle!

„Lara! Ich hab das Museum! Es steht in New York!"

„Was?"

Lara machte einen Rückwärtssalto von der Kletterwand weg und landete mit einem dumpfen Geräusch.

„Das ging aber schnell, danke Zip!"

Beide gingen zu Alister in die Bücherei.

„Alister hast du schon was neues", fragte Lara.

„Leider nicht. Außer das der Autor schon in einigen Büchern falsche Infos verfasst hat…! Aber die Sage über den Tempel hab ich auch noch in anderen Büchern gefunden, daher kann das nicht gelogen sein! Die weiteren Infos dazu könnten außerdem in jedem Buch sein! Ich werde wohl noch die ganze Nacht suchen müssen."

„Naja, lass dir Zeit Alister", murmelte sie vor sich hin, „aber sag bescheid sobald du was neues hast!"

Beide gingen wieder aus der Bücherei.

„So Zip, bis 19:00 Uhr hast du Freizeit, danach gibt's Essen. Ich muss noch ein wichtiges Telefonat führen!"

„Yeah", Zip rannte nach draußen in Richtung Liegestühle! „Danke Lara!"

„Kein Thema Zip."

Lara ging zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer die Zip ihr fürs Museum gegeben hatte. Eine freundliche Stimme meldete sich am Telefon. Sie verhandelten sehr lange!

„Nein Madam, wir verkaufen dieses Stück nicht!"

„Ich gebe ihnen 500.000 Dollar in Bar! Für eine Schriftrolle!"

„Zum letzten mal Madam: NEIN!"

„Wie viel verlangen sie?"

„Hören sie mir nicht zu? Wir verkaufen dieses Stück nicht!"

„Es muss doch irgendwie erwerblich sein!"

„Nein Madam! Für wen halten sie sich eigentlich Miss Croft? Auf wiederhörn!"

„Aber…! Er hat einfach aufgelegt!!!"

Lara schmiss das Telefon gegen die Wand! Es prallte ab, landete auf dem Boden und war total Schrott!

„Was ist denn hier los", fragte Zip der erschrocken von draußen in die Eingangshalle hüpfte.

„Sie wollen dieses Dokument nicht verkaufen!"

„Raste doch nicht gleich so aus! Wieso ist dieser Auftrag das eigentlich so wichtig für dich Lara?"

„Ich weiß nicht… das Telefon kann man neu kaufen, außerdem wollte ich schon eh längst ein neues!"

Zip fing an zu lachen.

„Naja, und wahrscheinlich spornt es mich an das bisher noch niemand den Tempel gefunden hat…! Du weißt doch wie Abenteuerlustig ich bin. Außerdem kam neulich in den Nachrichten etwas über Sean Benedikt! Einbrecher haben Kunstgegenstände gestohlen und die Besitzer ermordet! Und danach sind alle gestohlenen Gegenstände in seinem Museum aufgetaucht! Alle Hinweise deuten darauf das er diese Verbrecher angeheuert hat, allerdings kann man ihm nichts Nachweisen!"

„Oha und du meinst das er die Machtquelle auch finden will… und er hat alles was er dazu bracht!"

„Es muss nicht sein aber ich vermute es stark! Und wenn diese Machtquelle in die Hände von so einem brutalen Freak gerät, wer weiß was dann…! Außerdem meinte Alister der Autor hat schon viele falsche Sachen verfasst, und in dem Buch stand das dieses Dokument NUR als Ausstellungsstück dient! Wahrscheinlich kam der Autor nur mit dem versprechen das zu schreiben an die Infos über den Tempel! Deswegen bin ich gleich auf den Auftrag losgegangen!"

„Das sind nur vermutungen Lara! Aber dein Ego wird dich ja nicht im stich lassen…!"

„Genau Zip", sagte Lara lachend.

„Zufällig habe ich euer Gespräch mitbekommen", sagte Alister der aus dem Gang zur Bücherei trat.

„Zufällig", zitierte Zip!

„Das ist genau wie dein komme gleich, Zip!"

Lara, Zip und Alister beschäftigten sich noch ein paar Stunden, gingen dann aber abendessen. Winston hatte belegte Brötchen gemacht. Lara aß fast gar nichts und schaute nur aus dem Fenster in der Hoffnung die Erlösung zu finden!

„Und was machst du jetzt Lara?"

„Ich hole die Karte! Wenn auch auf die etwas andere Art!"

„Andere Art! Willst du wirklich in ein Museum einbrechen? Wenn die dich erwischen kannst du in den Knast kommen!"

„Machst du dir etwa sorgen um sie, Zip", sagte Alister gehässig!

„Hey! Dumme Sprüche klopfen ist hier immer noch mein Job, Bücherwurm", sagte Zip und lachte.

„Musst du grad sagen Computerfreak!"

„Hey Jungs!!!"

Beide wurden augenblicklich still!

„Ich schaff das schon.

„Miss Croft, die Brötchen!"

„Danke Winston."

„Willst du das wirklich machen Lara?"

„Keine Angst Jungs, das werdet ihr schon noch sehn!"

_So, ich hoffe mein erster FF – Versuch hat euch gefallen!_

_Würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen! )_

_Auch wenn das Kap. Vielleicht etwas langweilig war, es wird noch spannend! ;D_


	2. Letzte Vorbereitungen

Kapitel 2 – Letzte Vorbereitungen

Lara machte noch die letzten Vorbereitungen, Pakte ihren Rucksack, trainierte noch ein wenig und entspannte dann einfach mal…!

„Naja Lara, auch wenn ich immer noch nichts von der Sache halte, brauchst du nicht erstmal ein Flugticket nach New York?"

„Keine Angst Zip, ich hab Winston gesagt er soll ein Ticket reservieren. Wo ist eigentlich Alister?"

„Oh, ich glaub der hat heut Nacht in der Bücherei gepennt…!"

„Der Arme! Ich geh in mal aufwecken."

Lara ging in die Bücherei in der Hoffnung das Alister irgendwas neues über diesen Tempel oder diese Quelle herausgefunden hat.

„Aufwachen Alister"

„Wie, waswas? Oh Lara. Guten Morgen. Sorry ich bin wohl eingeschlafen."

„Komm Alister. Ich hab noch eine Menge zu Packen…!

Beide gingen wieder zu Zip in die Eingangshalle.

„So Lara das Pogramm ist installiert und dein Headset ist an meinen PC angeschlossen. Ich hab zusätzlich noch einen Wärmebild – und einen Nachtsicht – Generator installiert – das bedeutet wenns mal dunkel ist sehen wir was du nicht siehst!"

„Aber ich habe doch mein PLS Zip!"

„Ja, aber wenn sich Gegner mal irgendwo hinter Säulen verstecken bleiben sie für die unsichtbar! Für uns aber nicht! Außerdem ist mir dein PLS kaputt gegangen als ich daran rumbasteln wollte. Sorry!"

„Ok, danke Zip. Aber das PLS reparierst du wieder!"

„Jaja! Und noch was, ich hab deinen Magnethaken durch einen Enterhaken ersetzt. Der einzige Unterschied ist das du dich damit auch an nicht – magnetischen Objekten einhaken kannst. Aber wie willst du die Waffen ins Ausland schmuggeln?"

„Keine Angst, da fällt mir schon was ein. Wirklich vielen Dank Zip", sagte Lara freundlich.

„Lady Croft, die Tickets sind gebucht. Ihr Flug geht in 3 Stunden. Welches Outfit hätten sie den gerne auf dieses Abenteuer mit?"

„Packen sie mir bitte meine grün – schwarz – weiße Tarnfarbenhose und mein bauchfreies schwarzes Oberteil ein."

„Hmm, in 3 Stunden? Solltest du dich da nicht lieber beeilen?"

„Keine Angst Alister, mit meinem Ducati bin ich in einer Stunde da."

„So Jungs, ich geh jetzt mal etwas schwimmen."

„Yeah Lara ich komm mit!"

„Und du Alister? Du kannst ruhig auch mitkommen, du musst nicht nur nach diesen Infos suchen"

„Nein danke, Lara. Du weißt doch, lesen ist mein Hobby."

„Dann eben nicht", sagte der Computerfachmann der sich gerade umziehen gehen wollte.

Lara ging sich auch umziehen, doch vorher ging sie noch in ihr Schlafzimmer und holte eine Shotgun und ihre Pistolen. Als sie sich umgezogen hatte ging sie zu Winston.

„Packen sie das bitte in meinen Koffer! "

„Selbstverständlich Lady Croft."

Lara ging in die Schwimmhalle und kletterte die Säulen hoch zu den Sprungbrettern aus Stein. Sie machte einen Kopfsprung nach unten.

„Achtung Zip"

Lara landete im Wasser und machte Zip durch den Aufprall total nass! Beide schwammen noch ein bisschen und kletterten aus dem Wasser.

„Och man! Wieso hat dein Vater keine Treppe zu den Sprungbrettern gebaut! So komm ich ja nie da hoch!"

„Tja Zip. Vielleicht stell ich bald mal eine Leiter für dich hin."

„Hey!"

Zip schubste Lara volle Kanne ins Wasser.

„Hey Zip!"

„Haha! Das war Rache!"

Winston kam herein.

„Lady Croft, ich will sie ja nicht bedrängen, aber ihr Flug geht in 2 Stunden."

„Oh, danke Winston."

Lara kletterte schnell aus dem Wasser und zog sich um. In der Eingangshalle warteten schon alle um sie zu verabschieden.

„So Lady Croft. Ich habe ihren Rückflug für übermorgen gebucht."

„Danke Winston."

„Hast du auch alles dabei Lara? Waffen, Ausrüstung, Rucksack, Klamotten?

„Keine Angst Zip, ich hab alles. Ciao ihr drei."

„Auf wieder sehen Miss Croft."

„Ciao Lara, bis übermorgen."

„Ciao Lara. Und wir bleiben in Funkkontakt."

„Ja, bis übermorgen ihr drei!"

Lara stieg schnell auf ihr Ducati – Bike und gab Vollgas bis zum Flughafen. Dort angekommen wartete sie eine Stunde und stieg in den Flieger. Dann genoss sie die tolle Aussicht.


	3. Ankunft am Museum

Kapitel 3 – Ankunft am Museum

Es war schon spät als Lara ankam. Sie genoss noch ein letztes mal die Aussicht bevor sie landete. Was aus der Luft nur kleine Lichtpunkte waren, entpuppten sich jetzt als riesige Hochhäuser und Wolkenkratzer. Lara hatte sich an der Rückseite vom Koffer ein Extrafach anbringen lassen, das Ultraschallgeschützt war. Darin hatte sie ihre Waffen versteckt. Lara hoffte dass sie nicht entdeckt worden waren. Sie holte noch schnell ihre Koffer und begab sich dann in ihr Hotelzimmer. Sie zog sich um, schnallte ihre Waffen, ihren PDA und ihren Haken an den Gürtel, die Schrotflinte an den Rücken und aktivierte ihr Headset.

„Hey Jungs. Könnt ihr mich hören?"

„_Laut und deutlich Lara_", hörte man durch das Headset.

„Gut. Wir haben 22:00 Uhr. Mit meinem Quadbike das ich mir gemietet hab bin ich in einer halben Stunde beim Museum. Das bedeutet ich fahre hier um 23:30 Uhr los."

„_Und pass auf das dich niemand sieht_!"

„Keine Angst Jungs."

Den Rest der Zeit gingen sie den Plan durch.

„_Ok Lara. Es gibt zwei Sicherheitszentraln! Du gehst zuerst in die Sicherheitszentrale A und schließt deinen PDA an den Hauptrechner an. Dann kann ich die Daten vom Museum und eine Karte uploaden. Damit wissen wir schon mal wo es lang geht."_

„Den Laser kann man nur von Hand mit einem Sicherheits - Code deaktivieren, oder von der Sicherheitszentrale B aus. Den kennt nur der Sicherheitschef des Museums. Es gibt für jeden Lasergeschützen Bezirk 4 eigene Wachmänner und 2 die Galerien mit eigenem Laser bewachen. Manche leicht, manche schwer bewaffnet. Aber selbst wenn, diese könnten schnell Verstärkung rufen!"

„Ok sobald ihr alles upgelodet habt…"

Lara wurde von Zip unterbrochen!

„_Hey! ICH uploade hier alles!"_

„Gut, sobald DU alles upgeloadet hast, hängt der Rest von mir ab."

„_Na also, geht doch!"_

„Halt die Klappe Zip, oder ich schalte mein Headset ab!"

„_Sorry Lara, wir sind jetzt stil!"_

„_DU bist jetzt still, ich habe nichts gesagt", kam es von Alister._

„Ist ja gut Jungs hört auf euch zu streiten!"

„_Ok Lara."_

Inzwischen war es 23:29. Lara ging vorsichtig nach draußen und versteckte sich hinter jeder Ecke. Draußen stieg sie auf ihr Quad und fuhr schnell los!"

„_Ach und noch was Lara: Draußen hinter dem Tor sind zehn Wachmänner! Alle schwer bewaffnet! Zwar nicht auf einem Fleck aber sei trotzdem extrem vorsichtig! Und vor dem Tor sind nur 2 – leicht bewaffnet."_

„Zip, Vorsicht ist mein zweiter Name!"

„_Jaja Lara, das wissen wir!"_

„Oh, schön das du auch mal wieder was sagst Alister!"

Lara war nun am Museum angekommen.

„_Vorsicht Lara!"_

Vor Lara war ein Wachmann aufgetaucht

Der sagte nur: „Hey, stehen bleiben!"

Lara gab Vollgaas und fuhr auf ihn zu! Kurz vor ihm sprang sie mit einem Kopfsprung vom Quadbike ab! Das Quadbike war so schnell, das es ihn volle Kanne überfuhr, aber danach noch weiter geradeaus fuhr! Lara machte einen Salto in der Luft, landete wieder auf dem Quad und fuhr weiter geradeaus.

„_Puh war das knapp Lara!"_

„Ich weiß!"

Lara parkte ihr Quad gut versteckt hinter einem Busch, der direkt neben dem Tor stand.

„_Achtung Lara, da sind noch zwei Wachmänner", flüsterte Zip._

Lara hörte wie die Wachmänner sich unterhielten: „Hey, hast du das gerade auch gehört? Das klang doch wie ein Motorrad oder so!"

„Also ich habe nichts gehört! Das war wahrscheinlich nur Einbildung!"

„_Verdammt Lara, der eine hat dich gehört!"_

„Ich weiß! Ich muss die beiden schnell aus dem Weg räumen!"

Die beiden Wachmänner standen zwar hinter dem Tor, aber das es aus Gittern bestand würde Lara gut durchschießen können. Lara machte einen niedrigen Seitwärtssalto hinter dem Busch hervor am Tor vorbei! Sie zog ihre Waffen und ballerte auf die beiden Wachmänner!

„_Verdammt Lara die haben Schusssichere Westen!"_

Mit einem „Uff" landete Lara auf dem Boden! Sie lud ihre Waffen nach!

„Alle?"

„_Nein, nur die schwer bewaffneten!"_

„Na dann…", Lara zückte ihre Schrotflinte vom Rücken!

„Schnell, hol Verstärkung", rief der eine Wachmann zum anderen!

„Verdammt er will Hilfe holen!"

Lara wiederholte die Seitwärtssalto – Aktion in die andere Richtung! Sie ballerte mit der Shotgun auf den Typ der Hilfe holen wollte! Dieser fiel tot um! Doch der andere ballerte jetzt mit einem Maschinengewehr auf Lara! Sie landete hinter dem Busch und wäre beinahe getroffen worden!

„Verdammt sind die Typen schwer bewaffnet!"

„_Aber hallo! Pass auf Lara!"_

Lara steckte ihre Schrotflinte zwischen zwei Gitterstäbe und schoss! Mit einem Dumpfen Geräusch landete der zweite am Boden.

„_Guter Treffer Lara."_

„Danke Alister."

„_So Zwei sind weg, acht bleiben noch."_

„Und das nur im Außengelände Zip! Aber erstmal muss ich über das Tor kommen! Drüberklettern kann ich nicht, da oben sind Stacheln dran, und wahrscheinlich steht es nachts auch unter Hochspannung.

„_Ist zu vermuten."_

„Ah, das eignet sich doch sicherlich gut!"

Lara zeigte auf einen Baum.

„_Auf Bäume klettern! Wie die kleinen Kinder!_

„Sehr witzig Zip!"

„_Aber der Baum ist zu klein, Lara."_

„Keine Angst, ich finde schon einen Weg."

Lara rannte zum Baum und Griff nach einem kleinen Abstehenden Knüppel. Sie hielt sich daran fest, und griff dann mit der anderen Hand nach dem nächsten Ast. Mit dem Fuß stieß sie sich von dem Knüppel ab. Sie kletterte noch einen Ast weiter hoch.

„Ihr hattet Recht Jungs, der Baum ist zu klein."

„_Und das Tor zu hoch. Kein Tor und keine Mauer ist vierfach so groß wie du oder größer!"_

„Tja, Mr. Benedikt legt wohl großen wert auf Sicherheit", spottete Lara.

„Seht mal da drüben!"

Ein größerer Baum mit einem Hohen Stamm ragte Gegenüber von Lara aus dem Boden.

„Der Stamm ist zu hoch Jungs, da kommich von unten aus nicht hoch! Aber vielleicht von hier!

Lara ging ganz an den Anfang vom Ast, nahm Anlauf und sprang ab. Knapp bekam sie einen Ast von dem Baum zu greifen!

„_Achtung Lara! Der Ast bricht ab!"_

Lara nahm eine Hand und streckte sie ruckartig soweit wie möglich nach oben um den nächstgelegenen Ast zu greifen. Und es gelang ihr. Lara zog sich hoch und balancierte auf dem Ast entlang. Auch dieser Knackste und Lara sprang schnell zu einem höher gelegten.

„_Puh, das war mal wieder knapp!"_

„Ach komm, das wären doch nur Vier Meter gewesen."

„_Für dich ist das vielleicht nicht viel, aber Vier Meter sind ne Menge."_

„Naja wie auch immer, ich muss weiter."

Zwei oder drei Äste weiter oben wurde der Baum etwas schräger. Lara musste zu einem Ast der ungefähr in einem 240° Winkel zu ihr lag. Und das an der schrägen Seite des Baumes!

„Verdammt, das wird schwer! Und ab hier wird's auch langsam etwas Tiefer als Fünf Meter."

„_Oh ja! Pass bloß auf Lara."_

Lara presste sich an den Stamm und schlang ihre Beine um ihn. Mit einem Bein versuchte sie jetzt sich an der Rinde festzukrallen, während sie sich mit dem anderen abstieß. Dann versuchte sie sich mit einem Arm an dem Ast festzuhalten während sie sich mit dem anderen an den Stamm über dem Ast klammerte. Jetzt stieß sie sich auch mit Bein Nummer zwei ab und zog sich so auf den Ast.

„_Puh, das hättest du geschafft."_

„ Ja, aber das wars noch nicht. Ich muss noch auf die andere Seite vom Baum und ein bisschen höher."

Jetzt sprang Lara auf den nächsten Ast und von dort aus an einen dünneren den sie wie eine Stange nutze. Sie schwang und sprang dann ab. Sie landete sicher auf dem nächsten Ast, doch der Schwung – Ast brach ab!

„Verdammt!"

„_Was denn Lara?"_

„Pscht, seid leise", flüsterte sie ins Headset und zeigte auf einen Wachmann unter dem Baum.

„Wer ist da?"

Der Wachmann ging zum Tor und fand die Leichen der zwei anderen?

„Zum letzten mal, wer ist da?"

Er leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe in den Baum auf dem Lara saß. Er leuchtete genau auf dem Ast auf dem sie saß!

„Hey! Ist da jemand?"

Er richtete sein Maschinengewehr auf den Ast. Und auf einmal sah er Lara!

„_Verdammte Scheise Lara, er hat dich entdeckt!"_

Der Wachmann fing sofort an zu feuern! Auf einmal krache der Ast unter Lara weg!

„Ahh!"

Lara schaffte es noch den Ast über ihr zu greifen. Jetzt war sie hoch genug. Sie machte einen Kopfsprung vom Baum über die Mauer! In der Luft zog die die Pistolen und fing an zu feuern! Aber auf seinen Kopf, da der Typ ja ne Panzerweste hatten. Er fiel zu Boden.

„_Verdammt Lara, das überlebst du nicht!!!"_

„Ich weiß Alister! Verdammt!"

Da ging Lara ein Licht auf. In der Luft drehte sie sich und warf den Enterhaken an den Ast von dem sie gesprungen war. Er klingte sich ein und Lara hing einen Meter über dem Boden! Da kam ein weiterer Wachmann. Lara nahm Schwung, schwang gegen ihn, stieß sich ab, klinkte den Haken aus und zog in der Luft die Waffen. Jetzt begann sie wie wild auf den Abzug zu drücken! Mit einem leisen Schrei fiel auch dieser Wachmann um. Lara machte einen Rückwärtssalto, steckte die Waffen weg und landete sanft auf dem Boden.

„_Tja Lara, zum Glück hast du nochmal trainiert."_

„Ach was Zip, das konnte ich schon vorher."

„_Und durch das verkaufen eines Schriftdockuments hätte Benedikt diesen Typen ein schönes Leben bescheren können", sagte Alister._

„Naja wenn ich für so einen Typen arbeiten müsste, würde es mir so oder so schlecht gehen.

„_Lara sei doch nicht immer so zu dem Typ. In sämtlichen Büchern steht nichts negatives über ihn außer diese Sache mit den Kunstgegenständen. Und vielleicht hat er die Sachen ja nur gekauft und wusste nicht dass es Gangster waren…!_

„Ich traue ihm irgendwie nicht und mein Instinkt sagt mir das das auch richtig ist. Aber jetzt wieder zu unserem schönen Museum."

„_So Lara, vier von zehn Typen hast du hier draußen umgelegt. Dann bleiben noch sechs."_

„Oh Zip, ich wusste gar nicht das du so ein Rechengenie bist."

Alister lachte.

Jetzt schaute Lara hoch zu dem riesigen Gebäude vor ihr und da wusste sie: Das wird sicher nicht leicht.

_Lara wird kriminell lol_

_Würde mich über Reviews freuen :-)_


	4. Der Einbruch

Kapitel 4 – Der Einbruch

„_So Lara, und wie willst du jetzt ins Museum kommen? Ich schätze der Haupteingang ist verschlossen…."_

„_Da wäre ich ja nie drauf gekommen."_

„_Klappe Alister!"_

„Jungs! Seid einfach mal still damit ich mich konzentrieren kann! Vielleicht könnte ich ja durch ein Fenster einsteigen."

„_Aber die Fenster zur Sicherheitszentrale sind weiter oben. Und wenn du weiter unten einsteigst, musst du erst Unmengen von Wachen und Lasern überwinden."_

„Hm, vielleicht gibt's ja hier eine Regenrinne…"

Lara umrundete das Gebäude, in der Hoffnung eine Regenrinne oder etwas ähnliches zu finden. Unterwegs begegneten ihr noch zwei Wachen, die aber mit ein paar Saltos und Pistolenschüssen schnell besiegt waren.

„Hey, da vorne ist eine." Lara sah zu einer Regenrinne rüber, und merkte nicht das sich von hinten ein Wachmann an sie heran schlich. Kaum hatte sie sich fersehen, da schlug er sie auch schon nieder!

„Ahh!"

„Hey, keine Bewegung", sagte der Wachmann!

„_Lara, was ist los?"_

Beim Sturz verlor Lara ihre Pistolen und ihr Headset. Der Wachmann ging auf sie zu, und richtete sein Maschinengewehr dabei stets auf Laras Kopf. Lara wartete bis er ein bisschen näher kam und verpasste ihm dann vom Boden aus einen heftigen Tritt, mitten ins Gesicht!

„Verdammter Mistkerl!"

Lara stand auf, zog ihre Schrotflinte, und schoss damit zweimal auf ihn! Der Wachmann flog zurück, war aber noch nicht ganz tot! Lara ging auf ihn zu, und verpasste ihm den letzten Final Shot! Dann hob sie ihr Headstet und ihre Pistolen auf.

„_Lara, was war denn jetzt los!?"_

„Ach nichts. Nur ein Mistkerl der meine Schrotflinte schmecken wollte."

„_Du solltest aufpassen! Du hast nicht allzu viel Muni für die Schrotflinte mitgenommen."_

„_Wenn ich richtig gerechnet hab, solltest du noch 3 Schuss übrig haben."_

„Ihr habt Recht Jungs, aber vielleicht hat unser Freund hier ja ein bisschen Muni für uns…!"

Lara durchsuchte seine Leiche, und fand ein Magazin Schrotflinten Amo. Sie ging den ganzen Weg noch mal zurück um auch die Muni von den anderen Leichen mitzunehmen und sie danach zu verstecken.

„So, das war glaubich alles…", da hörte Lara eine Stimme.

„Hm, war das nicht ein Schrotflintenschuss? Ich sehe besser mal nach."

„_Verdammt Lara, noch einer!"_

„Besser ich beeil mich."

Lara kletterte zügigst die Regenrinne hoch, bis sie auf halber Höhe vom Museum war. Da tauchte unten auch schon der nächste Wachmann auf.

„Hey! Kommen sie runter da!"

Der Wachmann begann auf Lara zu feuern!

„Verdammt!"

Lara sprang schnell seitlich von der Regenrinne ab, und griff nach einem Fenstersims! Dabei streifte ein Schuss ihr Bein!

„Ah, Mist!"

Lara hielt sich mit einer Hand fest, und zog mit der anderen eine Pistole. Sie ziehlte genau zwischen seine Augen und… drückte ab! Er fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch um. Lara hatte Glück das die Wache geradewegs in ein Gebüsch fiel, so musste sie nicht mehr auf den Boden um die Leiche zu verstecken. Sie zog sich auf den Sims und schlug das Fenster mit ihrem Elenbogen ein. Vorsichtig kletterte sie hinein und zog ihre Pistolen.

„_Wow Lara."_

Lara war in einem normal großen Raum mit Galerien und vielen schönen Bildern gelandet.

„_Mist Lara, du bist in dem Raum hier gefangen. Die Tür da ist verschlossen und braucht einen Code den nur die Wachmänner wissen. Hier kommst du nicht raus!"_

„Dann sollen mal ein Paar Wachen kommen."

Lara nahm eine Pistole und schlug damit eine Galerie an der Wand ein. Dann versteckte sie sich schnell neben der Tür.

„Hey, wer ist da?"

Ein Wachmann kam rein – und somit war die Tür offen. Es war ein leicht bewaffneter und er ging zur zerschlagenen Galerie. Lara schlich sich von hinten an und setzte ihn mit einem Genickschlag außer Gefecht.

„Ah, was ist den das?"

Lara nahm einen Schlüssel den der Wachmann verlor.

„Aha, Abteilung für Geschichtliche Funde."

„_Wahrscheinlich sind die Kunstgegenstände hier in Kategorien eingeteilt."_

„_Aber die werden durch die Haupttüren getrennt, und diese sind Nachts verschlossen weshalb es für die unterschiedlichen Bezirke einzelne Wachen gibt…!"_

„Naja, erstmal müssen wir jetzt zur Sicherheitszentrale A."

Lara ging aus der nun offenen Tür und war in einem sehr breiten Gang voll mit schönen Bildern. Nach dem Gang kam ein Gefliester Quadratischer Raum der mit Laser besetzt war am Boden, an den Wänden, an der Decke, es war ein konstrucktes Lasernetz. In der Mitte war eine Vitrine in der eine sehr Alte, aber reichlich verzierte Schale stand. Gegenüber von der Vitrine war eine Eingangstür, links und rechts von ihr nur weiter breite Gänge.

„_Wahrscheinlich ist das da in der Mitte eine Schale der Maya, Cro - Mango Menschen oder irgendeines anderen antiken Volkes. Irgendwas sehr antikes halt._

„_Klappe Alister! Jetzt wird's ernst, Lara!"_

„Ja, ich weiß! Na zum Glück bewegt sich der Laser ja nicht."

Lara nahm Anlauf, und sprang mit einem Eleganten Hechtsprung durch ein Loch das drei Strahlen offen gelassen hatten. Sie landete mit einem Handstand am Boden und machte gleichzeitig in der Luft ein Spagat um nicht an den Laser über ihr zu kommen. Lara stieß sich mit den Händen ab, zog die Beine ein, und machte eine Rolle unter dem nächsten Laser durch. Sie landete in einer freien Stelle. Am Boden war überall Laser, sodass sie kriechen musste. Sie nahm eine Hand hoch und legte sie über den nächsten Laser. So krabbelte sie voran, bis sie zu einem Laser kam der sehr tief lag. Lara drückte ihren Bauch so weit wie möglich an den Boden, ohne die Laser zu berühren. So krabbelte sie unter dem Laser durch. Als nächstes kamen einige quere und senkrechte Strahlen. Lara schlug ein Rad, genau zwischen zwei Strahlen durch. Sie landete inmitten von ein paar Bodenlasern. Vor ihr war ein diagonaler Laser. Lara machte einen schrägen Hechtsprung darüber, sodass sie an die Decke guckte. Mit einem Handstand landete sie neben einem Bodenlaser, doch wenn sie aus dem Gleichgewicht kommen würde, würde sie geradewegs in einen Laser reinfallen! Das war ihr bewusst. Daher stieß sie sich sofort mit den Händen ab und machte einen Rückwärtssalto über den Laser. Doch da erkannte sie ihren Fehler! Sie hatte es zwar über den Laser geschafft, aber vor ihr lagen zwei Stück quer, in die sie voll reinraste! Doch Lara war jetzt genau über der Vitrine. Sie streckte Beide Arme soweit wie möglich aus, und griff die Vitrine. Es gelang ihr in einen Handstand zu kommen.

„_Scheise war das knapp Lara!"_

„Ja, ich weiß. Diese Laser sind wirklich geschickt angelegt."

Lara kam ins schwitzen, musste aber weiter. Ihre Beine hatte sie zusammengepresst, sodass diese durch ein Loch inmitten des Lasernetzes passten. Jetzt stemmte sie sich mit ihren Armen nach unten, sodass sie ihre Beine aus dem Loch ziehen konnte. Sie bückte sich auf der Vitrine, und machte eine Rolle nach unten. Sie landete zwischen ein paar Bodenlasern, und machte gleich ein Flick – Flak, gefolgt von einer Schraube. Sie drehte sich in der Luft, und schaffte es mit der Schraube zwischen ein paar Lasern durchzukommen. Sie landete gebückt gerade unter ein paar waagerechten Lasern Sie kroch so nah wie möglich am Boden unter den Lasern durch, und über die Bodenlaser. Jetzt kam ein sehr hoher Laser. Lara machte einen Vorwärtssalto und landete mit den Füßen zwischen ein paar Bodenlasern. Jetzt presste sie sich an die Wand, und sprang nach oben um ein Bild zu greifen.

„_Das hattest du also vor, Lara. Gute Idee."_

„Aber ich muss immer noch zur Tür gelangen."

Lara kletterte am Bild entlang und sprang dann seitlich ab. Sie bekam das nächste Bild zu greifen und hangelte sich auch daran ganz zu ende. Jetzt allerdings, sprang sie nach hinten ab. Sie drehte sich in der Luft wie ein Bohrer und schaffte es zwischen einem Loch im Lasergitter durch. Sie rollte sich elegant ab und machte einen letzten Hechtsprung über einen Laserstrahl. Jetzt war sie an der Tür angelangt!

„_Kann ich wieder hingucken?"_

„_Klaro Alister. Sie hat's geschafft."_

„Ok, das war schwer Jungs."

„_Das glauben wir dir. Aber jetzt beeil dich, du musst jetzt in die Sicherheitszentrale A."_

Lara wollte die Tür öffnen, doch sie war verschlossen!

„_Was jetzt Lara?"_

„Na was wohl…"

Lara ging einen kleinen Schritt zurück, hob ihr Bein, und trat die Tür auf! Sie war jetzt in einem Raum mit ein paar Bildern, und ein paar Vitrinen an der Wand, in denen wertvolle Dokumente hingen. Auch dieser Raum war voll mit Laser, allerdings bewegte sich dieser auch! Vor Lara auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes war eine Tür. Genauso wie links und rechts von ihr. Allerdings war die rechte weiter entfernt als die linke. Rechts ganz hinten in der Ecke des Raumes war eine Hochspannungs – Sicherheits – Metalltür vor der ein enges Lasergitter war. Oben im Raum war eine Art Gang, der Wände aus Glas hatte.

„Verdammt, nicht schon wieder Laser! Und dieser bewegt sich auch!"

„_Ja, aber eine schöne Architektur hat das Museum. Guckt euch doch mal die Sache mit dem Gang da oben an… traumhaft gebaut."_

„_Ist ja gut Alister. Die Tür führt wahrscheinlich zur Sicherheitszentrale A."_

„Ja, aber dieser Gang könnte uns vielleicht auch nützlich sein. Und vor der Tür ist eh Laser."

Lara suchte eine geeignete Stelle um in den Laser zu gelangen. Sie machte ein Flick – Flak hinein. Ein Laser kam von oben. Lara duckte sich und ging einen Schritt vorwärts. Ein Laser kam genau auf Höhe von Laras Beinen. Sie machte einen Salto über den Strahl. Doch jetzt war wieder einer vor ihr auf Höhe ihrer Brust. Lara bemühte sich auf den Händen zu landen und gleich eine Rolle zu machen. Nach der Rolle kam ein Laser von der Seite. Lara machte wieder ein Handstandspagat. Aber sie hatte einen queren Laser von der Seite übersehen der geradewegs auf ihre Arme zuraßte! Lara stieß sich mit beiden Händen ab und machte einen Rückwärtssalto. Der Laser raste knapp an ihr vorbei und schnitt dabei die Schrotflinte von Laras Rücken! Lara landete in einem Quadrat von Bodenlasern.

„_Verdammt Lara. Das ist kein Alarmlaser…"_

„_Man ey, sind solche Dinger nicht ilegal?"_

„Eigentlich schon! Verdammt, wer weiß was der Typ hier noch alles hat."

Ein Laser bewegte sich auf sie zu, und gleichzeitg kam einer auf Brusthöhe. Lara stieg schnell über den Bodenlaser und duckte sich dabei um nicht in den Strahl über ihr zu gelangen.

„Man is das schwer!"

Jetzt kam einer auf Bauchhöhe von Lara. Sie rollte sich nach vorne und machte von da aus gleich ein Flick – Flak. Mit einer Schraube entging sie einem Laser und machte gleich nach der Landung noch einen Rückwärtssalto um einem zweiten Strahl zu entgehen. Lara machte eine Art Grätsche um noch schnell unter einem Laser durchzukommen, gefolgt von einem Rad über einen Bodenlaser. Jetzt gab es drei Laser die sich so bewegten das nur kurz ein Loch offen war. Lara konzentrierte sich um rechtzeitig durchzukommen.

„_Achtung Lara!"_

Von hinten kam ein Laserstrahl an. Lara bückte sich Matrixartig nach hinten um dem Strahl zu entgehen. Er hatte sie nur einige wenige cm verfehlt!

„_Man war das knapp! Mach so was nie wieder Lara!"_

„Danke Jungs!"

Auf einmal sah Lara die richtige Gelegenheit! Sie beugte sich nach vorne und machte einen Hechtsprung nach vorne! Sie schaffte es geradewegs durch das Loch! Jetzt kam noch ein Laser unter dem Lara sich schnell durchrollte. Sie war jetzt an der Wand vor einer Verzierten Säule. Lara hielt sich an den Verzierungen fest und kletterte hoch. Jetzt sprang sie von der Säule nach hinten ab und schaffte es zwischen zwei Lasern durch. Sie klinkte den Haken an der Säule ein!

„_Hier den Haken verwenden… nicht etwas riskant?"_

„Keine Angst Jungs. Ich hab ne Idee!"

Sie stieß sich von der Wand ab und schwang in einem Halbkreis geradewegs auf den Gang zu. Sie sprang ab und zerschmetterte dabei das Glas! Doch jetzt war sie in dem Gang.

„Hey! Was suchen sie hier!"

Ein Wachmann kam von der Seite angerannt und schoss sofort auf Lara! Lara machte einen Rückwärtssalto und wich somit aus. Der Wachmann kam auf sie zugerannt und schoss weiter. Lara rollte sich auf ihn zu, richtete sich auf und verpasste ihm einen Schlag mitten ins Gesicht! Der Wachmann stolperte zurück. Lara zog die Pistolen und ging auf ihn zu. Dabei schoss sie. Die Wache fiel tot um. Lara durchsuchte sie und fand eine Sicherheitskarte.

„_Gute Idee, aber was jetzt Lara?_

„Seht mal da hinten Jungs, ein Elektrokasten."

Lara ging zum Elektrokastenkasten und öffnete ihn.

„Man, was für ein Kabelgehedder!"

„_Lara vielleicht kann ich herausfinden welche träte…"_

Zip´s Rede wurde von einem Schuss unterbrochen. Er sah nur noch wie es aus dem Kasten qualmte.

„_So geht's natürlich auch Lara."_

„Die Grobe Variante ist immer die bessere. Und das Gitter ist ja immerhin weg."

„_Ja, aber jetzt musst du noch zur Tür kommen."_

„Das wird kein Problem Alister."

Mit einem Rückwärtssalto sprang Lara wieder aus dem Gang, und warf ihn neben eine noch nicht zerschmetterte Scheibe. Der Haken klingte sich ein und Lara schwang geradeaus. Mit einer Bohrerartigen Schraube nach vorne sprang Lara ab. Sie schaffte es mit diesem Sprung durch den Laser und landete vor der Tür.

„_Hey, cooler Trick Lara", lobte Zip sie._

„Tja, Übung macht den Meister."

„_Die Sache hier ist zwar sehr spannend, aber ich versuche jetzt noch mal in der Bibliothek etwas zu finden."_

„Danke Alister, mach das."

Lara ging einen kleinen Schritt zurück und rammte die Tür mit der Schulter ein. Hier war ein kleiner Gang der wie Lara empfand, zum Glück nicht mit Laser gespickt war. Sie ging geradeaus weiter und kam in eine Sicherheitszentrale mit vielen PC´s. Lara schoss ein paar mal, die Wachen wichen jedoch aus. Sie sprang schnell hinter einen der PC´s.

„_Verdammt Lara da kommen sie schon!"_

Lara lud ihre Waffen schnell nach. Dann sprang sie hinter dem Computer hervor und fing an auf die Wachmänner zu ballern. Beide fielen zu Boden und Lara landete sanft auf dem Boden.

„Mist, ich brauch dringend ein Ersatz für meine Schrotflinte. Aha, sehr schön!"

Lara ging zu einer Glasvitrine an der Wand, schlug sie ein und holte 2 Uzis heraus.

„Ah, das ist eh noch viel besser als die Schrotflinte!"

„_Wieso hast du die nicht gleich ausm CM mitgenommen?"_

„Ich hatte keine Lust sie zu suchen", sagte Lara amüsant.

Sie steckte die Uzis in ihren Rucksack, da ihre Pistolenhalter ja schon mit den Pistolen belegt waren. Sie versuchte den PC zu starten, doch sie brauchte ein Passwort.

„Mal schauen…"

Lara ging zu den Leichen und zog einen Passwortzettel aus der Tasche von einem. Sie gab das Passwort ein und schaltete alle Kameras ab.

„So Zip, ich schließe den PDA jetzt an."

Lara drückte auf einen Knopf am PDA und ein kleiner Elektrostecker fuhr an der Seite heraus. Lara schloss den PDA mit Hilfe des Steckers an den PC an.

„So Zip, der PDA ist angeschlossen."

„_Sehr gut. Ich beginne dann jetzt mit dem Upload."_

Lara wartete 2 Minuten bis der PC – Experte die Stille unterbrach: „_So Lara, ich hab ne Karte geuploadet. Jetzt wissen wir wo du hin musst."_

„Danke Zip."

„_So Lara, wenn die Karte nicht falsch liegt solltest du jetzt in den anderen Bezirk des Museums. Die Haupttüren sind allerdings verschlossen, daher kommst du nur übers Dach zu unserem Wertstück."_

„Ok Zip, wo muss ich lang?"

„_In die Tür direkt gegenüber von dir. Und ich konnte mich in den Raum einhacken und den Laser in diesem Raum abschalten. Ich könnt auch noch die anderen Räume machen, aber dazu bräuchte ich auch noch die Daten von der Zentrale B!"_

„Keine Angst. Die kriegst du. Danke Zip!"

Nachdem Lara ihren PDA wieder abgeschlossen hatte ging sie aus der Zentrale und geradeaus auf die Tür gegenüber von ihr zu.

„Hey Zip, für die Tür braucht man eine Sicherheitskarte."

„_Egal. Da müssen wir eh nicht lang."_

Lara ging geradeaus auf die Tür zu und wollte sie eintreten als Zip sie unterbrach.

„_Stopp Lara! Ich hab auf der Karte alle Sicherheitsleute angezeigt. Hier sind 4 schwer bewaffnete auf einem Fleck. Sie dürfen dich nicht hören, also öffne die Tür normal, ich hab sie aufgeschlossen."_

„Danke Zip", flüsterte Lara leise.

Lara öffnete leise die Tür und schloss sie genau so leise. Sie war jetzt in einer Art großem Treppenhaus. Nur ohne Stufen. Es waren normale Gänge. Lara sah das Licht der Taschenlampen die die Wachen hatten. Sie kamen fast um die Ecke. Lara ging schnell in die Damentoilette die eine Ecke weiter war.

Sie hörte wie die Wachmänner vorbei gingen und sich unterhielten.

„_Wir haben von den anderen lange nichts mehr gehört! Ich glaube hier ist irgendjemand."_

„_Ja! Besser wir teilen uns auf. Ihr beide geht da lang, wir da lang."_

„_Davon halte ich nichts! So sind wir leichter zu erwischen. Wir sollten zusammen bleiben!"_

„_Na gut."_

„Mist! Naja, mal schauen was die machen…"

Lara ging aus der Damentoilette und verfolgte die 4 Wachen bis diese vor einer Tür anhielten.

„_Jetzt Lara!"_

„Nein noch nicht!"

Lara versteckte sich hinter einer Säule. Sie wartete bis die Wachen die Tür geöffnet und den Laser deaktiviert hatten. Dann zog sie die Uzis aus dem Rucksack.

„_Du hast nur leider keine Muni mitgenommen."_

„Naja egal. Sechs Magazine hab ich immerhin.

Lara ging einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite. Sie zielte auf den Kopf von einer Wache. Sie hielt den Abzug eine Sekunde lang gedrückt und die Wache fiel um.

„_Man fetzen diese Uzis!"_

Lara machte nun eine Rolle seitwärts und rannte auf die 3 Wachen zu. Diese ballerten mit ihren Maschinengewehren auf Lara rannte auf einen zu und ballerte dabei ununterbrochen mit den Uzis. Sie traf zwar nicht den Kopf, aber wegen der schnellen Schussfrequenz machte das nichts. Die Wache flog hin und war tot. Die anderen ballerten wie wild weiter auf sie. Lara machte einen Salto und ballerte dabei. Die eine Wache rollte sich weg um auszuweichen. Lara sprintete auf die andere zu, sprang von ihrem Kopf ab und ballerte auf ihn. Die Wache war kalt. Die letzte aber holte eine Granate und warf sie auf Lara. Lara rannte weg, wurde aber durch die Explosion trotzdem weggeschleudert. Dabei verlor sie ihre Waffen. Der Wachmann ging auf sie zu und ballerte dabei. Lara schaffte es mit einer Rolle nach vorne knapp einem Treffer zu entgehen. Lara grätschte in die Wache hinein die umfiel.

„_Yeah! Klasse Lara!"_

Lara bückte sich schnell hob eine ihrer Pistolen auf und gab ihm den Final Shoot. Danach hob sie ihre Ausrüstung wieder auf.

„Puh, noch vier Uzimagazine."

„_Aber die anderen beiden haben dir den Arsch gerettet. Mit Pistolen wär das bestimmt schwerer geworden._

„_Naja, die werden reichen. Du bist bald auf dem Dach, von da geht eigentlich alles recht schnell. Geh einfach die Treppe hoch, da sollte eine Nebentür sein._

Lara ignorierte sämtliche Türen und ging geradewegs auf die Treppe zu. Allerdings ging sie nur ein Stück hoch und rammte dann eine kleine Metalltür ein. Sie war jetzt auf einer kleinen Metall – Treppe die außerhalb des Museums lag. Diese führte direkt aufs Dach. Lara ging nach oben und traf dort 2 Wachen. Sie zog die Uzis rannte auf die Wachen zu und ballerte. Da diese nur leicht bewaffnet waren ging es recht schnell. Lara war jetzt auf dem Dach wo es Fenster am Boden gab. Sie zog ihre Pistolen und schoss ein paar mal hinein. Es bildeten sich nur ein paar Risse.

„Verdammt, das dauert so zu lange."

Lara zog die Uzis und verballerte ihre gesamte Muni auf das Fenster. Es bildeten sich große Risse und das Fenster brach ein.

„War wohl Panzerglas…"

Lara hakte ihren Haken am Dach ein und seilte sich in einen gefliesten Raum ab. Alerdings hatte eine Wache sie bemerkt. Diese wollte schnell Alarm melden! Noch am Haken zog Lara eine Pistole und schoss. Allerdings daneben. Lara seilte sich weiter ab und schoss noch einmal. Der Wachmann aktivierte noch schnell den Laser. Diesmal traf Lara, aber zu spät. Der Laser wurde aktiviert und sägte Laras Haken ab! Sie schaffte es noch einmal Schwung zu nehmen und abzuspringen bevor der Haken zersägt wurde. Sie landete direkt vor der Tür.

„Ach verdammt!"

„_Mann, wieder ein gefetzter Haken."_

„Ich hasse diesen Laser!"

Lara machte den kaputten Haken von ihrem Gürtel ab und nahm dann eine Sicherheitskarte sowie eine Granate von der Leiche. Danach wollte Lara die Tür einrammen, prallte aber ab.

„Mist! Was ist das?"

„_Wahrscheinlich ist die Tür extra hart weil sie zu einem Hauptbereich führt. Die andere hatte ich dir ja geöffnet…"_

„Hey Moment mal."

Lara sah ein Schlüsselloch an der Tür.

„Führt diese Tür vielleicht zum Bereich für Geschichtliche Funde?

„_Äh ja."_

„Sehr gut."

Lara holte den Schlüssel zur Abteilung für Geschichtliche Funde aus dem Rucksack, den sie dem ersten Wachmann im Museum abgenommen hatte. Sie schloss die Tür auf.

„_Warte mal Lara. Von hier führt ein Lüftungsschacht direkt zum Raum mit unserem Dokument. Wir könnten auch direkt hingehen, das würde aber länger dauern und ich muss das Lasergitter um unser Schriftstück herum noch deaktivieren. Es ist ja das Lieblingsstück von Mr. Benedikt. Allerdings kann ich den Laser erst ausschalten wenn der PDA auch in der Zentrale B angeschlossen wurde."_

„Ok Zip."

Lara ging durch die nun offene Tür und war wieder in einem Treppenhaus ohne Stufen.

„_Gleich gegenüber von dir ist eine Tür die auch mit dem Schlüssel aufgeht."_

Lara schloss die Tür auf und war in einem kleinen Raum mit einigen kleinen Galerien und Vitrinen voller Antiker Funde oder Artefakte. Auch hier gab es Laser der sich aber nicht bewegte.

„_So, ein Raum nebenan musst du erreichen."_

„Ich weiß auch schon wie!"

Lara überwand den Laser mit ein bisschen kriechen und springen bis sie vor dem Fenster des Raumes stand. Sie schlug es ein und hängte sich an den Fenstersims.

„_Nicht so laut Lara."_

„Die haben doch noch nicht mal meine Schüsse gehört. Und die meisten sind ja eh schon kalt gestellt.

Sie kletterte am Fenstersims zur Seite und sprang dann seitlich zum nächsten ab. Sie schlug hier das Fenster ein und zog sich in den Raum. Auch hier war wie im Raum eben der Laser gerade nicht aktiviert, da die Wachen anscheinend einen Rundgang machen wollten. Lara ging zur Sicherheitstür, vor der allerdings wieder ein Lasergitter war.

„Wo ist hier der Elektrokasten?"

„_Oh sorry Lara. Der ist ganz woanders."_

„Man du Trottel", sagte Lara freundlich.

„Aber da oben ist doch gut."

Lara nahm eine Pistole und schoss auf ein Lüftungsschachtgitter das danach herunterfiel. Lara sprang an eine Säule und kletterte an ihr ein bisschen hoch. Dann sprang sie seitwärts ab und griff nach dem Schacht. Lara zog sich hinein und kroch ihn bis zum Ende. Sie schoss auch das andere Gitter ein und war dann in der Sicherheitszentrale. Ein Wachmann kam angerannt und schoss sofort auf Lara. Sie wich aus und erwiderte das Feuer. Da traf die Wache Lara mit einem Schuss am Oberarm! Lara verlor ihre Waffen.

„Ahhhhh! Verdammt!"

„_Scheise Lara! Geht's dir gut?"_

Lara antwortete nicht und blickte den Wachmann wütend an! Sie rannte auf ihn zu und wich mit rollen seinen Schüssen aus. Als Lara vor ihm stand, gab sie ihm einen heftigen Tritt mitten ins Gesicht und danach noch einen in den Bauch. Der Wachmann sackte zusammen! Mit ihrem Ellenbogen rammte sie ihn auf den Boden. Dann hob sie ihre Pistolen wieder vom Boden auf.

„_So Lara! Die Wunde wird zuhause sofort behandelt. Und jetzt schließ schnell den PDA an."_

„Ja Zip."

Lara holte ein Medipack aus ihrem Rucksack und verband schnell die Wunde. Wütend schloss sie den PDA an und wartete bis Zip die Dateien geuploadet hatte.

„_So Lara! Ich hab alle Daten auf meinem Rechner. Ich schalte den Laser und die automatisch Alarmsysteme jetzt ab. Aber nur die automatischen."_

„Gut Zip."

Lara begab sich den ganzen Weg wieder zurück bis sie im Raum wo sie sich abgeseilt hatte war.

„_So Lara. Die Gallerie ganz hinten rechts in der Ecke musst du verschieben."_

„Ok Zip. Danke."

Lara ging zur Gallerie und zog sie angestrengt etwas nach vorne bis sie einen Schacht freilegte. Lara kroch den langen Schacht ganz zu Ende und richtete sich dann auf. Eine Wache wartete im Raum auf sie.

„_So, du hast also den Laser deaktiviert_", entgegnete die Wache

Sie fing an auf Lara zu schießen. Doch Lara erwiderte die Schüsse und tötete die Wache.

„Da ist unser Schriftstück also!"

Lara betrachtete es interessiert.

„_Dieser Aufwand für so ein antikes Stück Papier…"_

„Es ist wertvoller als es aussieht."

Auf einmal kam noch eine Wache herein. Lara fing sofort an zu schießen doch die Wache schaffte es noch den Alarm zu aktivieren!

„Nein! Verdammt!"

Lara schlug die Vitrine ein und steckte das Schriftstück schnell in den Rucksack ohne es weiter zu betrachten.

„_Verdammt Lara! Du steckst echt in der Scheise!!!"_

„Ich weiß!"

Lara sah wie sich die Türen mit Gittern schlossen. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte zurück zum Lüftungsschacht. Sie hörte nur noch das laute Alarmgeräusch und begann dann schnell zu kriechen…!

_OHG! Hoff es is net zu lang geworden… 13 Wordseiten…!_

_Naja ich hoff der Einbruch hat euch gefallen und verspreche das nächste Kapitel wird kürzer! ;)_


	5. Alarmzustand

Kapitel 5 – Alarmzustand

Lara kroch so schnell sie konnte! Sie konnte es nicht fassen zugelassen zu haben dass jemand den Alarm auslöst. Sie stieg schnell aus dem Schacht und wollte aus dem Zimmer entkommen, doch auch hier waren die Türen schon versperrt! Lara hörte schon die Polizei die im Hof des Museums vorfuhr. Zur Sicherheit schnappte sie sich noch zwei Granaten vom toten Wachmann.

„_Verdammt Lara! Wo willst du jetzt hin?"_

„Du hast die Karte! Es muss hier doch einen Ausweg geben!"

Lara dachte nach wie sie entkommen könnte, doch da ihr Haken in zwei Teile zersägt worden war und sie eine Schusswunde am linken Arm hatte wurde die Sache auch nicht gerade leichter!

„_Sorry Lara. Der Alarm kann nur von Hand abgeschaltet werden. Und auf der Karte ist auch kein Ausweg zu finden…"_

„Verdammt! Ich muss doch hier irgendwie wegkommen!"

„_Hey Leute hab ich was verpasst?"_

Alister kam zurück.

„_Nur das Lara den Alarm ausgelöst, ihren Haken gefetzt und eine Schusswunde am linken Arm hat. Sonst nichts! Und nun ist sie in diesem Raum eingesperrt."_

„_Nein Lara!"_

„Doch, leider! Das ist aber nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zum diskutieren Jungs!"

„_Ja, sorry Lara. Jetzt wäre klettern deine letzte Hoffnung. Aber dein linker Arm…"_

„Keine Angst das geht schon. Hast du schon irgendwas neues herausgefunden Alister?"

„_Leider nicht Lara. Aber in deiner jetzigen Lage ist das ja eher unwichtig."_

„Ja."

Lara sprang auf eine Galerie und von dort aus an eine Säule. Sie stieß sich mit den Beinen ab, kletterte weiter nach oben und hielt sich fest. Sie hörte wie jemand gegen die Tür rammte.

„_Lara, die Polizei ist schon da", _sagte Alister entsetzt.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich muss mich beeilen."

Lara kletterte die Säule noch ein bisschen weiter nach oben. Dann fiel ihr das abgesägte Stück vom Haken auf, das noch immer am Dach hing. Sie kletterte um die Säule rum und sprang rückwärts an die nächste. Auch hier kletterte sie rundherum.

„_Aufmachen! Hier spricht die Polizei! Das Museum ist umstellt!"_

„Mist, die kommen gleich hier rein!"

„_Was hast du vor Lara?"_

„Das siehst du gleich."

Lara sprang nach hinten ab und griff nach einem sehr hohen und riesigen Gemälde. Sie hangelte sich an dessen Ende. Jetzt kam ein schwirigerer Sprung. Sie musste zwar nur nach hinten abspringen, aber sie musste gleichzeitig auch noch sehr hoch kommen.

„_Lara, willst du das wirklich riskieren? Wenn du abstürzt brichst du dir ein Bein und kommst in den Knast."_

„Du weißt doch, ich spiele gern auf Risiko."

Lara presste ihre Beine so eng wie möglich an das Gemälde. Sie ließ mit den Händen los und sprang noch in derselben Sekunde mit den Beinen ab. Sie schaffte es einen schrägen Rückwärtssalto zu machen und griff so knapp das Ende des Hakens. Aber durch den Schwung und die Tatsache dass sie Kopfüber war, verlor sie ihr Headset!

„Nein! Verdammt!"

„_Lara, Lara? Wo bist du? Was ist los?_

Die Geräusche wurden immer leiser bis das Headset auf dem Boden aufprallte und die Verbindung endgültig weg war. Mit dem Kopf nach unten hing Lara nun dort ohne Headset. Sie nahm die Granate und schmiss sie nach unten. Dadurch wurde das Headset gesprengt und man könnte Lara später anhand des Headsets nicht identifizieren.

„Tja, jetzt bin ich auf mich allein gestellt", sagte Lara mit einem kleinen Unterton von Freude und Abenteuerlust.

Lara zog sich am Seil hoch und sprang dann nach hinten ab. Sie war jetzt wieder auf dem Dach. Doch auch hier waren schon Polizisten.

„_Hände hoch!"_

„Dafür hab ich keine Zeit", entgegnete Lara dem Polizisten.

Sie sprintete zur Metalltreppe. Die 2 Wachen fingen an zu schießen. Lara rannte einfach weiter um nicht getroffen zu werden. Sie zog im laufen eine Pistole und schoss nach hinten. Ein Polizist fiel um. Sie sprang über das Geländer der Metalltreppe und schoss dabei noch mal nach hinten. Auch der zweite war nun kalt. Lara sprintete die Metalltreppe runter bis zum Ende. Der Alarm war nur im zweiten teil des Museums gewesen. Doch jetzt hatte man ihn auch im ersten Teil aktiviert. Lara sah wie sich das Gitter über dem Galerieraum ganz langsam schloss. Sie sprintete und schaffte es mit einer Rolle unter dem Gitter durch. Sie rannte sofort weiter und schaffte es noch knapp mit einem Hechtsprung unter dem nächsten Gitter durch. Lara war völlig außer Atem, aber sie musste weiter. Unterwegs begegnete ihr noch ein Polizist der mit ein paar Pistolenschüssen erledigt war.

„Ich kann bald nicht mehr."

Lara musste zurück in den Raum mit dem Gang oben, das war ihre einzige Hoffnung. Aber das Gitter hatte sich schon geschlossen. Da sah Lara das eine Stange ein bisschen verbogen war. Sie schoss mit den Pistolen 10 mal auf die Stange sodass sich diese noch weiter verbeulte. Lara trat die Tür durch die Gitterstäbe ein. Wäre ihr großer Brustumfang nicht gewesen, hätte sie sich vielleicht gerade noch so zwischen der verbeulten Stange durchzwängen können. Lara schoss noch weitere 10 mal gegen die Stange, bis sie ein bisschen brach. Jetzt konnte Lara sie mit sehr viel Kraft ein bisschen auseinander biegen. Da ging das Haupttor auf und fünf Polizisten kamen herein!

„Verdammt!"

Lara zwängte sich schnell zwischen den Stäben durch und schloss die Tür dahinter, sodass die Polizisten sie nicht bemerkten. Allerdings waren hier im Raum 2 Wachen die sofort die anderen Anfunkten das Lara hier war. Lara rannte auf sie zu und erschoss die beiden dabei. Da hörte Lara wie sich das Gitter draußen öffnete. Lara hatte eine Idee.

„_Vorwärts, da drin ist sie!"_

Die Tür mit der Sicherheitskarte war die einzige vor der kein Gitter war. Lara betete das die Karte die sie hatte die richtige war. Sie schrieb schnell eine Mail mit ihrem PDA an Zip: _Mir geht's gut, aktivier den Laser wieder und keine Fragen!_

Lara hoffte er würde diese Mail bekommen. Sie benutzte schnell die Codekarte. Es war die richtige und die Tür ging auf. Die Polizisten stürmten herein und fingen an zu schießen. Lara erwiderte ein paar Schüsse und rannte dann schnell um die Ecke eine kleine Treppe hoch.

„_Vorwärts"_, rief der Anführer der Polizisten.

Lara rannte so schnell sie konnte. Alles was sie noch sah und hörte war wie es rot aufblitzte und ein paar Schreie.

„Sehr gut Zip…", murmelte Lara vor sich hin und rannte weiter.

„Ah gut. Ein Fenster."

Normalerweise hätte Lara so etwas wie mit dem Laser nicht getan, aber die Polizisten durften nicht herausfinden wer Lara war. Sie schoss das Fenster ein, was natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit der Polizisten auf sie lenkte. Aber Lara hatte einen Plan.

„_Schnell schließt das große Tor bevor der Kerl entkommen kann_" rief einer der Polizisten.

Das war Lara nur recht so. Da das Fenster trotzdem noch sehr hoch war und hier der geringste Abstand zur Mauer war nahm sie ein bisschen Anlauf und sprang. Sie schaffte es sich hochzuziehen bevor die Polizisten sie mit ihren Schüssen trafen. Lara zog auf der Mauer die Pistolen und erschoss alle Polizisten die da waren.

„_Chef, der Kerl ist da drüben! Er ist über die Mauer!"_

„_Öffnet schnell das Tor!"_

Laras Plan war aufgegangen. Während sie das Tor öffnen mussten, sprang Lara von der Mauer auf ein Auto. Da sie auf einem Auto landete und die Mauer niedriger als das Tor war, verletzte sie sich nicht. Lara schaffte es mit ihrem Quadbike zu fliehen. Sie fuhr zum Hotel und hatte es geschafft!

Lara schrieb noch eine letzte Mail an Zip: _Ich hab unser schönes Dokument Jungs. Jetzt muss ich nur noch aus Ney York verschwinden. Wir sehen uns dann morgen Abend._

_So, das Abenteuer im Museum is jez erstma vorbei! _

_Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Würd mich sehr über Reviews freuen :)_


	6. Flucht aus New York

Kapitel 6 – Flucht aus New York

Lara gab die ganze Strecke zum Hotel Vollgas. Um kein Risiko einzugehen hatte sie das Fenster von ihrem Hotelzimmer aufgelassen, damit sie durch die Regenrinne einsteigen konnte. Lara machte kurz den Verband ab.

„Gut, die Kugel steckt nicht tief."

Lara konnte die Kugel mit einer Pinzette mühsam herausholen. Sie machte Desinfektionsmittel auf die Wunde und wickelte dann den verband wieder drum. Sie hatte keinen nerv mehr sich das Schriftstück genauer anzugucken, daher ließ sie sich aufs Bett fallen und schaltete nur noch mal kurz den Fernseher an. Da sah Lara eine Nachrichtensendung die sie interessierte!

„_Einbruch in New York!_ _Heute Nacht wurde in ein Museum in New York eingebrochen. Es gab ca. 20 tote! Laut neusten Angaben soll der Einbruch erst eine Stunde her sein. Es wurde nur eine Sache gestohlen – ein antikes Schriftstück von 1965. Der Besitzer des Museums, Sean Benedikt wollte sich selber noch nicht zu dem Einbruch äußern. Ein Überlebender, der von der Polizei gefunden wurde, meinte es wäre eine Frau mit braunen Haaren und einem Flechtzopf gewesen. An mehr könne er sich allerdings nicht erinnern. Die Polizei ermittelt noch, außerdem vermutet man das sich die Täterin noch immer in der nähe des Museums befindet. Die Polizei lässt alle Flüge bis morgen Abend absagen, und stellt strenge Kontrollen an den Stadtausgängen von Ney York auf. Daher wird es heute Nacht in New York auch viele Polizeikontrollen – speziell in Hotels geben. Außerdem werden heute Nacht sämtliche Telefongespräche in der Stadt abgehört. Wir bitten alle Leute keine Passanten mitzunehmen. Dieser Einbruch wird wohl noch einige Tage Thema der Medien sein. Wir schalten jetzt live nach New York."_

Lara machte aus, denn mehr wollte sie nicht sehen.

„Verdammt! Der Einbruch ist schon international geworden. Und ich kann noch nicht einmal Zip und Alister anrufen! Na hoffentlich können die auch nicht irgendwie E – Mails abfangen."

Lara schrieb mit ihrem PDA noch eine Mail an Zip: _Habt ihr auch grade die Nachrichten gehört? Mir geht's gut aber ich weiß nicht wie ich hier wegkommen soll. Ohne Disskusion, habt ihr vielleicht ne Idee wie ich hier wegkommen soll? Gruß Lara_

Inzwischen war es schon 4 Uhr morgens. Lara konnte und wollte nicht schlafen, sie überlegte lieber wie sie aus New York wegkommen sollte.

Auf einmal sah sie das sie eine Mail von Zip bekommen hatte: _Schön dass es dir gut geht, Lara .Wir haben die Nachrichten auch gerade gesehen. Du könntest einfach bis übermorgen warten, allerdings könnten sie dich dann kriegen. Du müsstest aus der Stadt kommen, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Ich habe herausgefunden dass auf einem Hochhaus in New York ein Helikopter – allerdings gut bewacht stehen soll. Du könntest den verwenden um zu entkommen. Wenn du die Idee gut findest schreib mal zurück. Grüße Alister, Winston und Zip _

Lara dachte darüber nach. Sie war noch ausgepowert und dann in ein Hochhaus in New York einbrechen…! Und wenn der Hubschrauber entdeckt werden würde, würde Lara einige Verfolger am Leib haben. Und das in ihrem körperlich nicht sehr guten Zustand…!

Lara antwortete Zip: _Kommt drauf an. Wenn es wieder Hochsicherheit hoch 10 ist, dann vergisses. Wenn es ein normales wäre könntest du mir mal die Koordinaten senden. Danke für eure Hilfe. Lara_

Es war erst eine halbe Stunde vergangen, also war es 4:30 Uhr als Lara hörte wie Polizeiwagen vor dem Hotel parkten.

„Mist!"

Zum Glück hatte Lara vorgesorgt. Sie hatte das Zimmer unter dem Namen Laura Croy gebucht. Ihr war kein besserer Name eingefallen, und da Werner von Croy schon tot war und keine Tochter hatte, würde man den Betrug sicher schnell merken. Hauptsache man würde Laras Namen nicht herausfinden. Sie zog sich noch schnell ihr Jeans – Outfit an, damit man ihre Verletzung nicht sehen konnte. Sie ging in den Flur und hörte wie ein Aufzug anhielt. Wahrscheinlich waren das schon die Polizisten. Lara kletterte aus dem Flurfenster und warf vorher ihren Koffer runter. Sie schloss es wieder bevor sie sich fallen lies. Draußen machte Lara ihren Koffer auf und legte die zweite Granate hinein. Dann sprengte sie den Koffer.

„Zip, ich brauche die Koordinaten", redete Lara vor sich hin.

Wie auf Kommando bekam sie gerade eine Mail von Zip in der die Koordinaten des Hauses waren. Lara war erleichtert das es nur ein normales Hochhaus war. Lara stieg schnell auf ihr Quadbike zum gesagten Hochhaus.

„Gut dass es kein Wolkenkratzer ist."

Lara betrachtete das Gebäude gründlich. Es war ein großes Büro, wahrscheinlich von irgendeinem großen Konzern. Das war Lara aber egal, sie rammte einfach die Tür ein und war in einem riesigen Büro. Da Lara nicht aufs Klo wollte, war die einzige Tür im Raum eine abgeschlossene aus Metall hinten in der Ecke. Lara versuchte sie einzurammen, schaffte es aber nicht.

„Man muss das ein großer Konzern sein. Sage und schreibe 8 von diesen Riesenbüros in einem Gebäude und bestimmt noch 1 oder 2 Chefetagen!"

Lara dachte sich das der Schlüssel irgendwo in diesem Riesen – Büro sein musste. Sie untersuchte alle Schreibtische, durchwühlte jede Schublade und hinterließ ein Chaos on Akten und Blättern.

„Verdammt, hier muss doch irgendwo was sein."

Lara stieß sauer einen kleinen Metallschrank um. Sie suchte noch etwas, wurde aber nicht fündig. Inzwischen sah es aus als wäre in dem Büro eingebrochen worden oder schlimmer. Sie durchsuchte noch einen Schreibtisch, wurde aber auch hier nicht fündig.

„Mist! Hier muss es doch irgendeinen Schlüssel geben."

Lara machte wütend einen Metallschrank in der Ecke auf und schmiss alles heraus. Da fiel ihr im obersten Fach etwas glänzendes auf. Sie holte es herunter und tatsächlich, es war ein Schlüssel. Lara kümmerte sich nicht weiter um das Chaos, sondern schloss einfach die Tür auf.

„Na also, geht doch. Sogar eine Art Masterschlüssel. Und jetzt schnell nach oben."

Auf dem Anhänger an dem Schlüssel stand zwar nur Büroschlüssel, aber Lara wusste dass wenn keine Zahl oder ähnliches draufstand der Schlüssel für alle Büros sein musste. Sie schloss noch ein paar Türen auf, bis es nur noch einen Aufzug gab.

„Mist, der Strom ist aus. Ich muss irgendwo einen Stromkasten finden."

Lara durchsuchte das Oberste Büro in dem sie gerade war, doch fand nichts. Daher ging sie runter in die anderen Büros. Doch auch hier wurde sie nicht fündig. Daher ging Lara wieder hoch.

„Die letzten 3 Stockwerke komm ich nur mit Aufzug hoch! Dann mussich wohl die Anstrengende Methode wählen."

Lara ging zu einem der Aufzüge und versuchte mit aller Kraft die Aufzugtüren auf zu machen. Sie schaffte es sie ein bisschen aufzubiegen und schnell durchzuschlüpfen. Sie war jetzt im Aufzug, doch dieser bewegte sich noch nicht.

„Na also, wer sagts denn…"

Im Aufzug drin war der Sicherheitskasten gewesen. Lara schoss einmal darauf und schaltete im inneren des Kastens ein paar Stromschalter an. Das Licht ging an, Lara drückte auf einen Knopf und der Aufzug fuhr nach oben. Auf einmal ging das Licht aus und der Aufzug stürzte nach unten!

„Ahhh!"

Lara öffnete die Deckenluke im Aufzug und stieg schnell aufs Dach. Sie hielt sich an ein paar Kabeln fest und sah zu wie der Aufzug in die Tiefe stürzte.

„Ich muss irgendwas falsch angeknipst haben! Tja, ich so Technik – Kram ist Zip eben der Experte", dachte sich Lara.

Jetzt war Lara im Aufzugschacht. Sie kletterte an dem Kabel nach oben und sprang dann seitlich zu einer geschlossenen Aufzugtür. Sie hielt sich an dem Kurzen Sims vor der Tür fest. Dann sprang sie nach hinten ab und hielt sich wieder an ein paar Kabeln fest. Sie kletterte hoch zum nächsten Aufzugstürsims. Von hier sprang sie nach hinten ab und hielt sich wieder an ein paar Kabeln fest. Lara kletterte diese halb nach oben und sprang dann nach hinten ab. Sie hielt sich an einer Seite von einem dünnen Metallgerüst fest. Sie hangelte sich rundherum, stemmte das Bein auf den Metallträger und sprang nach oben. Mit den Händen hielt sie sich an einem bisschen höher gelegenen Metallgerüst fest. Lara war fast ganz oben an der Decke angekommen. Jetzt musste sie nach oben zur nächsten Aufzugtür, diese war allerdings zu hoch. Lara zog mit der linken Hand eine Pistole und schoss auf ein paar Kabel an der Decke. Diese fielen herunter und hingen dort nun wie ein Seil. Lara sprang rückwärts an die Kabel und drehte sich um 180°. Jetzt nahm sie Schwung und sprang an den Sims der Aufzugtür. Sie versuchte die Tür mit einer Hand aufzumachen, was ihr allerdings nur ein Stück gelang. Von innen hielt sich Lara an der Aufzugtür fest, wobei ihre Hand etwas eingeklemmt wurde. Sie holte mit der anderen eine der Uzis aus ihrem Rucksack. Sie klemmte sie zwischen die beiden Aufzugtüren und konnte sich jetzt mit beiden Händen innerhalb der Türen festhalten. So konnte Lara sie aufmachen und sich hochziehen. Sie schlüpfte durch und steckte die Uzi wieder in den Rucksack.

„Tja, selbst ohne Muni sind sie noch sehr hilfreich!"

Lara ging weiter. Sie war jetzt in einer Art Dachhäuschen, das direkt aufs Dach führte. Sie rammte die Tür ein und war nun auf dem Dach. Der Helikopter war hier, allerdings stürmten ihr auch schon gleich 5 leicht bewaffnete Polizisten entgegen! Lara zog die Pistolen und rannte auf einen von ihnen zu. Sie schoss auf ihn und sprang dann mit einem Hechtsprung von seinem Kopf ab. Dabei schoss sie nach hinten. Nr. 1 fiel tot um. Doch die anderen Schossen schon auf Lara! Sie sprintete schnell an ihnen vorbei und schoss nebenbei ein paar mal womit sie einen tötete. Sie schaffte es hinter die Ecke des Dachhäuschens. Doch hier wartete schon ein schwer bewaffneter auf Lara. Er schoss mit einem Maschinengewehr. Lara sprintete auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Heftigen tritt. Er verlor sein Maschinengewehr. Die anderen kamen um die Ecke. Lara grätschte zum Maschinengewehr, nahm es schnell und machte eine Rolle rückwärts. Sie guckte ihre Gegner an und schoss knapp über dem Boden auf sie! Zwei tötete Lara. Sie landete, machte einen Rückwärtssalto und schoss dabei auf den der das Gewehr verloren hatte. Er fiel um und Lara rannte hinter die nächste Ecke. Sie lud nach. Der einzige Polizist der noch übrig war schlich sich auf die Ecke hinter der Lara war zu. Lara machte eine Seitwärtsrolle hinter der Ecke hervor und erschoss auch den letzten!

„Von wegen leicht bewacht Zip…!"

Lara schmiss das Maschinengewehr weg und rannte auf den Helikopter zu. Sie startete den Motor und hob langsam ab. Lara guckte nach unten. Leute mit Höhenangst wären jetzt wahrscheinlich bewusstlos geworden. Sie flog schnell aus New York. Auf einmal kam eine Durchsage auf ihrem Funkgerät.

„_Helikopterpilot 1, wieso verlassen sie die Stadt?"_

„Nur so!"

Lara schaltete das Funkgerät aus. Inzwischen war es schon 5:45 Uhr. Es war schon morgenrot und wurde langsam hell. Sue hatte keine Verfolger – dachte sie! Auf einmal tauchten 2 bewaffnete Polizeihelikopter hinter Lara auf.

„Wieso hast du mir keinen Heli mit Waffen gegeben, Zip!"

Einer der Helis begann sofort mit Maschinengewehren auf Lara zu feuern! Lara zog ihren Heli hoch und konnte damit entkommen. Doch auch der andere begann zu feuern. Einer traf Laras Rotorblätter!

„Verdammter Mistkerl!"

Laras Rotorblätter fingen an zu brennen! Lara stürzte langsam ab. Sie zog ihre Pistolen, öffnete die Tür und schoss aus dem Heli raus auf die Rotorblätter von dem Hubschrauber der sie getroffen hatte! Auch diese fingen an zu brennen. Lara schoss trotzdem als weiter drauf bis der Heli explodierte! Sie schloss schnell die Türen von ihrem Heli um nicht getroffen zu werden. Aber einer war noch übrig. Lara flog schnell weiter, den auch Nr. 2 schoss auf sie.

„So jetzt hab ich die schlampe", sagte der Pilot vom zweiten Heli und schoss eine Rakete auf Lara ab!

„Verdammt!"

Lara zog den Heli nach oben, sodass die Rakete vorbei raste. Aber sie kam zurück. Lara wendete schnell, was wegen der brennenden Rotorblätter nicht so einfach war. Auf einmal sah Lara wie ein brennendes Rotorblatt abkrachte! Sie war jetzt neben dem anderen Heli. Sie wusste wenn ihr Plan misslingen würde, würde sie in 800m Höhe abstürzen. Aber das war ihr egal. Sie öffnete schnell die Tür, da der Heli immer weiter runterstürzte. Sie machte knapp vor eintreffen der Rakete einen Sprung aus dem Heli! Lara spürte den extremen Luftzug und ihr war kalt! Hinter ihr explodierte der Helikopter! Sie spürte die Wärmewelle und durch die Explosion wurde sie noch weiter nach vorne geschleudert! Lara schaffte es knapp die Bügel unten an Helikopter zu greifen! Sie zog sich schnell in den Hubschrauber rein.

„Hallo!"

Lara zog eine ihrer Pistolen und erschoss den Pilot! Sie ging ans Steuer und riss den Heli nach oben. Sie flog als geradeaus bis sie sie Stadt hinter sich gelassen hatte und nur noch zu ihr zurückblicken konnte.

_Warum Reviewt den keiner :(_

_Hoffe trotzdem es hat euch gefallen._


	7. Endlich nach Hause

Kapitel 7 – Endlich nach Hause

Lara flog weiter bis nach Boston! Sie landete auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses und stieg aus dem Hubschrauber. Da der Einbruch international geworden war, würden sicher bald eh Polizisten kommen, denn Boston lag ja nicht allzu weit von New York entfernt, und außerdem würde die Sache mit dem Hubschrauber auch bald an die Medien gelangen. Lara musste schnell vom Hochhaus, ohne Entdeckt zu werden. Das Dach dieses Hochhauses sah ein kleines bisschen so aus wie das in New York. Lara schaute nach unten und sah ein paar Etagen tiefer eine kleine Metalltreppe. Lara hing sich ans Dach und ließ sich zur Treppe fallen. Da es bis zur Treppe sehr tief war, hielt sie sich zwischendurch an den Fenstersimsen fest. Dann rannte sie schnell runter. Sie ging auf die Straße. Da sie ein normales Outfit anhatte, und ihr Zeug inklusive Gürtel etc. im Rucksack hatte, fiel Lara zwischen den Passanten nicht auf. Das war ihr auch recht so. Was mit dem Hubschrauber geschah, interessierte sie nicht weiter. Sie ging einfach zur nächsten Telefonzelle und wählte die Nummer vom Croft Manor. Winston ging ans Telefon.

„_Ja, Hause Croft?"_

„Hallo Winston."

„_Miss Croft? Ich glaube es nicht dass sie es wirklich geschafft haben! Geht es ihnen denn gut?"_

„Ja, danke Winston, es geht schon. Dürfte ich bitte Alister und Zip sprechen", sagte Lara erschöpft.

„_Selbstverständlich Miss Croft."_

Lara wartete. Dann hörte sie im Hintergrund das Gebrüll der beiden Jungs die aufs Telefon zustürmten!

„_Lara, Lara! Bist du es?"_

„Ja Jungs."

„_Oh verdammt du hast es geschafft Lara! Ich bin so froh das du noch lebst!"_

„Tja, war aber auch nicht einfach!"

„_Erzähl uns alles! Was ist noch passiert? Wo bist du gerade?"_

„_Hey, lass mich auch mal ans Telefon", _hörte man Alister im Hintergrund rufen.

„_Jaja, gleich Alister!"_

„Ist ja gut Jungs", sagte Lara und lachte.

„Ich bin zur Zeit in Boston, sagt ihr mir am besten wie ich am schnellsten wieder zu hause bin."

„_Hm, mal schauen_", sagte Zip und ging dabei zum PC. Er tippte ein paar mal und kam dann wieder ans Telefon.

„_Hm, da es in Boston einen Flughafen gibt, würde ich sagen dass Winston dir einen Flug bucht. Aber Achtung, vielleicht kontrollieren sie auch hier verstärkt!" _

„Zip, das war nur ein Einbruch und kein Anschlag! Außerdem galten die Sicherheitskontrollen in New York auch nur für die Nacht."

„_Naja wenn du es sagst… wieso bist du eigentlich nicht mit dem Helikopter weitergeflogen?"_

„Weil an dem Heli sicher ein Sender war, mit dem sie mich orten könnten."

„_Hey, jetzt stell doch mal auf Lautsprecher Zip!"_

„_Jaja ist ja gut Alister."_

Zip stellte auf Lautsprecher und Lara erzählte den beiden alle Details was noch passiert war.

„_Wow Lara!"_

„_Oh ja wirklich ein Atemberaubendes Abenteuer. Allerdings muss ich dir gestehen dass ich immer noch kein Buch gefunden hab. Ich habe nun jedes einzelne der untersten 2 Regaletagen durchgeguckt aber immer noch nichts gefunden."_

„Ist nicht so schlimm. Zuhause müssen wir uns erstmal unser Schriftstück genauer angucken! Außerdem kann ich dir dann auch ein bisschen beim lesen helfen."

„_Gut. Ach, und Winston hat Tickets für einen Flug um 15:00 Uhr gebucht."_

„Vielen Dank! Aber ich muss jetzt Schluss machen Jungs, bis morgen."

„_Ok, bis dann Lara."_

Lara legte auf und verlies die Telefonzelle. Inzwischen war es schon 8:30 Uhr morgens und die Straßen füllten sich langsam noch mehr. Lara überlegte was sie bis 15:00 Uhr machen sollte. Sie ging in den Park der Stadt, setzte sich dort auf eine Bank und schaute in den schönen Springbrunnen um den rundherum ein Ring mit 5 Bänken war. Dann holte Lara das Schriftstück aus ihrem Rucksack und betrachtete es zum ersten mal genauer.

„Verdammt, man sieht da ja gar nichts!"

Das Schriftstück war inzwischen so alt und verstaubt das die Schrift oder was sich auch immer auf ihm befand fast nicht zu erkennen war. Man sah nur noch ein paar Wörter deutlich, andere sehr blass und einige sogar fast gar nicht mehr. Es sah aus als wäre es schon tausend Jahre alt. Das Alter wusste Lara nicht, da es ja schon Jahrhunderte dort gelegen haben kann wo Benedikt es gefunden hatte.

„Darum muss sich Zip wohl kümmern. Aber was wohl darauf ist…"

Lara entschloss sich aufzustehen und einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. Als sie fertig war, war es inzwischen schon 13:00 Uhr. Sie ging in eine kleine Seitengasse und warf die Uzis in eine Mülltonne da sie für diese keinen Platz mehr hatte. Die Pistolen und das Schriftstück packte sie in ein kleines Geheimfach das wie das im Koffer ebenfalls ultraschalldicht war. Dann machte sie sich auf den weg zum Flughafen. Zum Glück hatte sie ihren Hubschrauber nicht allzu weit entfernt vom Flughafen geparkt. Als Lara am Flughafen ankam, war es 13:30 Uhr. Da sie keine Koffer hatte ging Lara gleich zur Sicherheitskontrolle. Sie legte ihren Rucksack auf das Fließband und hoffte man würde das Geheimfach nicht finden. Zum Glück fand man auch nichts in Laras Rucksack.

„Guten Flug", sagte einer der Wachmänner.

„Danke."

Lara holte sich noch etwas zu trinken und ging dann zu den Sitzplätzen. Dort wartete sie biss ihr Flug aufgerufen wurde. Sie wartete bis auf einmal ihr Flug aufgerufen wurde. Sie stieg ins Flugzeug und sah zu wie es startete. Lara sah aus dem Fenster und dachte über den Tempel der Aruja nach. Ungefähr 11 Stunden später landete der Flieger. Inzwischen war es 2:00 Uhr nachts!

„Auf wieder sehen", verabschiedete sich die Stuadess.

„Auf wieder sehen."

Lara stieg aus dem Flugzeug und ging geradewegs zum Parkplatz. Sie suchte ihr Ducati – Bike. Als sie es gefunden hatte stieg sie auf es und fuhr mit 180 in Richtung Croft Manor. Durch den Fahrtwind wurde ihr zwar kalt, das war ihr aber egal. Sie dachte nach was wohl auf dem Dokument zu sehen sein könnte! Aber darum würde sich Lara morgen kümmern, sie fuhr so schnell wie möglich und freute sich erstmal auf zuhause.

_Ich selber find das Kapitel bissl träge und kurz, hoffe trotzdem es hat euch gefallen! ;)_


	8. Zurück im Croft Manor

Kapitel 8 – Zurück im Croft Manor

Lara hielt vor den großen Toren ihres Anwesens. Sie parkte ihr Ducati nur schnell vorm Tor das sich kurz darauf öffnete. Lara betrat den grünen Rasen des Croft Manor und war froh wieder zu hause zu sein.

„Ich bin wieder da!"

Zip und Alister kamen nach draußen auf Lara zugestürmt. Sogar Winston bemühte sich schnell zu sein, was ihm aber nicht so gut gelang. Alle gingen sofort auf sie zu.

Lara, ich bin so froh dich zu sehen", freute sich Alister.

Auch Zip begrüßte sie sofort: „ Lara, Lara! Ich träume nicht! Du hast es wirklich geschafft!

„Ja, in der Tat. Hallo Jungs. Ich hab euch schon fast vermisst", sagte Lara gehässig.

„Guten Abend Miss Croft."

„Oh hallo Winston."

„Erzähl uns noch mal alles! Ich will alles hören! Und ich will das Schriftstück sehen!"

„Jetzt lass sie doch erstmal auspacken, Zip."

„Tja, leider habe ich ja keine Koffer mehr."

„Stimmt auch wieder Lara. Aber das Dokument würde ich auch sehr gerne mal sehen."

„Zurzeit gibt's da noch nichts zu sehen. Da muss Zip mal ran. Aber das erzähl ich euch alles nachher."

„Miss Croft, ich habe Tee gemacht. Vielleicht sollten wir alle erstmal wieder rein gehen."

„Vielen Dank Winston."

Alle gingen rein, setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer vor den Kamin und tranken ihren Tee. Draußen fing es langsam an zu regnen. Aber das war allen egal. Sie wollten erstmal alle Details von Lara hören. Alle waren erstaunt als sie mit erzählen fertig war.

„Wow, Lara! Das war ja echt ne wilde Nummer! Ich bin mal gespannt wie Benedikt darauf reagiert."

„Danke Zip. Naja, Benedikt ist nicht dumm, vielleicht wird er bald raus bekommen das ich es war. Auf jeden Fall sucht er auch nach dem Tempel der Aruja, sonst würde er keine Illegalen Sicherheitseinrichtungen einsetzen um dieses Stück zu schützen! Aber zurzeit ist er noch so unwissend wie ich, wahrscheinlich konnte er die Karte auch noch nicht entschlüsseln. Ach, und haben sie in den Nachrichten schon etwas zu der Sache mit den Helis erzählt?"

„Ja haben sie", bemerkte Alister.

„Und was genau?"

„Ach irgendwas das die Einbrecherin 2 Helis in die Luft gejagt hat und mit einem anderen nach Boston entkommen ist. Weil du jetzt überall sein könntest, hat sich die Polizei gegen den Willen von Benedikt dazu entschieden den Fall abzuschließen. Benedikt war so sauer das er nicht mal einen einzigen Kommentar sagen wollte."

„Sehr gut. Und jetzt zeig ich euch das Schriftstück."

Lara holte das alte Dokument aus ihrem Rucksack und legte es auf den Tisch. Dann betrachteten es alle.

„Seht ihr, man kann nur sehr wenige Wörter erkennen, oder was auch immer drauf ist. Außerdem ist es auf einer anderen Sprache geschrieben. Ich dachte das du es mit irgend einem Pogramm wieder sichtbar machen und übersetzen kannst, Zip."

„Das mit dem übersetzen dürfte leicht sein, aber das Ding wieder lesbar zu machen… Ich müsste es einscannen und dann mit einem bestimmten Pogramm bearbeiten, was gar nicht so leicht wäre. Aber bis übermorgen hab ich es sicher."

„Gut, danke Zip. Ich werde Alister dann beim forschen helfen. Ich will erst weitermachen wenn ich genauere Infos habe, also frühestens in 3 Tagen."

„Gut Lara, dann bleibt uns ja genug Zeit zum lesen."

„Miss Croft, sollten wir nicht erstmal ihre Wunde behandeln?"

„Oh, danke Winston. Das hätte ich fast vergessen."

„Und danach haben wir uns alle eine Runde schlaf verdient", entgegnete Zip.

„Ja, das auch."

Winston behandelte Laras Wunde während Alister sich noch eine Tasse Tee eingoss und sich dann mit Zip wieder vor den Kamin setzte. Auch Lara kam bald zurück und setzte sich zu ihnen. Sie redeten noch eine halbe Stunde und gingen dann ins Bett.

„Gute Nacht allerseits."

„Gute Nacht Lara, gute Nacht Winston", kam es von Zip und Alister.

„Gute Nacht Miss Croft."

„Schlafen sie gut Winston."

Inzwischen war es schon fast halb 6 Uhr morgens. Zip, Alister, Winston und Lara versuchten alle wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Lara dachte darüber nach wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte und wurde dabei müde. Sie schloss langsam ihre Augen und schlief dann ein.

_So, nachdem Lara jetzt herzlich empfangen wurde, könnt ihr mal rätseln wies weitergeht! ;)_

_Über Reviews würdich mich freun:) _


	9. Ein schrecklicher Traum

Kapitel 9 – Ein schrecklicher Traum

_Lara sah von oben in einen Berg mit Lava. Sie hatte das Gefühl immer schneller in hinein zu fallen, obwohl sie selber gar nicht da war. Sie wurde immer schneller bis sie unten im Berg vor einer sehr großen Nische hielt. Sie sah einen riesigen Tempel mit einem gigantischen Tor! Lara drehte sich um und sah wie ein brennendes Skelett mit Flügeln, ungefähr 2,5 Meter groß, geradewegs auf das Tor zuflog! Es hatte einen sehr bößen Gesichtsausdruck! Die Augen des Skelettes brannten, genauso wie der Rest von ihm. Das Skelett flog geradewegs durch das Tor!_

„_Was ist das für ein Ding", _dachte sich Lara.

_Lara bewegte sich ebenfalls auf das Tor zu und raste durch es hindurch. Sie war nun in einem Riesigen Hof der links und rechts von ihr jeweils 3 Gänge hatte. In der Mitte war noch ein großes Tor, allerdings nicht so groß wie das Haupttor. Davor war auch wieder das riesige Skelett! Es flog durch das Tor und war dann weg. Lara bewegte sich ebenfalls auf das Tor zu. Kurz davor hielt sie an und konnte eine Schrift am Tor lesen: Wer es schafft dieses Tor zu öffnen, ist Aruja würdig, wer ihr Auge hällt in Händen, ist dem Skelettwächter ebenbürtig! Doch selbst wenn die Flucht gelinge, nach diesem Tempel, kommen noch schrecklichere Dinge! Dieser Tempel bleibt für immer verborgen, dafür wird Arujas Sklave Sorgen!_

„_Was hat das zu bedeuten…"_

_Lara schaute auf eine Zeichnung unter der Schrift. Dort war wieder dieses große Skelett. Doch diesesmal brannte es nicht. Es kniete vor einem Thron nieder. Auf diesem saß eine Frau, besser gesagt eine Göttin! Darunter stand noch ein Satz: Heil unserer Königen Aruja, der Herrscherin der Quelle!_

„… _Aruja! Und dann ist das Teil hier… der Tempel der Aruja!"_

_Lara ging ein Licht auf! Deswegen hatte noch nie jemand den Tempel gefunden – er lag in einem Vulkan! Das schockte Lara! Doch bevor sie sich weiter umsehen konnte, flog sie schon wieder durch das Tor durch, diesmal aber so schnell das sie gar nicht sah was hinter dem Tor war. Alles war schwarz, verschwommen und raste wie in Lichtgeschwindichkeit an ihr vorbei. Lara fühlte sich eigenartig. Nach ein paar Minuten hielt sie an. Sie befand sich jetzt in einem gigantischen Felsigen Raum, der überall Höhleneingänge und Stege aus Stein hatte. Unten war Lava und oben in der Mitte schwebte eine Plattform die von vier Steinernen Stegen gehalten wurde. Auf der Plattform befand sich ein Podest auf dem das Auge der Aruja lag. Allerdings war das Podest in einer Art verziertem Gitterkäfig mit einer Tür. Lara konnte das Auge nicht genau erkennen, nur das riesige Skelett das gerade auf der Plattform landete. Und trotz der vielen Eingänge und Stege, war alles angeordnet und nicht durcheinander._

„_Wow! Das ist also der Tempel der Aruja! Und da oben ihr Auge!"_

_Lara staunte über diesen gigantischen Raum, da sie dachte etwas Spektakuläreres als das Haupttor hier nicht zu finden. Sie flog automatisch hoch zur Ebene. Das Monster tat so als wäre sie nicht da, es war ja auch nur ein Traum. Allerdings fand Lara komisch das sie sich bewusst war das das ganze nur ein Traum war. Sie schlief zwar, war aber mit ihrem vollen Bewusstsein im Tempel. Jetzt konnte sie das Auge genau sehen. Es war kein richtiges Auge, sondern eher eine Art Medalion. Es bestand aus irgendeinem besonderen Material. Außenrum war ein Ring, und innen drin war noch ein zweiter Ring. Die beiden Ringe wurden durch vier Stäbe verbunden. Im zweiten Ring war aus Metall ein Auge. Ach dieses bestand nur aus dem komischen Material und war auch wieder wie ein Medalion. Auch die Zwischenräume waren hier wieder leer. Doch in der Mitte, in der Pupille des Auges brannte eine Art grünes Feuer. Lara hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen. Das Auge insgesamt hatte eine Mysteriöse Farbe. Es war eine Mischung aus Gold, Silber und Bronze. Insgesamt war es so groß wie Laras Hand und Wunderschön!_

„_Wow! So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen! Das… das ist großartig!"_

_Lara bewegte sich durch das Gitter durch und bewegte ihre Hand ohne es zu wollen auf das Auge zu. Lara wusste nicht genau was passieren würde, deshalb versuchte sie die Hand wegzuziehen – aber es gelang ihr nicht! Lara griff das Auge, ging aus dem Käfig und in dem Moment geschah es! Der Skelettwächter wachte auf einmal auf und sprang auf Lara zu! Mit seinen Krallen ritzte er Lara auf während er sie hinunter in die Lava stieß! Doch der Unterschied – Lara spürte den Schmerz!_

„_Ahhh! Verdammt was ist das?" _

_Lara spürte die tiefen Fleischwunden die das Viech ihr verpasst hatte! Sie hatte Angst davor in die Lava zu stürzen, da sie auch wenn es ein Traum war anscheinend spürte! Das Riesen – Skelett flog geradewegs auf Lara zu und schoss aus seinen Händen einen präzisen Feuer – Energiestrahl!_

„_Nein!"_

_Lara fühlte sich wie in Zeitlupe! Der Strahl war kurz vor ihr und durchbohrte sie dann! Lara wünschte sich diesen Albtraum nie gehabt zu haben! Es war das schlimmste was sie je erlebt hatte! Sie spürte förmlich wie der Strahl sie durchbohrte, wie er hinten wieder aus ihr raus kam! Lara wollte sich übergeben aber sie konnte nicht! Sie spürte die unerträglichen Schmerzen, war aber nicht tot, sodass sie weiterleiden musste! Jetzt gleich würde sie in die Lava kommen! Lara hatte noch nie solche große Angst! Sie schrie nach Zip, Alister und Winston in der Hoffnung sie würden kommen und Lara aufwecken! Aber das taten sie nicht. Lara spürte nur noch wie ihr heiß wurde und wie sie voller Schmerzen schmolz. Lara konnte es nicht ertragen, sie würde jetzt lieber sterben oder im Gefängnis sitzen! Doch auf einmal… hatte sie keine Schmerzen mehr. Sie flog nach oben und sah wie ihr Körper sich auflöste. Es war wie als wäre Lara Geist aus ihrem Körper entkommen. Lara flog wieder in Lichtgeschwindichkeit, doch diesmal noch schneller und nach oben bis sie sich auf einmal über dem offenen Meer befand. Es war wie das Paradies. Lara hatte Blick auf eine schöne Insel, die vollständig mit Uhrwald oder Jungel bedeckt war. Lara konnte nur die Insel sehen, alles andere um sie herum war blaues glänzendes Wasser. Lara war heilfroh aus diesem Tempel draußen zu sein, allerdings Träumte sie immer noch. Auf einmal kam etwas aus dem Wasser gesprungen direkt auf Lara zu! Es war wieder dieses Skelett! Es riss Lara mit ins Wasser, dann wurde alles schwarz…!_

Lara wachte auf. Sie atmete aufgeregt und hechelte.

„Was war das?"

Lara war immer noch geschockt von ihrem Traum! So etwas schlimmes hatte sie noch nie erlebt – und sie konnte sich an alles erinnern! Lara stand schnell auf, war aber zu erschöpft um zu rennen. Völlig erschöpft ging sie aus ihrem Zimmer und zur Eingangshalle. Dort warteten auch schon Zip und Alister. Inzwischen war es schon 11:30 Uhr.

„Na Lara, auch endlich wach?"

„Hast du schon was neues von der Karte", fragte Lara ernst und erschöpft.

„Wieso so eilig, aber hier, das musst du dir ansehen!"

Zip führte Lara in die Computerzentrale, und zeigte ihr einen Ausschnitt von der Karte den er schon übersetzt hatte.

„Ich habe aber erst einen ganz kleinen Teil verdeutlicht und übersetzt."

Lara las sich den Teil genau durch.

_Der Tempel der Aruja – Erbaut von den Maya im Citlaltépetl in Mexiko. Die Maya bauten für mich diesen Tempel, damit ich in Frieden Ruhen konnte. Ich war ihre Göttin der Qualen. Sie erzitterten vor meiner Macht. In meinem Tempel verbirgt sich der Schlüssel, zu meiner Kraft! Doch niemand wird ihn jemals finden, ohne den Knochenstaub meines Wächters! Doch wer es trotzdem versucht, wird kläglich scheitern, so sehe ich es voraus, ich Aruja die Göttin der Qualen!_

„Diese Karte muss echt antik sein", sagte Alister.

Lara erstarrte!

„Lara, was ist den los?"

„Mein Traum ich…"

„Ja, was denn Lara", fragte Zip.

„Der Tempel der Aruja ist gefährlich! Ich muss verhindern das Benedikt das Auge bekommt!"

„Woher weißt du das der Tempel gefährlich ist, es hat ihn doch noch nie jemand entdeckt…!"

„Und ich weiß auch warum! Der Tempel… liegt in einem Vulkan!"

_So, ich hoffe die Sache mit dem Traum hat euch gefallen! ;D_


	10. Die halbe Karte

Kapitel 10 – Die halbe Karte

„Was? Du willst mich doch verarschen Lara?"

„Das würde ich gerne. Ich wusste ja nicht worauf ich mich mit dem Tempel der Aruja eingelassen habe!"

„Das fällt dir ja früh ein!"

„Jetzt lass sie doch mal Zip! Siehst du nicht in welchem Zustand sie ist? Was ist denn passiert Lara, und woher weißt du das?"

„Ich hatte einen Traum. Einen schrecklichen Traum!"

„Lara, dass war nur ein Traum!"

„Nein Zip, war es nicht! Ich habe den Tempel der Aruja und das Auge gesehen. Und dass war mir bewusst! Ich war da in meinem Traum! Und ich habe die Schmerzen gespürt!"

„Erzählen sie uns alles mal ganz genau Miss Croft", entgegnete Winston.

Lara, Zip, Alister und Winston setzen sich hin und hörten Lara zu. Sie erzählte ihnen von ihrem Traum, von dem Vulkan, vom Auge und den großen Toren, von der Insel, und vom Skelettwächter!

„Das kann nicht sein Lara. Du hasst wirklich die Schmerzen gespürt?"

„Ja!"

„Verdammt, dann war das wirklich kein Traum. Oder du bist nur ein bisschen erschöpft."

„Lara, Zip, der Traum war da. Es passt alles zusammen. Auf der Karte steht etwas von Knochenstaub des Wächters, und in deinem Traum kam dieser Wächter vor. Oder die Insel im blauen Nichts, war in deinem Traum und auf der Karte. Außerdem ist dasCitlaltépetl ein Vulkan – Gebirge!"

„Ja, das stimmt. Und ich denke diese Träume werden sich wiederholen. Ab jetzt haben wir einen strengeren Zeitplan, Jungs! Zip, entschlüssele die Karte so schnell wie möglich. Alister, ich helfe dir beim lesen."

Lara ging schon mal vor, während Zip und Alister noch etwas sitzen blieben und sich kurz unterhielten.

„Glaubst du ihr das mit dem Traum?"

„Ja. Hast du sie gesehen, sie war vollkommen geschockt! Außerdem passt ihr Traum zur Karte. Da besteht irgendeine Verbindung."

Jetzt ging auch Alister in die Bücherei, und Zip begab sich zur Computerzentrale.

„Hey Lara, bist du schon am lesen?"

„Ja, aber mittlerweile gibt es nicht mehr viele Bücher. Such einfach mal nach Aruja oder einem Skelettwächter. Irgendwas in der Art."

„Ok, Lara!"

Lara und Alister lasen eine halbe Stunde, und hatten mittlerweile den Großteil der Regale durchsucht. Lara kletterte ein Bücherregal hoch und schmiss ein paar Bücher nach unten zu Alister. Sie kletterte ein Regal weiter zur Seite und schmiss auch hier ein paar Bücher runter. Dann nahm sie sich eins und las. Das Buch war so interessant, das Lara gar nicht runterkam, sondern es las während sie oben am Regal hing.

„Lies du dir mal die Bücher durch. Ich habe hier ein sehr interessantes!"

Lara hatte ein Buch namens: _Götter und Kreaturen der Antike._ Sie las es gespannt durch in der Hoffnung etwas zu finden, bis sie auf einmal auf einen Abschnitt: _Aruja – Die Göttin der Qualen_ stieß!

„Alister, sieh dir das an!"

„Was denn Lara?"

„Ich hab hier ein interessantes Buch!"

Lara sprang vom Regal und zeigte Alister das Kapitel.

_Aruja – Die Göttin der Qualen! Aruja ist die Göttin der Qualen und Herrscherin einer unvorstellbaren Macht. Den Schlüssel zu dieser Macht nahm Aruja mit ins Grab. Sie starb bereits in jungen Jahren und schwor vor ihrem Tod, dass jeder der den Tempel suchen würde schreckliche Visionen haben würde! Kurz vor ihrem Tod ließ Aruja sich einen Tempel bauen – den Tempel der Aruja. Dort wacht ihr Sklave, der Skelettwächter des Feuers über sie und das Auge der Aruja welches den Schlüssel zu ihrer Macht darstellt. Aruja hatte außerdem die Macht über die vier Elemente. Es heißt außerdem dass man Knochenstaub des Skelettwächters braucht um den Tempel zu öffnen. Der Tempel der Aruja ist wohl einer der Mysteriösesten von allen, da ihn bisher noch nie jemand gefunden hat. Es ist nur bekannt dass er sich irgendwo in Mexiko im Citlaltépetl befinden soll. Es gibt nur eine Informationsquelle über den Tempel und die Macht der Aruja – nämlich ein Schriftdokument das 1970 von einem Archäologen entdeckt wurde._

Darunter war ein Bild. Ein großes Skelett mit Flügeln kniete vor einem Thron mit einer Frau nieder.

„Lara, das passt alles zusammen!"

„Ja, genau! Das Bild ist außerdem das gleiche wie im Tempel aus meinem Traum! Such mal nach irgendwelchen Informationen über diesen Knochenstaub oder den Skelettwächter an sich."

„Ok, mach ich Lara."

„Ich gehe in der Zeit mal gucken was Zip so mit der Karte macht."

Lara ging aus der Bücherei in die Computerzentrale zu Zip. Alister blieb und las weiter.

„Hey Zip, gibt's was neues von der Karte?"

„Aber hallo! Ich habe noch einen Teil der Karte übersetzt!

_Wer allerdings trotzdem will diese Karte verwenden, den werde ich mit Träumen schänden! Nur wer kann widerstehen, wird jemals meinen Tempel sehen! Wirst du jedoch unterbrochen von deinen Qualen, wirst du sterben! Und so wird es sein, denn erst wenn du kannst widerstehen, wird diese Karte enthüllen was du suchst! Doch nur du und die die du möchtest können es sehen, die anderen werden leer ausgehen. Für meine Macht wirst du leiden, doch im Gegensatz zu meinem Wächter sind deine Träume noch bescheiden! Und wenn du den Knochenstaub besitzt, wirst du trotzdem scheitern, dafür wird mein Wächter sorgen! Denn selbst wenn du es versuchst voller Fleiß, der Tod durch meinen Wächter ist der Preis! Auf dem siebten Berg, von der Ruine gesehen, wird eine Schale stehen. Mit dem edlen Staub, gibt sie Preis was du suchst! Die Ziffern III, VII, X, II und IV werden dich zum Tempel bringen! Doch sei gewiss dass er auch dein Grab sein wird!_

„Wow, das… das ist fantastisch!"

„Also mich nervt das diese Antiken Typen immer so unverständlich schreiben mussten! Außerdem konnte Aruja nicht gut reimen."

Lara wollte lachen, doch beim Gedanken an ihre Träume bekam sie nichtmal ein lächeln hin.

„Ja, aber anscheinend hat Aruja selber dieses Dokument geschrieben. Außerdem sind diese Infos wertvoll!"

„Ja, aber was das mit diesen Visionen check ich noch net ganz."

„Hm… anscheinend werde ich sterben, wenn ich aufgeweckt werde! Aber was ich in dieser Vision machen soll ist mir unklar…"

„Ich würde sagen du wartest eine Nacht ab! Auch wenn du die Schmerzen wieder ertragen musst, ist das die einzige Möglichkeit."

„Ja Zip, ich weiß! Ich muss diesen Traum noch einmal haben."

„Was mich auch wundert, ist das unter dem Text noch so viel Platz ist. Wahrscheinlich hat das irgendwas mit diesen Träumen zu tun…"

„Schätze ich auch! Aber du hast auch das Stück oben gelesen! Selbst wenn ich Qualen habe, dürft ihr mich nicht aufwecken!"

Zip und Lara unterhielten sich noch weiter über den Text, bis auf einmal Alister in die Halle kam.

„Hi Alister, hast du schon was herausgefunden?"

„Ja. Ich habe ein Buch gefunden! In diesem steht, das der Wächter nur durch das Auge sterben kann, nicht durch Gewalt. Außerdem soll es noch andere Skelettwächter geben!"

„Was? Andere? Trotzdem danke Alister. Such mal nach Infos über diese anderen."

„Ja, mach ich. Und ihr, habt ihr schon was neues von der Karte?"

Ja, haben wir."

Lara zeigte Alister das neu entzifferte Stück auf dem PC. Danach redeten sie auch über ihre Vermutungen, was Lara jetzt machen müsse.

„Bist du dir sicher dass du den Traum noch mal haben willst?"

„Ja, ganz sicher!"

Alister steckte den Rest des Tages ausnahmsweise mal nicht in der Bibliothek, sondern sonnte sich draußen etwas. Die Sonne schien extrem, daher legte Lara sich zu ihm. Zip kam nicht, er machte noch etwas in der Computerzentrale.

„Willst du nicht rauskommen Zip?"

„Nein, ich mache hier noch etwas an der Karte", rief Zip aus der Computerzentrale.

Lara und Alister sonnten sich noch eine Stunde und gingen dann wieder rein. Alister trank einen Tee und Lara ging in die Schwimmhalle etwas schwimmen. Am Abend aßen alle Zusammen.

„Zip, schon was neues von der Karte?"

„Nein Lara. Unter dem Text kommt bestimmt noch etwas hin, aber mein Pogramm erkennt da nichts!"

„Verdammt!"

„Aber ich habe die Karte jetzt komplett einlesen lassen, und die Schrift im Scanner entziffert. Das bedeutet jetzt hab ich nicht nur alles auf dem Rechner, sondern jetzt kann man die Schrift auf der Karte direkt auch wieder lesen, so ist das nämlich viel praktischer."

„Danke, Zip."

Lara aß ganz normal und ließ es sich nicht anmerken das sie vor dem Traum Angst hatte. Als alle mit Abendessen fertig waren, war es 20:15 Uhr. Lara unterheilt sich in der Eingangshalle noch etwas mit Winston, Zip und Alister, ging dann aber auch schlafen.

_Lara flog gerade durch das zweite Tor und befand sich jetzt in dem riesigen Raum mit dem Auge. Wie das letzte mal auch flog sie nach oben und versuchte nach dem Auge zu greifen. Sie hatte Angst und versuchte wieder die Hand wegzuziehen und das Auge nicht zu nehmen. Auf einmal stockte Laras Hand kurz vor dem Auge. Sie zog sich einen Millimeter zurück und griff dann nach dem Auge. Da wurde es Lara klar! Das meinte Aruja mit widerstehen! Lara durfte das Auge nicht greifen. Doch diese Erkenntnis kam zu spät. Der Skelettwächter sprang wieder auf sie zu!_

„_Ahhhhh! Nein, nein!"_

_Lara spürte wieder die extremen Schmerzen des Feuerstrahls! Jetzt wünschte sie sich wieder doch nicht noch einmal den Traum gehabt zu haben. Doch dafür war es zu spät! Lara stürzte in die Lava und schrie! Danach passierte alles wie im ersten Traum._

Dann wachte Lara auf!

„Verdammt! Puh, puh, es ist vorbei!"

Lara hechelte weiter und stand dann auf. Sie ging in die Eingangshalle um sofort alles Zip, Alister und Winston zu erzählen.

„Guten Morgen Leute! Ich weiß jetzt was auf der Karte mit widerstehen gemeint ist. Ich darf in meinem Traum das Auge nicht schnappen!"

„Wie soll dass den gehen? Ich dachte du kannst in deinem Traum nichts machen!?"

„Ja, dass stimmt. Aber ich habe es heute Nacht geschafft meine Hand still zu halten und das greifen des Auges zu verzögern! Danach haben sich die Schmerzen auch wieder etwas verringert!"

„Das bedeutet also wenn du es nicht schaffst musst du jede Nacht diese Schmerzen ertragen? Das ist doch krank!"

„Ja ich weiß Alister, aber Aruja wollte anscheinend das nicht jeder ihren Tempel findet…!"

„Nicht jeder? Noch niemand hat diesen Tempel gefunden und er ist bestimmt schon an die 1000 Jahre oder so alt!"

„Ja, aber dass wissen wir nicht Zip. Außerdem ist sein Alter auch egal, Hauptsache ich finde diesen Tempel!"

„Tja Lara, dann würde ich vorschlagen wir haben heute alle Freizeit und warten bis du heute Abend wieder träumst!"

„Die Idee finde ich auch gut, Lara!"

„Na gut Jungs, wahrscheinlich ist das das Beste."

Lara, Zip und Alister konnten mal den ganzen Tag entspannen. Zip und Alister blieben im Croft Manor, während Lara heute ausnahmsweise mal shoppen ging um sich abzulenken. Am Abend kam sie mit zwei vollen Tüten nach hause.

„Hey Lara, da bist du ja wieder!"

„Und, habt ihr Jungs Spaß gehabt?"

„Du anscheinend schon wie man sieht! Tja, Weiber eben…", sagte Zip und lachte gehässig.

„Besser als den ganzen Tag vorm PC zu sitzen. Außerdem musste ich eh noch mein Outfit vom Museumsbesuch aus der Reinigung holen!"

„_Museumsbesuch_… der war gut Lara!"

Beide lachten.

„Wo ist eigentlich Alister?"

„Ach, ich glaube der ist schon wieder in der Bücherei."

„Achso."

Lara packte noch ihre Einkäufe aus, räumte alles in den Schrank und ging dann Abendessen. Winston hatte Pizza bestellt. Nachdem sich alle den Magen vollgehauen hatten, ging Lara duschen. So gegen 22:30 ging sie schlafen in der Hoffnung es heute zu schaffen!

_Lara war wieder oben beim Auge. Sie bemühte sich es nicht zu schnappen, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Diesmal gelang es ihr die Hand ein bisschen länger ruhig zu halten, aber im Endeffekt schnappte sie sich das Auge wieder. Der Traum ging auch wie die anderen zu Ende, ohne irgendeine große Veränderung an den Schmerzen._

Der nächste Tag verlief so ähnlich wie der vorherige. Mit dem Unterschied das Lara heute nicht shoppen ging. Zip und Alister freuten sich zwar den ganzen Tag frei zu haben, machten sich allerdings auch Sorgen um Lara. Abends ging Lara wieder ins Bett. Die erste Stunde konnte sie gar nicht einschlafen, danach passierte es aber doch.

_Wieder war Lara auf der Ebene! Sie griff wieder nach dem Auge. Lara wollte diese Schmerzen nicht noch mal spüren, daher bemühte sie sich so gut sie konnte! Es gelang ihr den Arm wegzureisen, allerdings griff sie danach doch wieder nach dem Auge! Lara konnte die Schmerzen nicht mehr ertragen! Gleich würde sie wieder in die Lava fallen! Lara hatte große Panik! Doch kurz vor der Lava flog sie schon wieder nach oben. Das lag wohl daran dass sie den Arm dieses mal wegreisen konnte. Der restliche Traum verlief wie immer._

Lara wachte auf! Sie war geschockter denn je! Auch wenn sie dieses mal nicht in die Lava fiel, würde sie ein weiteres mal nicht aushalten! Lara benahm sich den ganzen restlichen Tag ruhig. Sie hatte Angst, wieder die Schmerzen zu erleiden! Noch einmal würde sich nicht verkraften! Diesen Abend schlief Lara schneller ein.

_Lara war wieder auf der Ebene und bewegte sich auf das Auge zu. Sie streckte wieder ihre Hand aus. Lara gelang es wieder sie wegzureisen, doch sie bewegte sich wieder auf das Auge zu. Lara war angespannt! Sie bemühte sich mit aller Kraft nicht das Auge zu nehmen. Ihre Hand war kurz vor dem Auge… auf einmal stoppte sie. Lara versuchte so sehr nicht das Auge zu berühren, dass ihre Hand schon vibrierte. Sie holte die Hand ein bisschen vom Auge weg. Da sah sie wieder den Skelettwächter. Doch dieses mal stand er nicht wie angewurzelt da, sondern starrte Lara direkt in die Augen. Im Gesichtsausdruck des Skelettes konnte man sehen das es sich schon freute Lara schmerzen zuzufügen. Es wusste dass Lara die Hand nicht wegreisen konnte. Das Skelett starrte Lara weiter mit einer Mischung aus Wut, Freude und Gier an. Jetzt war Lara nicht mehr geschockt. Sie erwiderte den bösen Blick des Skelettes, da sie wütend auf es war. Mit aller Kraft riss Lara an ihrer Hand. Diese bewegte sich ein Stückchen weiter vom Auge weg. Bald konnte Lara nicht mehr! Sie starrte noch einmal das Skelett an, und machte dann einen kräftigen Ruck! Durch den Ruck fiel Lara zurück und ihre Hand wurde aus dem Käfig gerissen! Lara war überglücklich. Auf einmal erlosch das Skelett und zerbröselte zu Staub. Dann flog Lara wieder aus dem Tempel. Sie war jetzt wieder über dem Meer und hatte freien Blick auf die Insel. Lara fragte sich was jetzt wohl passieren würde. Auf einmal erschien vor ihr die Karte! Allerdings war diese Gigantisch und doppelt so groß wie Lara. Alles um sie herum wurde schwarz. Auf einmal begann auf dem Dokument sie Stelle unter dem Text zu leuchten. Eine Karte bildete sich. Die einzelnen Linien leuchteten noch einmal kurz orange auf, dann wurden sie schwarz. Unter dem Text hatte sich jetzt eine Karte gebildet. Dann drehte sich die Riesenkarte um. Auf der Ruckseite, wo normalerweise nichts war, leuchtete jetzt eine Karte kurz in grün auf. Diese war allerdings viel größer als die andere und bedeckte die ganze Rückseite. Allerdings blieb die Karte auch nur eine Sekunde und verschwand dann wieder._

Lara wachte wieder auf.

„Puh! Ich hab es geschafft! Ich… ich hab es wirklich geschafft."

Lara war überglücklich und lächelte. Sie war endlich von den Schmerzen befreit. Sie rannte sofort runter in die Eingangshalle. Auch Zip und Alister betraten diese gerade erst.

„Lara, Lara! Geht es dir gut? Hast du wieder diese Schmerzen gehabt?"

„Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen um mich zu machen, Jungs! Ich hab es geschafft!"

„Yeah baby! Du hast es geschafft Lara!"

„Ja Zip", sagte Lara und lächelte glücklich.

„Toll Lara, du hast es endlich geschafft."

„Danke Alister."

„Meinen Glückwunsch Miss Croft."

„Oh vielen Dank Winston."

„Tja Lara, und was jetzt?"

„Kommt mit Jungs."

Lara ging mit Winston, Zip und Alister in die Computerzentrale. Dort kramte Zip erst einmal die Karte heraus. Dann gab er sie Lara. Lara zeigte auf die Stelle unter dem Text. Dort war jetzt eine Karte wie in Laras Traum erschienen.

„Seht ihr Jungs?"

„Wow, eine Karte! Aber was zeigt die?"

„Die… zeigt die Insel! Und was auf der Insel ist werde ich noch erfahren!"

„Toll Lara! Dann haben wir jetzt die ganze Karte."

„Nein Alister, nur die halbe. Auf der Rückseite gibt es auch noch eine Karte. Das Dokument besteht aus dem Text und zwei Karten."

„Und wie wird die andere Sichtbar?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber die andere hat in einer anderen Farbe geleuchtet, daraus schließe ich dass wir sie erst später brauchen."

„Na dann…"

„Tja, und nachdem wir jetzt die halbe Karte haben würde ich vorschlagen dass ich mich so schnell wie möglich zur Insel mache!"

_So, ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen _


	11. Das weite Meer

Kapitel 11 – Das weite Meer

Lara war beruhigt endlich wieder ruhig schlafen zu können. Sie freute sich schon richtig darauf! Allerdings war es erst Mittag und Lara musste noch eine für die Reise zu dieser Insel packen. Zuerst wählte sie ihr Outfit aus. Sie entschied sich dabei für ihr Pazifik– Outfit mit der normalen braunen Shorts und dem Türkisen kurzen Oberteil.

„Ok Zip, hast du mir schon ein neues Headset gebastelt?"

„Ja, aber mach das nicht auch wieder kaputt!"

„Das war nicht meine Schuld Zip!"

„Jaja, trotzdem. Ach, und du sollt zu Alister in die Bücherei kommen, er hat was über diese Insel rausgefunden…!"

„Ah, sehr gut."

„Ja. Der Rest deiner Ausrüstung ist außerdem auch bereit."

„Ok, danke. Ich bin dann jetzt bei Alister in der Bibliothek."

Lara ging zu Alister in die Bibliothek, in der Hoffnung er hätte irgendwas hilfreiches rausgefunden.

„Na, ich hab gehört du hast was gefunden."

„Ja. Zwar nicht zum Aruja – Tempel direkt aber zu unserer Insel. Die Karte zeigt dass die Insel mitten im Atlantischen Ozean ist. Zum Glück sind dort auch die genauen Koordinaten angegeben, dann müssen wir nicht extra nachforschen."

„Stimmt. Und was hast du jetzt neues herausgefunden?"

„Also die Insel ist fast komplett mit Dschungel übersäht. Sie ist halb – entdeckt – halb unentdeckt. Die Insel wurde schon mal gefunden, allerdings besiedelte man sie nicht da die Kosten den Uhrwald abzuholzen viel zu hoch wären. Ein Forschertrupp wurde mal losgeschickt um die Insel zu durchsuchen. In dem ganzen Uhrwald fand niemand was außer einer der Forscher. Er wurde tot gefunden. Und im Film seiner Kamera waren unglaubliche Bilder. Irgendwas hat ihn angegriffen. Die Fotos durften nie veröffentlicht werden und befinden sich heute in einem Hochsicherheitsareal."

„Sehr Interessant. Anscheinend wird der Tempel doch etwas schwerer als ich dachte. Naja ich werde trotzdem mal hinfahren und nachsehen. Was ist weiter passiert?"

„Aufgrund dieser Fotos hat man einen Suchtrupp auf die Insel geschickt, der allerdings nicht lebend zurückkam. Darauf hin stellte man die Forschungen auf dieser Insel ein und hielt großen abstand von ihr. In sämtlichen Literaturbüchern ist diese Insel als unbesiedelt abgestempelt. Diese Infos habe ich aus einer Biografie von einem der Entdecker der Insel. Nach der Veröffentlichung wurde der Band allerdings wieder vom Markt genommen, da die Infos darin geheim waren. Du hast Glück diese Biografie gehabt zu haben, Lara."

„Ja, danke Alister. Dann brauche ich wohl diese Fotos."

„Wofür denn? Was dort ist wirst du eh erfahren. Ich würde der Insel erstmal einen Besuch abstatten."

„Naja stimmt, du hast recht. Und noch mal danke."

„Wann wirst du abreisen?"

„Ich denke mal Morgen. Die Insel liegt ja mitten im Atlantik! Endlich mal wieder ein schönes Ziel, nicht irgendeine Großstadt wie New York."

„Und wie willst du hinkommen Lara? Willst du mit deinem Helikopter fliegen?"

„Ja, dass ist die schnellste Möglichkeit."

„Naja, außerdem hast du Glück das die Insel im Atlantik liegt, zum Pazifik oder so würdest du nicht so einfach mit einem Helikopter hinkommen."

„Ja, das stimmt. Ach, und du kannst dir heute frei nehmen."

„Danke Lara."

Den Rest des Tages entspannten sich alle. Lara freute sich richtig auf ihr Bett und einen ruhigen Schlaf, ohne Tempel und riesige Feuerskelette. Am nächsten morgen war sie so fröhlich wie schon lange nicht mehr an einem morgen! So gut hatte sie lange nicht mehr geschlafen.

„Hey Zip, guten Morgen, guten Morgen Winston."

„Guten Morgen Miss Croft."

„Morgen Lara. Du siehst ja richtig froh aus."

„Tja, lag wohl an dem guten Schlaf…"

„Oh ja! Falls du Alister suchst, der ist wieder ein bisschen lesen. Wann willst du heute eigentlich los fliegen?"

„So Vormittag."

„Ok, deine Ausrüstung ist schon bereit. Neues Headset, neuer Enterhaken, Pistolen, Uzis mit Muni, dein braunes Standard Outfit, Fernglas und dein PDA. Und lass diesmal wenn möglich alles ganz", sagte Zip und lachte.

„Ich werde es probieren", antwortete Lara gehässig.

„Miss Croft, ich habe Frühstück gemacht."

„Danke Winston."

Lara holte Alister aus der Bücherei und dann Frühstückten alle gemeinsam. Sie redeten noch ein bisschen über Laras Reise zur Insel und standen dann auf. Gegen Mittag überprüfte Lara noch mal ihre Koffer. Zip, Alister und Winston begleiteten sie noch zum Flugplatz des CM, der hinter dem Haus lag. Alle verabschiedeten sich herzlich von Lara.

„So Lara, ich wünsch dir viel Glück."

„Ich dir auch."

„Danke Jungs. Ich bin wahrscheinlich morgen Vormittag wieder da."

„Ok Lara, ich wünsch dir viel Spaß, und beeil dich."

„Ja, mach ich Alister. Ciao Jungs."

„Auf wieder sehen Lara."

„Auf wieder sehen Miss Croft."

„Bis morgen Abend Winston."

„By Lara, pass auf dich auf."

„Klar Zip."

Alle verabschiedeten sich noch einmal von Lara, dann flog sie los. Sie lies das Anwesen hinter sich und flog mitten aus London. Langsam begab sie sich dann Richtung Pazifik.

Lara flog geradewegs über den blauen Atlantik. Sie konnte das Festland schon nicht mehr sehen. Alles was sie noch sehen konnte war das weite, blaue Meer mit seinen paradiesischen Inseln. Aber Lara musste weiter, Urlaub würde sie machen wenn dieser ganze Auftrag zu Ende war. Nach einer weile waren auch kaum noch Inseln zu sehen, nur das blaue nichts, wie in ihrem Traum. Anfangs sehr schön, aber nach der Zeit wurde es dann langweilig. Lara flog bereits 2 ein halb Stunden. Ihr Legend – Outfit mit Flechtzopf und den Gürtel mit ihrer Ausrüstung hatte Lara schon an. Nur das Headset lies sie aus, da sie das blaue Meer genießen – und nicht eine von Zip und Alisters Streitereien mitbekommen wollte. Nachdem sie allerdings 3 Stunden geflogen war, schaltete sie auch dieses an.

„Jungs, hört ihr mich?"

„_Mit voller Lautstärke Lara. Wurde ja auchmal Zeit."_

„Ich wollte nur noch einmal die Ruhe genießen", sagte Lara und grinste.

„_Haha! Außerdem findest du bei dem Helikopterlärm eh keine Ruhe."_

„Du weißt was ich meine. Wo ist eigentlich Alister?"

„_Ausnahmsweise mal nicht in der Bücherei. Er ist in der Schwimmhalle etwas schwimmen. Das würde ich jetzt übrigens auch gerne!?"_

„Ok. Wenn ich auf der Insel bin bist du aber wieder da, ok? Und sag Alister schöne Grüße."

„_Ja mach ich. Wenigstens haben wir dann noch eine dreiviertel Stunde."_

„Ok, dann bis nachher."

Lara schaltete ihr Headset aus und genoss wieder die Aussicht. Sie ließ ihren Zopf im Wind wehen, was sehr angenehm war. Inzwischen war Lara schon fast 4 Stunden geflogen. Sie holte schnell die Karte aus dem Rucksack und schaute sich den Bereich unter dem Text an. An den Koordinaten sah Lara dass es nicht mehr weit war. Sie schaute noch etwas auf die Karte und flog dann ein bisschen nach Links.

„Wo ist diese Insel", dachte sich Lara.

Sie sah immer noch das blaue Meer, bis sich auf einmal vor ihr eine Insel auftat. Die Insel war komplett allein und lag mitten im Meer. Außerdem war sie so gut wie komplett mit Dschungel übersäht. Lara schaute noch einmal auf die Karte um sicher zu gehen. Jetzt war Lara sich sicher: Das war die Insel. Sie landete an einem kleinen Stück strand und stieg aus.

„Wow…"

Lara schaute von der Insel geradeaus und sah nur den Atlantik. Die Insel war weit und breit von hellblauem Wasser umgeben. Laras Haare wehten im starken Wind. Sie schaute in das paradiesische blau und wusste: So etwas schönes hatte sie noch nie gesehen.

_Paradiesisch, nicht? ;D_

_Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, und im nächsten Kapitel geht's dann mal weiter! ;)_


	12. Die Dschungelinsel

Kapitel 12 – Die Dschungelinsel

Lara genoss noch ein letztes mal den Ausblick auf das weite Meer und schaltete dann ihr Headset ein. Alister und Zip waren zwar bestimmt noch am schwimmen, aber das machte Lara nichts. Das kleine Stück strand lag in einer Art Bucht. Der Dschungel fing erst oben an. Lara schaute sich um und entdeckte ein paar riesige Felsen im hinteren Teil der Bucht. Sie kletterte zuerst einen kleinen hoch und sprang dann auf den nächsten. Allerdings war der zweite Felsen war fünffach so hoch wie der erste, sodass Lara sich an ihm festhalten musste. Da der Fels viele Beulen und Einkerbungen hatte, war es aber leicht für sie ihn hochzuklettern. Die Wand vor Lara hatte einen langen Felsriss der sich schräg nach oben schlängelte, daher sprang sie und hielt sich fest. Lara war noch zu niedrig und konnte das Riff noch nicht erreichen. Daher hangelte sie den Felsriss zur Seite, bis sie hoch genug war. Jetzt kletterte Lara ein großes Stück nach oben und sah den riesigen Jungel vor sich.

„_Ah, wie ich sehe geht es schon los Lara."_

„Ach was, das war nur ein bisschen Kletterei."

„_Für dich ist das ja normal."_

„Tja, richtig los geht's aber erst jetzt. Denn jetzt muss ich in den Dschungel hinein…"

„_Oh ja! Hoffen wir dass es nicht allzu schwierig wird."_

Lara ging mitten in den exotischen Wald hinein. Erst musste sie sich nur zwischen riesigen Bäumen und dichtem Grünzeug durchschlagen. Jetzt aber kam sie zu einer riesigen Schlucht. Diese war ungefähr zwölffach so breit wie Lara springen konnte.

„_Endstation Lara. Was willst du jetzt machen?"_

„Abwarten. Vielleicht komme ich ja an irgendeiner Stelle rüber…"

„_Vielleicht hat die Schlucht an einer Seite einen Übergang…"_

„Gute Idee Zip, ich werde mal nachschauen. Wo ist eigentlich Alister?"

„_Weiß ich nicht."_

Lara ging die Schlucht an beiden Seiten zu Ende, aber ohne Erfolg. Der obere Teil (das Riff) der Insel war anscheinend durch diese Schlucht in 2 Hälften geteilt. Die Schlucht war ungefähr 15 Meter tief. Unten war ein reisender Strom der ins Meer mündete. Aus ihm heraus ragten zahlreiche Spitze Felsen und sonstige Steine. Da das wilde Wasser unten gegen die Felsen schlug konnte Lara gar nichts erkennen.

„Ich würde sagen, dass klappt schon mal nicht."

„_Vielleicht kommst du ja durch die Bäume rüber, die haben ziemlich riesige und dicke Äste…"_

„Ah, eine gute Idee nach meinem Geschmack!"

„_Hätte ich bloß nichts gesagt", _warf Zip sich heiter vor.

Lara schaute zu ein paar großen Bäumen die Am Rand der Schlucht und sogar aus ihren Wänden wuchsen. Sie sprang auf einen Baum, der diagonal aus der Wand der Schlucht wuchs. Lara lief den Stamm hoch. Am Ende sprang sie nach oben und hielt sich an einem Ast eines Baumes fest, der vor der Schlucht wuchs. Lara zog sich wieder hoch und sprang noch ein paar Äste höher. Der Baum hatte einen Ast der mitten über die Schlucht ragte. Dieser war mit Blättern und Grünzeug übersäht.

„Meinst du das hält Zip?"

„_Das Grünzeug? Niemals! Ich würde es nicht probieren La…"_

Ehe Zip seinen Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte war Lara auch schon losgesprungen. Sie landete auf dem Grünzeug. Lara fühlte sich zwar etwas unstabil, aber es hielt. Sie ging sehr vorsichtig darauf entlang. Am Ende sprang sie ab und hielt sich an einem Ast eines Baumes fest, der von der anderen Seite schräg über die Schlucht wuchs. Jetzt hing Lara mitten über der Schlucht. Sie zog sich hoch, sprang zur nach links ab und Hakte ihren Haken am Ast eines Baumes neben ihrem ein. Sie drehte sich in der Luft um 180° und fing dann an zu schwingen. Sie sprang ab und hielt sich an einem dünnen Ast – wieder am ersten Baum der anderen Seite fest. Der war allerdings viel höher und so dünn, dass Lara wie an einer Stange daran schwang. Sie drehte sich am Ast wieder um 180°, sprang ab und landete auf dem Ast an dem sie sich eben eingehackt hatte. Sie zog sich hoch.

„_Ich kann gar nicht hinsehen! Pass bloß auf Lara. Du bist jetzt allein schon 10 Meter über dem normalen Boden, aber wenn du dann auch noch in die Schlucht stürzt…"_

„Tja, ich spiele eben gerne mit Risiko!"

„_Oh ja!"_

Lara ging den Ast entlang und sah was nach der Schlucht kam: Eine große lange Felsschräge die weiter unten zu einem Tunnel wurde. Sie sprang geradeaus auf einen Ast unter ihr und von dort aus noch einmal tiefer. Von hier aus konnte sie auf die Schräge springen. Sie schlidderte runter.

„_Gut Lara, du bist über die Schlucht."_

„Aber das ist nur eine Sache!"

Lara hatte zwar die Schräge gesehen, aber nicht nach Fallen etc. geprüft. Daher merkte sie zu spät dass sie geradewegs in ein Klappmesser reinraste das in diesem Moment zu schnappen anfing!

„_Scheise Lara!"_

„Verdammt!"

Lara machte einen Hechtsprung nach vorne über das Messer hinweg. Die Schräge ging zwar noch ein Stück, aber Lara sah unten einen Ruinengang in dem von allen Seiten Stacheln im Sekundentakt raus kamen! Hier Gab es jetzt schon Fallen, was bedeutete Lara war bald da. Die Stachelnfalle ging 2 Meter, sodass man nicht durchkommen würde. Lara sprang von der Schräge nach vorne und hielt sich an einem Ast fest der rechts über die Schräge ragte.

„_Puh, war dass knapp!"_

„Oh ja! Ich wusste ja nicht das es auf der Insel auch Fallen gibt…"

Links und rechts von der Schräge waren Tempelmauern. Diese waren zwar schon alt, blockierten den Weg dahinter aber trotzdem, sodass die Schräge der einzige weg weiter war.

„Ah, Mauern. Zwar schon etwa verfallen, aber man erkennt schon eine angeordnete Tempelstruktur. Wenn der Tempel noch ganz wäre, würde das bestimmt alles sehr schön aussehen!"

„_Mag sein, aber wenn das der Dschungel ist, will ich gar nicht erfahren was dich im Tempel erwartet."_

„Sei nicht so, ich bin gespannt was in dem Tempel ist. Außerdem müssen wir ihn jetzt erstmal finden."

„_Hi Leute, hab ich was verpasst?"_

„_Och nein. Lara hat bis eben nur in 10 Meter Höhe auf Bäumen rumgetobt, und das in einem Dschungel der mit gemeinen Fallen gespickt ist…"_

„_Also eigentlich das übliche, wie?"_

Lara antwortete lächelnd: „Eigentlich schon. Hey Alister."

„_Hi Lara. Dann will ich dich jetzt nicht weiter stören und bin leise."_

„Sehr schön, daran solltest du dir ein Beispiel nehmen Zip", sagte Lara gehässig.

„_Ok, genug rumgealbert, mach lieber mal weiter."_

„Ja, aber wie soll ich die Stacheln da wegbekommen?"

„_Frag mich erst gar nicht!"_

„Hm? Ahhh!"

„_Und was war das jetzt Lara?"_

„Siehst du gleich Alister."

Lara schaute auf die Wand die etwas entfernt vor ihr lag. Das war die Wand, die die Schräge weiter unten zu einem Tunnel machte. Sie war sehr felsig, und sah aus als würde sie gleich zerbröckeln.

„_Hast du etwa vor hier eine Lawine zu machen?"_

„Ganz genau Zip."

Lara zog die Pistolen aus ihren Holstern, und zielte auf die Bröckelige Wand. Sie schoss ein paar mal, aber nichts passierte. Lara schoss weiter auf die Wand, bis es ein kurzes, schwaches beben gab, und ein paar große Felsen von der Wand abbröckelten. Mit einem Rums landeten sie auf der Schräge. Die Felsen rollten langsam den Hang herunter, gegen Ende wurden sie etwas schneller, wobei die Erde wieder ein bisschen bebte.

„_Ah jetzt verstehe ich deinen Plan Lara!" _

Lara sprang vom Ast wieder auf die Schräge. Sie rutschte runter und ging den Gang. Die Felsbrocken waren bis ans andere Ende des Ganges gerollt, und hatten die Stacheln komplett zerschmettert. Sie ging den Gang entlang und kroch an den Felsbrocken vorbei. Am Ende des Ganges gab es eine in Stein gehauene Treppe, die wieder etwas nach oben führte. Daneben waren wieder Tempelmauern. Jetzt war Lara auf einer großen Dschungelfläche die sie als zerfallenes Tempeltal erkennen konnte. Außerdem war dieser Teil des Dschungels schon mehr paradiesisch. Hier konnte man ein paar Tempeltrümmer und kleine eingestürzte Ruinen sehen, außerdem wuchsen hier schöne Pflanzen, die dem ganzen einen paradiesischen Eindruck gaben, was auch einer der Gründe war das Lara diesen Teil als Tempeltaal identifizierte.

„Ah, wir scheinen unserem Tempel näher zu kommen, das sieht ja schon mal wie das Tal des Tempels aus!"

„_Anscheinend."_

Lara schaute sich genauer um. Hier hab es nur ein paar, dafür aber sehr große Bäume. Die exotische Pflanzen, kleinen Ruinen und eingestürzten Tempelgebilde die Lara schon entdeckt hatte, schmückten das ganze. Hinter Lara war die Treppe und daneben wiegesagt Tempelmauern. Sie war jetzt anscheinend auf einem erhöhten Hügel, einem Riff auf dem Riff. An der Seite der Klippe, ging es jetzt nicht nur 15, sondern bestimmt 20 Meter runter. Das schönste war aber ein prasselnder Wasserfall, der in eine Gigantische runde Grube in der Mitte des Tals floss. Diese war ebenfalls bestimmt 20 Meter tief und ragte sogar ein Stück ins Meer hinein. Dass konnte man an dem kleinen See unten am Boden erkennen. Lara ging aber zuerst zu einer der eingestürzten kleinen Ruinen. Aber die glichen von der Größe her eher einer Küche. Da Lara hier drin weder Hebel, Wandmalereinen oder sonstige wichtige Sachen fand, ignorierte sie die kleinen Ruinen erstmal und ging zu dem großen Loch dass sie eh am meisten interessierte.

„_Wow! Das ist doch mal ein Paradies."_

„Ein überwuchertes Tropenparadies, aber trotzdem sehr hübsch. Ich möchte gern mal wissen was in dem Loch ist."

Lara holte ihr Fernglas raus und betrachtete das Loch genauer. Auf einmal sprang Lara von hinten irgendetwas an! Sie flog zu Boden! Noch während sie angesprungen wurde, schmiss Lara das Ding mit den Beinen in die Schlucht! Sie konnte nicht erkennen was es war, sie sah nur noch wie es in den kleinen See fiel und von der Strömung unter Wasser in ein kleines Loch gezerrt und weggespült wurde.

„_Was war das?"_

„Keine Ahnung Zip. Aber es hatte spitze Krallen, war groß und hatte scharfe Zähne!"

„_Hm, ein Tiger oder Löwe kann es nicht gewesen sein, die leben nicht hier. Vielleicht ein wilder Hund oder Wolf…"_

„Das war kein wilder Hund! Aber was es auch immer war, ich hoffe wir sehen es nicht wieder."

„_Wäre vorteilhaft."_

Lara griff nach ihrem Fernglas, aber es war nicht am Gürtel. Da fiel ihr ein dass sie es in der Hand gehabt hatte. Sie schaute das Loch runter. Da musste ihr Fernglas sein!

„Auf nach unten Jungs!"

„_Du willst doch nicht etwa nur wegen deinem Fernglas da runter, oder?"_

„Nicht nur, da unten muss irgendwas sein das uns zum Tempel führt, ich meine guckt mal, hier ist nichts. Außerdem ist dieser Wasserfall nicht natürlich entstanden, seht ihr?"

Lara schaute zu einer großen Steinstatue, besser gesagt dem Kopf von ihr, dem der Wasserfall aus dem Mund lief. Der Kopf an sich war mit wenigen Ranken und Blättern überwuchert.

„_Stimmt, dass wurde gebaut. Wenn nicht alles so überwuchert wäre, wär das ja eine ganz schicke Tempelanlage."_

„Ja, stimmt. Aber erstmal müssen wir jetzt nach du unten."

„_Und wie willst du da hin kommen?"_

„_Rat mal!"_

„Ganz genau Zip, klettern!", sagte Lara froh.

Auch hier wuchsen ein paar Bäume und Äste aus der Wand der Grube. Lara hing sich an die Kante und ließ sich fallen. Sie hielt sich an einem Riss in der Felswand fest und hangelte an ihm zur Seite. Zwischendurch wurde der Felsriss unterbrochen. Lara sprang seitlich ab und griff die andere Seite des Risses. Sie hangelte sich weiter bis sie über einem Baum war, der fast Waagerecht aus der Wand wuchs. Sie ließ sich fallen und landete auf dem dicken Stamm. Jetzt musste Lara zu einem Baum der weit von ihr entfernt und unter ihr lag. Sie nahm Anlauf und sprang ab. Lara fiel ein Stück und schaffte es knapp an den Ast des Baumes. Sie hielt sich nur mit einer Hand fest und rutschte auch mit der langsam ab!

„_Pass auf Lara!"_

Lara rutschte immer weiter ab! Mit letzter Kraft schaffte sie es sich mit der anderen Hand festzuhalten und sich hochzuziehen. Auch der Baum auf dem sie jetzt stand wuchs Waagerecht. Lara sprang an einen Felsriss und hangelte sich rundherum. Am Ende ließ sie sich 3 mal fallen. Sie hangelte sich weiter bis sie zu einem Baum kam der Diagonal aus der Wand wuchs. Zwischen ihm und Lara wurde der Felsriss außerdem lange unterbrochen. Sie sprang zur Seite ab und griff nach dem Stamm des Diagonalen Baumes. Lara zog sich erneut hoch und sprang auch von hier wieder an einen Felsriss rechts von ihr. Auch hier hangelte sie sich zur Seite und sprang dann wieder seitlich ab. Lara griff nach einer kleinen Felsnische. Allerdings war die Nische nur klein und Lara konnte sich hier nicht entlanghangeln rechts von ihr war auch kein Felsriss. Lara sprang trotzdem seitwärts ab und hackte ihren Haken an einem Baum der etwas weiter entfernt und höher war ein. Sie lief jetzt an der Wand entlang und sprang dann ab. Sie landete wieder auf einem Baum.

„_Was war den das für ein geiler Trick Lara?!"_

„Tja, Übung macht den Meister."

Lara sprang vom Baum aus zu einem Felsriss und hangelte ihn ein Stück zur Seite. Dann sprang sie seitwärts ab und landete wieder auf einem tieferen Baum. Sie sprang an einen Felsriss und lies sich 4 mal fallen. Jetzt konnte Lara sich einfach fallen lassen, und die Grube betreten.

„_Sehr gut Lara, du hast es geschafft."_

„Aber jetzt muss ich noch in den Tempel."

Erst jetzt wo Lara unten war, bemerkte sie wie tief und groß die Grube eigentlich war. Wenn man nach oben schaute sah sogar alles sehr schön aus. Die Grube an sich war mit schönen Pflanzen bewachsen. Lara betrachtete jetzt den See. Er war nicht sonderlich tief, hatte aber in der Mitte ein Loch, durch das dieses Viech gesogen worden war. Aber das Loch im kleinen See interessierte Lara nicht, da es um sie herum am Rand der Grube 6 schön verzierte Hebel gab!

„Na also, immerhin etwas."

„_Aber was sollen die Hebel bewirken, hier gibt es kein Tor oder so."_

„_Das hat wahrscheinlich etwas mit dem See zu tun."_

„Ganz genau Alister. Aber wahrscheinlich muss man die Hebel nicht einfach so umlege, bestimmt nur ein paar oder so."

„_Könnte sein, probieren wir es mal."_

„Ich würde sagen wir gucken erstmal was in dem Loch da ist", sagte Lara und zeigte auf den See.

„_Ok, dass geht auch."_

Lara sprang in den See. Das Wasser war angenehm kalt. Sie hob erstmal ihr Fernglas auf, das glücklicherweise im Wasser gelandet und wasserdicht war. Lara schnallte es an den Gürtel, holte tief Luft und tauchte dann ab. Sie tauchte durch das Loch und war in einer Art Höhle die anscheinend unter dem Meer lag, aber an der Insel gewachsen war. Quasi eine kleine Höhle unter der Insel. Lara tauchte mitten in die Höhle hinein und sah am Ende der Höhle ein Tor an der Decke, allerdings war es nicht bemalt, und auch in der Höhle an sich gab es keine Tipps zu den Hebeln. Sie tauchte wieder auf und stieg aus dem kleinen See. Allerdings hatte Lara eine kleine Felsnische hinterm Tor übersehen, aus der ein Stück eines Schwanzes rausguckte – und zwar vom Schwanz von Laras Angreifer!

„_Wow, dass ist ein Wunder der Natur, eine Höhle unterm Meer, die aber an einer Insel gewachsen ist!"_

„Ja, und die Insel muss hohl sein, da der Tempel anscheinend in der Insel gebaut wurde."

„_Hm, könnte sein."_

„Aber das Wasser in der Unterwasserhöhle schmeckt salzig, ich dachte der See wurde durch den Wasserfall erzeugt."

„_Das stimmt, anscheinend hat die Höhle eine kleine Verbindung zum Meer. Muss sie ja auch, denn wenn das Wasser nicht ablaufen kann, würde der Wasserfall die Grube ja fluten!"_

„Stimmt auch wieder. Naja wollen wir mal sehen was mit unseren Hebeln ist."

Lara ging zu einem der 6 Hebel und legte ihn nach vorne um. Danach auch noch die anderen rundherum in der Reihenfolge. Da die Hebel in einem Kreis aufgestellt waren, war es schwer zu sagen welcher der erste war. Als Lara alle umgelegt hatte, passierte allerdings nichts.

„_Das war wohl nichts Lara."_

„Ja. Anscheinend müssen sie in irgendeiner Reihenfolge betätigt werden."

Lara legte alle wieder um und probierte eine viertel Stunde lang alle möglichen Reihenfolgen zu betätigen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Weitere 10 Minuten später hatte sie bestimmt schon 11 oder 12 Kombinationen ausprobiert!

„_Lara, wenn du alle Kombinationen ausprobieren willst sitzt du noch morgen hier!"_

„_Da hat Alister Recht Lara."_

„Ja ich weiß. Jetzt bleibt uns nur noch eine Möglichkeit: Die Fotos!"

_Na, Rätselt ma was Lara da angegriffen hat! ;)_

_Hoffe mein Kapitel 12 hat euch gefallen, und ich würde mich über Reviews freuen! _


	13. Bedeutende Fotos

Kapitel 13 – Bedeutende Fotos

„Unsere einzige Möglichkeit: Die Fotos!"

„_Ja, aber glaubst du da finden wir was?"_

„Ja. Die Fotos sind streng geheim, also muss irgendetwas unglaublich wichtiges oder gefährliches drauf sein."

„_Vielleicht hat er nur dieses Viech Fotografiert…"_

„Glaube ich nicht. Das Viech war ja hier oben, und der Forscher hat den Tempel entdeckt. Wahrscheinlich war das schreckliche was er entdeckt hat im Tempel – und das heißt auf den Fotos könnten wir sehen wie der Tempel aufgeht!"

„_Selbst wenn Lara, willst du nach der Sache mit dem Museum noch eine Straftat begehen und in einen geheimen Hochsicherheitstrakt einbrechen? Wobei der außerdem besser als das Museum bewacht ist."_

„Ich komm da schon rein Zip, und selbst wenn ich entdeckt werde, das Hochsicherheitsareal soll doch geheim bleiben, daher wird da wahrscheinlich auch nicht so ein Wind drum gemacht."

„_Das stimmt allerdings. Naja wir werden dich ja eh nicht aufhalten können, aber bevor du die Sache angehen kannst musst du ja erstmal aus diesem Loch raus!"_

„_Da hat Zip allerdings recht."_

„Tja, dann wird jetzt eben wieder geklettert."

Lara warf ihrem Haken nach dem untersten Baum, von dem sie gekommen war. Sie fing an weit zu schwingen und sprang dann ab. Erneut hakte sie ihren Haken ein – diesmal allerdings in einer Felseinkerbung. Lara kletterte den Haken hoch und begann dann an der Wand zu laufen. Allerdings nicht in Richtung Baum, sondern in die andere Richtung. Sie sprang ab und hielt sich an einem kleinen Felsriss fest. Sie stemmte sich mit ihren Beinen vom Felsriss ab und griff dann nach oben. So gelang sie zu einem Felsriss über ihr. Lara hangelte diesen entlang und sprang dann seitlich auf einen hohen Baum ab. Dann sprang sie geradeaus und warf ihren Haken an einem Baum schräg über ihr ein. Lara nahm so viel Schwung wie möglich und sprang dann ab. Sie griff nach einem Felsriss. Der war höher als der Baum. Lara hangelte sich rundherum und griff dann wieder nach einem Felsriss über ihr. Sie sprang seitlich ab und griff einen Ast der aus der Wand wuchs. Sie schwang an ihm, doch dann begann der Ast zu knacksen!

„_Achtung Lara, der bricht gleich!"_

Lara sprang schnell ab und schaffte es mit einer Hand einen weiteren Felsriss zu greifen. Der Teil der Runden Wand an dem Lara jetzt hing, war voll mit spitzen Steinen, sodass Lara ihn ein großes Stück hochklettern konnte. Zip und Alister waren einfach still, da sie wussten dass Lara sich konzentrieren musste. Sie war schon fast ganz hochgeklettert, als auf einmal ein Stein unter ihr wegbrach.

„Ah! Verdammt!"

„_Lara pass auf!"_

Lara hing nun mit einer Hand an der Felswand, und ihre Beine hatten keinen Halt! Auf einmal brach der Felsen an dem sie sich noch festhielt ab! Lara stürzte in die Tiefe!

„_Lara! Nein!"_

Lara schaffte es sich mit einer Hand an einem kleinen Stein festzuhalten, doch auch der brach fast. Lara stemmte sich mit ihren Beinen nach oben und schaffte es mit beiden Händen einen Stein zu greifen. Mit ihren Füßen fand sie ebenfalls Halt.

„_Scheise war das knapp Lara!"_

„Ja! Ich bin vollkommen erschöpft!

Lara kletterte an der Wand weiten nach oben. Sie hatte jetzt ein dreiviertel der Grube geschafft. Sie sprang zu Seite ab und griff einen großen Baum der Waagerecht aus der Wand wuchs. Lara zog sich hoch. Der Baum hatte einen sehr dicken Stamm, daher konnte Lara sich hinlegen. Sie lag sich auf den Rücken und genoss den kühlen Wind. Ein paar Sonnenstrahlen fielen ihr durch die Blätterdecke ganz oben über der Grube ins Gesicht. Lara genoss es und entspannte sich. Sie hörte die Geräusche des Waldes und das Rauschen des Wasserfalls.

„Ich bin vollkommen fertig Jungs!"

„_Glauben wir dir, ruh dich nur aus."_

Lara war so erschöpft, dass sie eine halbe Stunde auf dem Baum liegen blieb. Sie ließ sich noch ein letztes mal die Sonne ins Gesicht strahlen und stand dann auf.

„_Langsam solltest du vielleicht mal weiter, Lara."_

„Ja, ich weiß."

Lara stand auf und kletterte weiter. Sie hangelte noch um ein paar Felsrisse, sprang auf Bäume die aus der Wand wuchsen und warf ihren Haken. Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde war Lara auf dem höchsten Baum angelangt. Sie sprang gerade nach oben und hielt sich an einem Ast fest. Sie drehte sich und fing dann an, an ihm zu schwingen. Sie sprang ab und griff nach einem Felsriss weit über dem Baum. Sie hangelte sich rundherum und griff dann wieder nach einem Felsriss über ihr. Lara stemmte sich noch ein letztes mal mit den Beinen ab und griff dann nach der Kante der Grube. Sie zog sich hoch und war endlich wieder draußen!

„_Gut Lara, du hast es geschafft."_

„_Aber sie muss noch zurück die Schräge hoch und über die Klippe."_

„_Stimmt Alister .Aber du solltest dich beeilen, es wird langsam dunkel."_

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber diesen Rück weg will ich mir jetzt wirklich nicht mehr antun."

Lara ging zur kante der Klippe – und zwar genau zu der Seite die keinen Strand hatte. Sie schaute nach unten und lächelte.

„_Oh nein Lara, dass wirst du nicht…"_

„Oh doch Zip", sagte Lara erfreut.

„_Ich wusste es!"_

Lara rieb sich die Hände und fing dann an froh zu grinsen. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und nahm Anlauf. Sie sprang von der Kante so weit wie möglich ab und war jetzt 20 Meter über dem offenen Meer! Sie machte einen Kopfsprung!

„_Wooho! Das fetzt man!"_

„_Ich kann gar nicht hinsehen Zip!"_

Lara flog immer weiter und weiter nach unten, bis sie mit einer großen Wasserfonträne ins Meer aufkam. Sie tauchte ein Stück und tauchte dann auf.

„Ah, dass war erfrischend Jungs!"

„_Kann ich mir vorstellen. Und du kannst wieder hingucken Alister."_

„_Ah ja gut."_

Lara war schwamm um die halbe Insel bis sie wieder im Strand mit ihrem Helikopter war. Jetzt war sie noch erschöpfter als vorher. Inzwischen war es schon dunkler und es gab auch keine Sonne mehr. Lara war kalt daher ging sie in den Helikopter. Sie ruhte sich eine halbe Stunde im Helikopter aus und verarztete erstmal die Wunden die dieses Viech ihr zubereitet hatte. Die Kratzer schnitten zwar nicht tief ein, dafür waren sie sehr sehr groß! Nach einer Stunde schaute Lara auf die Uhr ihres PDA. Inzwischen war es schon 20:00 Uhr.

„_Willst du jetzt noch los fliegen?"_

„Besser nicht, sonst schlafe ich im Flug noch ein. Ich bin erschöpft und auch noch müde dazu. Ich werde heute Nacht im Helikopter übernachten und dann gleich morgen los fliegen."

„_OK Lara, aber angesichts der Sache das dich dieses Viech angesprungen hat, halte ich nicht so viel davon!"_

„Mir passiert schon nichts. Ich schalte mein Headset dann jetzt mal aus, ok Jungs?"

„_Ja schon ok Lara. Gute Nacht."_

„_Ja, gute Nacht Lara."_

„Gute Nacht Jungs, bis morgen Vormittag."

Lara schlief auf der Rückbank des Helikopters. Zum Glück hatte sie ein paar Decken dabei. Auch wenn es trotzdem etwas unbequem und kalt war, freute sich Lara, da das allemal besser war als diese Albträume! Sie trank noch einen Schluck Wasser, zu essen hatte sie belegte Brötchen. Lara as eins und schlief dann ein.

Als Lara am nächsten morgen aufwachte schaute sie zuerst auf die PDA – Uhr. Es war erst 7:30 Uhr morgens. Lara stand auf und füllte erstmal den Tank des Helikopters. Da Zip und Alister sicher noch schliefen ließ Lara das Headset aus. Sie flog einfach los. Sie genoss wieder die freie Sicht aufs Meer, allerdings war es ziemlich kühl, es war ja auch noch früh morgens. Lara flog wieder 3, 4 Stunden. Um 12:00 Uhr vormittags landete sie auf dem Flugplatz des Croft Manor. Alister, Zip und Winston standen schon unten um sie zu empfangen! Lara landete und stieg aus dem Helikopter.

„Willkommen zurück Miss Croft."

„Hey Lara!"

„Ja, hey!"

„Hey Jungs, hey Winston.

„So, und nun noch mal zu der Sache mit den Fotos… ich finde das keine gute Idee!"

„Ich auch nicht, aber das ist die einzige Möglichkeit Alister."

„Ich halte zwar auch nichts davon, aber wenn sie es trotzdem tun wollen, kann ich ihnen ja schon mal die Sachen packen."

„Danke Winston."

„Naja und weil wir dich eh nicht davon abbringen können, sag ich dazu gar nichts Lara."

„Gute Idee Zip", sagte Lara belustigt.

Alle gingen erstmal rein und redeten dann weiter, über die Fotos, das Ding das Lara angegriffen hatte und alles andere.

„Also Zip: Als ich das Viech runtergeschmissen hab war die Headsetkamera kurz auf es gerichtet! Und selbst wenn du da nichts erkennen kannst, ich will das du das gesamte Video des Ausfluges noch mal durchgehst. Untersuche die ganzen Aufnahmen aus der Grube."

„Ok, kein Problem Lara."

„Alister, du versuchst herauszufinden wo sich dieser Hochsicherheitstrakt befindet."

„Das ist ein geheimes Areal, ich glaube so einfach ist das nicht herauszufinden."

„Naja, versuch es, ich kann dir auch ein bisschen helfen. Und Winston, sie packen bitte meinen Koffer außer das Outfit, das mache ich von der Lage dieses Hochsicherheitstraktes abhängig."

„Selbstverständlich Miss Croft."

„Ok, dann würde ich sagen wir arbeiten den Plan jetzt durch."

Zip ging in die Computerzentrale, Alister und Lara in die Bücherei. Winston packte Laras Koffer. Lara und Alister suchten vergebens, Zip aber anscheinend nicht. Nach einer halben Stunde kam er in die Bücherei.

„Lara, ich hab was neues!"

„Ah gut, danke Zip."

Lara, Zip und Alister gingen in die Computerzentrale.

„Hast du ein Bild von meinem Angreifer?"

„Nein. Ich sehe ihn von sehr nahe, daher ist alles etwas verpixelt, und durch den Schwung auch noch verschwommen. Ich werde das später mit einem Pogramm bearbeiten. Aber ich habe was interessantes in der Grube gefunden."

Zip zeigte Lara und Alister ein Standbild vom PC auf dem Lara gerade mit ihrem Hacken an der Wand lief. Er zoomte in die untere rechte Ecke. Er tippte in paar Tasten und das Bild wurde klar. Man konnte ein Tor sehen das von Grünzeug überdeckt war. Lara staunte!

„Wieso konnte ich das nicht unten von der Grube aus nicht sehen?"

„Das Tor ist komplett mit Grünzeug überdeckt, nur da oben war eine Lücke. Ich hab auch noch mal näher rangezoomt, und es besteht kein Zweifel dass es ein Tor ist!"

„Na also! Vielleicht sind auf dem Tor ja Hinweiße!?"

„Aber nur um das herauszufinden müsstest du noch mal zur Insel fahren Lara", sagte Alister.

„Nicht unbedingt. Zwischendurch schimmert immer wieder ein bisschen vom Tor durch das Grünzeug. Ich könnte die Stellen markieren und mit einem Pogramm das Grünzeug weg animieren. Damit hätten wir wenigstens schon mal ein lückiges Gesamtbild und könnten sehen ob auf dem Tor überhaupt Ansätze von Hinweißen sind."

„Danke Zip, versuch das mal. Und danach klemm dich hinter meinen Angreifer!"

„Wird gemacht Lara."

Lara und Alister gingen wieder in die Bücherei. Sie suchten weiter, aber ohne Erfolg. Nach 11 Büchern hatte Lara keine Lust mehr, und Alister war langsam auch angenervt, da er die letzten 3 Tage schon in der Bücherei verbracht hatte. Stattdessen gingen beide zu Zip in die Computerzentrale.

„Hey Lara, hey Alister, schon was neues?"

„Bei uns nicht, bei dir?"

„Ja, ich hab das Tor lückenhaft zusammengefügt. Darauf sind aber keine Hinweise, daher werde ich mich jetzt um deinen Angreifer kümmern. Und ihr?"

„Wir werden jetzt entspannen!"

„Was? Gemein! Ich muss hier Ackern und ihr dürft euch entspannen!"

„Tja Zip, so ist das Leben, und wir waren die letzten 3 Tage schon in der Bücherei", sagte Alister erfreut.

„Aber sobald ich die Sache mit dem Angreifer geregelt hab, hab ich auch frei, ok?"

„Geht klar Zip."

Lara und Alister setzten sich in die Eingangshalle und tranken einen Tee. Sie unterhielten sich entspannt und genossen es Zip damit zu ärgern. Als beide ihren Tee leer getrunken hatten, standen sie auf.

„Moment mal Lara!"

„Was denn Alister?"

„Ich glaube in dem Buch das uns auf die Fotos gebracht hat, war auch der Standort des Hochsicherheitsareals angegeben."

„Ah, sehr gut! Dann guck ich mal nach."

„Du?"

„Ja. Du warst in letzter Zeit oft genug in der Bibliothek, ich gucke nach und du hast heute frei. Aber reib es Zip nicht zu sehr unter die Nase!"

Lara grinste Alister gehässig an.

„Ahhh mach ich Lara!"

„Ey Lara, da hab ich gesehen! Mich könnt ihr damit nicht ärgern!"

„Na dann werde ich jetzt in den erfrischenden Pool gehen und einfach entspannen."

„Sehr gute Idee Alister, ich komme auch in 5 Minuten."

„Jaja, schon ok! Ihr habt mich dran gekriegt! Könnt ihr jetzt bitte mal aufhören mir das unter die Nase zu reiben?"

„Geht doch", sagte Lara zufrieden.

„Haha!"

Alle taten was sie vorhatten. Zip versuchte die Bilder von Laras Angreifer zu entschlüsseln, Alister ging wirklich etwas schwimmen, und Lara suchte in der Bibliothek eine viertel Stunde das Buch. Danach ging sie zurück in die Eingangshalle.

„Zip, weißt du wo Alister das Buch hingelegt hat?"

„Ja, ich glaube das hat er irgendwo auf den oberen Schreibtisch in der Bibliothek gelegt."

„Ah ok, danke."

Lara ging zurück und die Treppe in der Bibliothek hoch. Sie schmiss oben auf dem Schreibtisch ein paar Bücher runter und fand dann unten zwischen endlosen Pergamenten und Büchern das richtige Buch. Lara schaute sich um. Der ganze Schreibtisch war voll aufgeschlagenen Büchern und Schriftdokumenten, auf dem Boden lagen ebenfalls ein paar Bücher und Pergamente verstreut. Vor den Regalen lagen ebenfalls ein paar Bücher.

„Hier muss dringend mal wieder aufgeräumt werden", murmelte Lara vor sich hin.

Jetzt nahm sie das Buch und blätterte es eine viertel Stunde durch, bis sie auf den Teil mit ihrer Insel stieß. Lara überflog alles, bis sie auf die Stelle mit dem Hochsicherheitstrakt stieß. Ab da las sie sich alles genau durch.

„Ah! Das Hochsicherheitsareal befindet sich Gerüchten zufolge auf einem eingezäunten Gebiet im Kunlun Shan, einem Gebirge in China! Das Gebiet an sich ist eine Militärische, aber strenggeheime Einrichtung. Es soll die sicherte Hochsicherheitsbasis der Welt sein! Interessant!"

Lara ging in die Eingangshalle zu Zip. Dieser saß immer noch in der Computerzentrale.

„Hey Zip, ich habe herausgefunden wo sich unsere Hochsicherheitsbasis befindet!"

„Ah, sehr gut Lara. Ich bin gerade dabei das Bild von deinem Angreifer näher zu untersuchen und deutlicher zu machen. Außerdem suche ich noch die richtige Position."

„Ok."

In diesem Moment kam Alister mit einem Handtuch umgebunden aus der Schwimmhalle in die Eingangshalle.

„Ah Alister, du kommst gerade recht, ich habe herausgefunden wo unsere Basis ist."

„Ah, sehr gut. Ich gehe mich nur schnell umziehen, ok?"

„Ja, ok", sagte Lara lachend.

Lara wartete und Zip tippte weiter am PC. Lara schaute ihm zu, in der Hoffnung das Viech erkennen zu können. Da kam Alister auch schon wieder.

„So Lara, wo liegt denn nun unser Hochsicherheitstrakt?"

„Besser gesagt eine ganze Basis, und die liegt im Kunlun Shan in China!"

„Ah ein Gebirge in China. Soll ich ihnen dann ihr Winterourfit einpacken?"

„Ja, danke Winston. Aber das mit blauem Pulli und der braunen Jacke."

„Aber Miss Croft, das ist doch viel zu kalt!"

„Soll ich vielleicht auch die Bibliothek etwas aufräumen, ich habe gesehen in welchem Zustand sie ist. Ihr Vater wäre jetzt sicher sehr verärgert."

„Ja, vielen Dank Winston!"

„Keine Uhrsache, Miss Croft."

„Interessant Lara, aber meines Wissens ist das Kunlun Shan riesig, die Basis könnte also überall sein."

„Ja, deswegen werde ich mich heute und morgen auch genauer mit dem Kunlun Shan befassen. Spätestens morgen Nacht will ich losfliegen.

„Ok Lara, ich werde dir helfen."

„Nein! Das kann nicht sein!"

„Was denn Zip, hast du ein Bild von meinem Angreifer?"

„Und ob ich das hab!"

Lara und Alister kamen sofort in die Computerzentrale zu Zip, der immer noch entgeistert guckte! Als Alister und Lara auf den Bildschirm starrten taten sie es ihm gleich.

„Lara, das, das kann nicht sein!"

„Ich weiß! Zip, hast du das Bild vielleicht aus versehen irgendwie bearbeitet?"

„Nein, davon mal abgesehen würde das gar nicht gehen!"

Alle starrten weiter auf dem Bildschirm, und glaubten nicht was sie da sahen!"

_Zja, und wieder dürft ihr Rätseln! xD_

_Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wiegesagt, Review rein, dann binich froh! xD_


	14. Gebirgskletterei

Kapitel 14 – Gebirgskletterei

Alle starrten immer noch auf den Bildschirm, auf dem man den größten Teil einer dunkelgrünen Kreatur sah. Sie war fast so groß wie Lara und hatte ziemlich Spitze Zähne. Das Viech hatte gekrümmte Arme mit scharfen Krallen dran. Dazu hatte es große Beine, außerdem sah man einen Teil von einem Schwanz mit dem das Ding rumwedelte während es fiel. Am Gesamtbild bestand kein Zweifel: Es war ein Dinosaurier! Das Bild war zwar etwas unscharf, aber trotzdem konnte man es halbwegs erkennen.

„Das kann nicht sein, nein!"

„Doch, das Bild hat keinen Fehler! Und das ist garantiert kein Tier das sonst irgendwo lebt, es muss ein Raptor oder so sein! Auch wenn ich das nicht glauben will, es ist auf dem Bild!"

„Nein Zip, das ist kein Raptor! Sieh mal, Raptoren haben nicht solche großen Beine und auch ihr Kopf ist schlanker! Das sieht für mich eher nach einem T- Rex aus."

„Ein T- Rex ist aber etwas größer Alister", sagte Zip zu Alister.

„Dann ist das… ein junger, der wahrscheinlich erst vor 4 Monaten geschlüpft ist!"

„Du meinst das war ein junger?"

„Ja Zip."

„Lara, Zip Moment mal! Damit ein Tier ein Ei legen kann, muss es 2 geben, was bedeuten würde…"

Alle guckten sich erschreckt an!

„… auf der Insel gibt es 2 oder mehr T- Rex, und zwar ausgewachsene!"

„Zip, überprüfe noch mal das Bild, da muss irgendein Fehler untergekommen sein, vielleicht hatte die Kamera am Headset auch einen Fehler! Oder es liegt daran dass das Bild so unscharf ist!"

„Kann ich machen Lara, aber das wird nicht sehr viel bringen! Ich glaub zwar auch nicht was ich da sehe, aber das Bild muss echt sein! Ich werde es trotzdem noch mal auf Fehler überprüfen!"

„Das kann einfach nicht sein, es kann keine Dinosaurier mehr geben!"

„Dann sind die Fotos wohl die einzige Möglichkeit zwischen Wahrheit und Lüge zu unterscheiden Alister, aber wir brauchen sie ja eh!"

„Naja, zumindest würde das erklären, warum die Fotos sich in der sichersten Basis der Welt befinden, denn diese Archäologen waren doch keine Asiaten."

Alle konnten nicht glauben was sie auf dem Monitor sahen! Alister und Zip hatten erstmal genug, und gingen schwimmen. Lara blieb in der Zentrale und starte weiter auf den grünen Dinosaurier mit seinen Krallen und Zähnen wie er die Grube hinunterfiel! Egal was sie machten, alle dachten an das Bild, da es eigentlich unmöglich war, dass das ein Dinosaurier ist!

Am Abend aasen alle gemeinsam in der Küche. Winston hatte das Bild auch gesehen, und war genauso erstaunt wie Lara, Alister und Zip auch.

„Ok Lara, ich habe vorhin noch mal ein kleines bisschen nachgeforscht. Soweit man den Quellen glauben darf, befindet sich die Basis in der Nähe vom Gozha Tsho, einem Berg vom Kunlun Shan."

„Ok, dank dir Alister. Ich bin stolz auf euch Jungs, ihr habt beide sehr gute Arbeit geleistet!"

„Oh, danke für das Lob Madame!"

Lara und Zip grinsten.

„So Jungs, ich würde sagen über das Bild schlafen wir noch mal eine Nacht, und morgen fliege ich dann schon los."

„Tja Lara, was würdest du bloß ohne uns machen…"

„Oh, beim klettern würde ich mich freuen, aber sonst seit ihr mir natürlich eine sehr große Hilfe", sagte Lara und grinste.

„Haha! Sehr witzig Lara!"

„Nein, mal im ernst Zip, für Hochsicherherheitssachen bist du doch der Experte, was schlägst du für unsere Basis vor?"

„Hm, vorweg mal ist diese Basis auf jeden Fall sicherer als das Museum! Dann ist sie auch noch streng geheim, das bedeutet eine starke Firewall und es gibt keinerlei Infos oder auch Karten!"

„Was heißt starke Firewall?"

„Das heißt, falls ich mich in den Hauptrechner einhacken will wie im Museum, dauert es eine Minute länger", sagte Zip selbstsicher.

„Ich hoffe mal die Firewall ist nicht zu schwer für dich!"

„Lara, so eine Firewall existiert nicht Lara", sagte der Hacker und grinste.

Bevor Lara schlafen ging, schaute sie sich noch mal das Bild des „kleinen" T- Rex an, und wollte es immer noch nicht so recht glauben. Zip und Alister taten dies ebenfalls. Lara hoffte dass sie von diesem T- Rex Bild keine Albträume bekommen würde, denn nach der Sache mit ihren Visionen war sie in diesem Gebiet besonders vorsichtig. Alle wünschten sich noch eine gute Nacht und gingen dann schlafen.

Am nächsten morgen war Lara froh keine Albträume gehabt zu haben! Am Frühstück beredeten alle noch mal nen Plan für die Basis und andere Sachen über diese „Mission" von Lara. Lara ging um 14:00 Uhr zu ihrem Flugplatz, und verabschiedete sich dort.

„Hoffen wir mal dass du im Gozha Tsho einen geeigneten Landeplatz findest."

„Das wird schon Zip, bis morgen ihr 3!"

„Bis morgen Miss Croft."

„Ciao Lara."

„Ja, bis dann!"

Lara flog einige Stunden, bis sie das Kunlun Shan erreichte. Zip und Alister gaben ihr die Koordinaten durch, wo sich der Gozha Tsho befindet. Lara fand eine geeignete Fläche, die gut getarnt und gerade groß genug zum landen war.

„So Jungs, da wären wir."

Der Helikopter befand sich auf einer kleinen Ebene mitten im Gebirge. Um sie herum waren Berge und Felsen, der Landeplatz war quasi ein kleiner Krater im Gebirge. Lara zog sich auf einen Stein und sprang von hier aus auf eine angeschrägte Felsbalustrade. Sie lief sie rundherum und nahm ihr Fernglas vom Gürtel und betrachtete die Umgebung. Sie fand nichts außer Berge und Felsige Pfade. Vor ihr lag das riesige Gebirge!

„_So Lara, jetzt heißt es suchen!"_

„Zip, ihr achtet am Monitor auf alles, Hinweise die uns zur Basis führen könnten, oder anderes."

„_Wird gemacht!"_

Lara ging die Felsbalustrade wieder zurück und sprang von dort aus an die Wand. Sie hangelte sich rundherum, bis unter ihr kein Boden mehr war. Jetzt stemmte Lara sich mit den Beinen nach oben und griff dort eine Felskante. Sie hangelte sich um eine weitere Ecke, auch hier gab es keinen Boden unter ihren Füßen. Lara sprang jetzt nach hinten ab und griff erneut einen Felsriss. Dann sprang sie erneut nach hinten ab und hielt sich jetzt über dem ersten Felsriss fest. Erneut sprang Lara nach hinten und griff die Kante eines schmalen Weges. Er war felsig und uneben gewachsen, führte allerdings Spiralenartig nach oben um den Berg herum. Zwischendurch gab es eine Lücke, die Lara einfach übersprang. Nach 3 Runden hörte der Weg allerdings auf.

„_So Lara, Endstation."_

„Ich muss irgendwie da rüber auf den Berg."

„_Schau mal nach oben Lara!"_

Lara schaute nach oben und sah eine Holzbrücke, die allerdings noch recht neu zu sein schien. Allerdings war die Brücke nur von oben aus zu erreichen. Das war jedoch nicht Laras einziges Problem! Hinter der Brücke standen 2 Autogeschütze, und da die Brücke sehr lang war, patroulierten 2 Wachmänner, mit MPs darauf!

„Mist!"

Lara hing sich schnell an die Kante des Weges und lies sich fallen. Sie hielt sich an einem Felsriss fest, und versuchte sich so eng wie möglich an die Wand zu pressen!

„_Also wenn das mal kein Zufall ist…"_

„Naja, die Basis hätten wir somit gefunden, oder wenigstens den Eingang zu ihr."

„_Aber jetzt musst du noch irgendwie da hoch kommen, und das ohne das die Typen dich merken!"_

„Da fällt mir schon was ein."

Lara hing eine Weile angespannt da, und wartete bis eine der Wachen sich umdrehte. Als das geschah zog Lara sich schnell wieder hoch. Sie rannte zum Ende des Felsweges und schaute zur Brücke hinauf. Als sie die Hand an ihren Haken legte, wussten Zip und Alister schon was sie vorhatte!

„_Nein Lara! Nein! Wenn du das machst, dann breche ich die Verbindung ab!"_

„Tja, da ich gerade beim klettern bin, hätte ich nichts dagegen."

„_Lara, bitte, die Typen entdecken dich!"_

„_Ja, wirklich, das ist zu riskant Lara!"_

„Jungs, das geht schon, keine Angst!"

Lara schaute nach oben. Hier wuchs eine Kletterpflanze aus der Wand. Lara sprang nach oben und griff die Pflanze. Sie kletterte an ihr nach oben, und sprang am Ende zur Seite ab. Sie hielt sich an einem Felsriss fest, und hangelte sich am Berg weiter bis sie zur Ecke kam. Sie kletterte um die Ecke, und sah dann die Brücke, die sich hoch über ihr befand.

„_Ich kann gar nicht hinsehen!"_

„Keine Angst Jungs, das wird schon."

Lara hing an einem sehr hohen Berg, unter ihr war Nebel und sie konnte gerade noch so ein paar Berge und Felsen weiter unten sehen, die allerdings mindestens 30 Meter tief waren. Und dazu kam noch das es unter der Brücke gar nichts gab, da genau unter der Brücke ein riesiger Felsspalt war, sodass man nichts sehen konnte, nur den Abgrund. Lara schluckte einmal tief und sprang dann nach hinten von der Wand ab! Jetzt warf sie ihren Hacken an die Brücke, die immer noch sehr hoch war. Der Hacken reichte gerade so, Lara war so weit wie es ging abgeseilt.

„_So Schwung zu holen wird schwierig!"_

„Das geht schon."

Lara hing jetzt ungefähr 6 Meter unter der Brücke. Sie schwang ein paar mal vor und zurück, bis sie hoch genug war!

„Da war was!"

„Wo, unter der Brücke? Dass kann nicht sein!"

„Doch, da ist was, besser wir sehen mal nach!"

Der Wachmann holte mit einem Handzeichen 2 weitere Wachmänner zu sich auf die Brücke.

„_Und schon die ersten die dich gehört haben!"_

„Keine Angst, die werde ich schon los."

Lara schwang noch mal nach vorne, aber sehr weit da sie 6 Meter unter der Brücke hing. Sie sprang ganz am Ende ab!

„_Was hast du vor Lara???"_

Lara hielt sich unten an der Brücke fest, und hangelte sich ein Stück nach vorne.

„Das hier Jungs."

„_Wow, du hangelst an der Brücke, alle Achtung!"_

Lara war jetzt ungefähr auf Höhe der Wachmänner. Sie schlug ihre Beine ebenfalls an die Brücke und versuchte sich so dicht wie möglich an diese zu pressen. Die Wachleute beugten sich so weit wie es ging über die Seile der Brücke, und suchten den unteren Teil von ihr ab. Lara entdeckten sie zum Glück nicht, und beugten sich wieder hoch.

„Ich weiß das da was war!"

„Aber wir haben doch nichts gefunden."

„Naja, ich werde die Basis trotzdem schon mal vorwarnen, du weist das unsere Sicherheitsmaßnamen sehr streng sind!"

„Ok, wir werden wieder patroulieren!"

„_Puh, das war mal wieder knapp!"_

„Ja, sehr sogar. Ich sollte mich beeilen."

Lara hangelte sich weiter an der Brücke entlang, denn da die Brücke sehr lang war, hatte sie noch die Hälfte vor sich. Am Ende angekommen schaute sie hoch zu den Selbstschussanlagen.

„_Wie willst du die weg bekommen?"_

„Ich habe schon eine Idee, aber bei der würden mich die Wachen bemerkten. Also Entweder die Wachen finden mich und dafür sind die Geschütze weg, oder ich bleibe unentdeckt und die Geschütze erledigen mich."

„_Also ich glaube bei Möglichkeit 1 hättest du noch größere Chancen!"_

„Also ok!"

Lara klammerte sich mit ihrer rechten Hand so fest wie möglich an die Brücke und lies mit der linken los. Damit zog sie eine ihrer Pistolen.

„_Lara, du bist lebensmüde, das klappt doch niemals!"_

„_Mein Gott Lara, wenn du abstürzt bist du tot!"_

„Ach komm, ich hab schon schwierigere Situationen gemeistert, zum Beispiel im Museum!"

„_Ok, ich sage nichts mehr und gucke weg!"_

Lara zielte auf das erste Geschütz. Sie drückte ein paar mal ab, worauf das Geschütz explodierte! Lara steckte die Pistole weg, hielt sich nun mit dem anderen Arm fest und zerschoss auch das zweite Geschütz. Lara hatte zwar keine Probleme sich festzuhalten, aber das war auch nicht die wirkliche Gefahr!

„Hab ich es doch gesagt! Alle die Brücke verlassen, du, melde Alarm!"

„Ja ok!"

Die Wachmänner rannten von der Brücke, und einer von ihnen alarmierte die Basis!

„_Scheise Lara!"_

„Ihr habt euch für diese Möglichkeit entschieden, aber jetzt muss ich schnell hier weg!"

Die Wachen nahmen jetzt ihre Maschinengewehre und feuerten auf die Seile der Brücke, einer von ihnen funkte die Basis an!

„Wir zerstören die Brücke, Eindringling, schwer bewaffnet und weiblich!"

Die Wachen zerschossen die Seile, sodass die Brücke riss! Die beiden Teile flogen jetzt auf die jeweiligen Felswände zu! Lara war zwar auf der richtigen Seite, allerdings war der Schwung zu stark, und die Wachen nahmen sie unter Beschuss! Lara kletterte rundherum, sodass sie jetzt auf der Oberseite der Brücke war.

„_Nein, Lara!!!"_

Lara hielt sich mit einer Hand an der Brücke fest, und mit der anderen zog sie ihre Pistole! Während sie auf die Felswand zuraste, schoss sie auf die Wachen! Eine war mehrfach getroffen und flog runter, die andere Schoss weiter auf Lara! Während sie immer noch an der Brücke hängend auf die Felswand zuraste, lud sie ihre Waffe nach und schoss 3 mal auf die verbleibende Wache! Allerdings war dese noch nicht tot, und Lara war kurz vor der Felswand!

„_Lara, was willst du jetzt machen?"_

„Ich, ich weiß nicht!"

Lara raste mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf die Felswand zu, doch bevor das geschah sprang sie vor Verzweiflung einfach nach hinten ab, und befand sich jetzt in einem Hechtsprung, mitten über der Endlosen Tiefe!

_Tschüsschen Lara! xD_

_So, ich hoffe das hat euch gefallen, und bis zum nächsten Update kann es etwas dauern, da ich das nächste mal 2 Kapitel gleichzeitig on stellen will! ;)_


	15. Wer fällt muss nicht aufkommen

Kapitel 15 – Wer fällt muss nicht aufkommen

Lara hatte tierische Panik! Sogar Zip und Alister waren jetzt still, sie saßen geschockt vor dem Bildschirm und schauten sprachlos und schockiert auf Lara! An ihr ging alles in Zeitlupe vorbei, sie spürte den Luftzug der entstand während sie nach unten fiel! Das einzige was Lara hörte war das rauschen des Windes und die Schüsse des Soldaten der auf sie schoss, aber nicht gut traf weil sie schon zu weit unten war! Die Stille wurde von einem Schrei aus dem Headset unterbrochen!

„_LAAAAARA! NEIN!"_

Zip und Alister saßen immer noch vor den Bildschirm! Zip stand auf, setzte sich dann aber wieder hin. Alle im Croft Manor konnten es nicht ertragen nur dabei zuzusehen und nichts machen zu können! Zip, Alister und Winston wären ihr wenn sie könnten vielleicht hinterher gesprungen, da Lara auch schon so viel für sie gemacht hatte! Inzwischen kehrte auch Lara wieder zur Realität zurück, erst jetzt begriff sie richtig in welcher Lage sie eigentlich war, alles schien aussichtslos, es gab keinen Ausweg, Lara würde in die Tiefe fallen und irgendwo 200 Meter weiter unten auf einem Felsen aufprallen! Doch so durfte es nicht Enden!

„Jungs, macht euch um mich keine Sorgen!"

„_Lara, wir… du… wie willst du da wieder rauskommen???"_

„_Ja Lara, wie?"_

Zip und Alister waren beide immer noch geschockt!

„Jungs, ich finde einen Weg, keine Sorge!"

„_Keine Sorge??? Lara, du befindest dich in 200 Meter Höhe mitten über einem Berg und eine Wache schießt auf dich!"_

„Jungs, ich hab jetzt keine Zeit!"

Lara flog weiter nach unten und machte dann mitten in der Luft einen Salto! Sie warf ihren Haken aus, welcher sich zwischen den Brettern der Brücke festhakte. Die Brücke war inzwischen schon an

Der Wand aufgeschlagen. Lara war schon sehr tief, doch der Haken reichte noch.

„_Lara… du hast es geschafft!"_

„Ja, das war knapp Jungs!"

Doch Lara freute sich zu früh! Ihr Haken hatte sich zwar schon eingehakt, war aber noch nicht stramm! Lara fiel immer weiter und weiter… bis der Hacken stramm wurde! Lara freute sich allerdings zu früh, denn durch die Wucht riss der Haken 3 Holzbretter der Brücke mit nach unten und Lara fiel wieder nach unten!

„Ahhhhhh!"

Lara fiel nun unkontroliert in die Tiefe, und die Holzbretter geradewegs auf sie zu! Lara fing an zu schreien und dann… bekam sie ein Holzbrett auf den Kopf! Mit voller Wucht schmetterte das Holzbrett auf ihren Kopf, die anderen fielen zum Glück vorbei!

„Uhhhhhh!"

Alister war immer noch geschockt und angespannt! Zip zwar auch, aber die Tatsache das Lara ein Holzbrett auf den Kopf gefallen war, lies ihn anfangen leise zu lachen! Zip fand es zwar irgendwie lustig, wusste aber dass es falsch und auch nicht lustig war, daher unterdrückte er das Lachen so gut es ging.

„_Lara Nein! Verdammter Mist!"_

Lara stürzte weiter in die Tiefe, und ihr Kopf schmerzte immer noch von dem Holzbrett. Da es mit einer solchen Wucht auf Lara krachte, war sie kurz vor dem bewusstlosen, konnte sich aber wach halten.

„Wenn du zuhause auch nur ein Wort darüber verlierst Zip, dann wirst du mich erleben", sagte Lara belustigt und ein bisschen brutal ins Headset.

„_Keine Angst Lara", erwiderte Zip lachend._

„_Aber jetzt solltest du dich wieder auf deine Lage konzentrieren!"_

Anstatt schwächer wurden die Schmerzen auf Laras Kopf immer stärker! Da kam ihr die Idee! Lara lehnte sich nach vorne, sodass sie etwas diagonal auf die Felswand zuflog. Als sie nahe genug war, griff sie aus dem Fall nach einem kleinen Felsen an der Wand! Doch durch die Wucht knickten ihre Hände auch hier schmerzvoll ab, und der Fels fiel ebenfalls in die Tiefe. Die Schmerzen an Laras Kopf waren schon groß genug, aber jetzt kamen auch noch die an ihren Händen dazu! Allerdings wurde ihr Sturz dadurch etwas gebremst! Etwas weiter unten gab es einen Felsriss. Lara versuchte sich an diesem festzuhalten, doch auch hier knickten ihre Hände wieder ab womit die Schmerzen noch größer wurden! Dabei wurde Laras Sturz allerdings wieder etwas gebremst, womit sie noch ein Stückchen langsamer nach unten flog. Als sie weiter unten einen kleinen Spitzen Felsen der aus der Wand ragte sah, konzentrierte sie all ihre Kraft auf die Hände, trotz der Schmerzen!

„_Ah, jetzt verstehe ich deinen Plan Lara! Ziemlich raffiniert!"_

„_Ja, ich hoffe aber meine Hände halten das noch mal durch!"_

Lara fiel langsam an dem kleinen Felsen vorbei! Sie nahm ihr Hände und griff mit aller Kraft mit beiden Händen an den spitzen Wandfelsen! Ihre Füße stemmte sie dabei an die Wand, um den Sturz noch mal etwas weiter zu bremsen. Doch die Wucht war immer noch zu stark, und Lara krachte mit einer Hand ab. Ihr zweite rutschte auch langsam runter, aber Lara musste oben bleiben! Sie stemmte sich mit ihren Füßen mit aller Kraft nach oben, und schaffte es den Felsen fest mit beiden Händen zu greifen. Lara war erleichtert, sie hatte es geschafft!

„_LARAAAA! Du hast es geschafft!"_

„Ja Jungs! Das nenne ich knappe Rettung!"

Lara hörte durch das Headset wie Zip, Alister und sogar Winston jubelten. Sie selber war erleichtert es geschafft zu haben, da sie selber dachte sie müsste sterben! Lara lächelte und war froh!

„_Mein Gott Lara, mein Herz währe beinahe stehen geblieben!"_

„Und meins erst! Ich konnte mich zwar retten, aber wie komme ich jetzt hier weg? Ich hänge an einem kleinen Wandfelsen mitten in einer Schlucht! Da hoch komm ich nicht wieder, zu wenige Felsen und Felsrisse, außerdem kann ich bald nicht mehr!"

Lara schaute nach oben, sie war bestimmt an die 50 Meter gefallen!

„_Halt Lara! Guck noch mal nach oben!"_

„Äh ok Zip", sagte Lara und schaute noch mal nach oben.

„_Tja, vielleicht musst du gar nicht weit nach oben klettern, vielleicht hatte dieser schmerzhafte Stürz auch Vorteile Lara!"_

„Und die wären?"

„_Du kommst leichter in die Basis! Stell dir das ganze mal bildlich vor: Du hängst jetzt an der Felswand auf der anderen Seite der Brücke, und die Basis befindet sich in einer Art Tal, quasi in einem Felskrater! Du hängst jetzt also An einer Seite dieses Kraters! Hinter der dicken Felswand an der du hängst, befindet sich die Basis! Außerdem braucht das Zentrum jeder Basis, also hier der Hochsicherheitstrakt einen alternativen Versorgungs- oder Lüftungsschacht zur Außenwelt! Die Schächte haben allerdings auch einen kleinen Nachteil für die Basis: Ein alternativer Einstieg der nicht gut bewacht werden kann! Daher wiederum mündet dieser alternative Schacht meistens in die Hauptzentrale des Hochsicherheitstraktes, wo er gut überwacht werden kann! Das bedeutet mit Hilfe dieses Schachtes könntest du dir einen großen Vorteil verschaffen, und direkt in die Zentrale des Hochsicherheitsareals eindringen."_

„Danke Zip, wirklich interessant! Aber um zu einem solchen Schacht zu gelangen müsste ich erstmal wieder ganz nach oben klettern und dort einen solchen Schacht suchen!"

„_Das stimmt Lara! Aber zufällig befindet sich der Hochsicherheitstrakt in einem tiefen Krater, ungefähr so tief wie du gefallen bist! Und jetzt schau mal genau nach oben."_

Da ging Lara ein Licht auf! Sie schaute nach oben und entdeckte an der Felswand ein kleines, graues Gitter, aus dem ein paar Dämpfe ausdrangen.

„Das heißt also…"

„_Du bist so gut wie drin Lara!"_

„Also hat der Absturz ja doch etwas gebracht! Vielen Dank Zip, fürs gründliche Nachforschen!"

„_Kein Problem Lara, aber glaubst du, du schaffst es noch ein Stückchen zu klettern?"_

„Das wird kein Problem Zip!"

Lara konnte sich aus dem Fall zwar nur an diese Felsen festhalten weil er etwas größer war, aber die Felswand hatte einige Äste und Einkerbungen, an denen man hochklettern konnte. Lara griff mit der Hand nach oben und bekam eine Felseinkerbung zufassen. Jetzt stieß sie sich mit den Füßen ab und griff einen Ast der aus der Wand wuchs. Lara konnte nicht an ihm schwingen, da er zu dünn war. Sie nahm trotzdem ein bisschen Schwung und griff nach einem spitzen Felsen der aus der Wand wuchs. Der Ast krachte daraufhin ab. Jetzt stemmte sie ihren Fuß auf den Felsen, griff mit der linken Hand nach einem anderen, und zog sich hier hoch sodass sie noch einen darüber greifen konnte! Nun war ein kleiner Felsriss über Lara. Sie sprang an ihm nach oben und hangelte sich etwas nach rechts. Der Riss führte über dem Lüftungsschacht vorbei, sodass Lara ihre Füße jetzt an ihn stemmet. Sie holte mit einem Bein aus und kickte am Felsriss hängend das kleine Lüftungsschachtgitter ein. Jetzt ließ sie sich fallen und hielt sich am Schacht fest.

„_Sehr gut Lara, du hast es geschafft. Aber der schwierige Teil kommt erst jetzt!"_

„Ja ich weiß, die Sicherste Hochsicherheitseinrichtung der Welt… das kann ja spaßig werden!"

„_Ich ahne nichts gutes!"_

„_Ich ebenfalls nicht Alister!"_

Jetzt zog Lara sich in den Schacht und kroch in sein inneres.

_Ich ahne auch nichts Gutes! xD_

_Hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen, wie Lara sich gerettet hat etc.:)_


	16. Schwerer Einstieg

_So, jetzt geht's endlich mal weiter mit meiner FF. Ich hatte eine kleine Kreative Pause, und hoffe dass euch die 3 neuen Kapitel dafür besonders gefallen. In Zukunft werde ich die Textstellen der Kapitel auch anders einteilen, damit ihr nicht immer solche riesigen Teile zu lesen habt:)_

_Und jetzt viel Spaß mit:_

Kapitel 16 – Schwerer Einstieg

Lara kroch den Lüftungsschacht weiter geradeaus. Es stank zwar ein bisschen in ihm, aber das machte ihr nichts. Am Ende bog Lara einmal nach rechts und dann noch mal nach links ab. Am Ende konnte sie schon ein Gitter sehen. Lara kroch auf es zu und blieb kurz davor stehen.

„_Ich bin froh das man durch das Headset nichts riechen kann, das muss da ja stinken!"_

„Eigentlich nicht. Riecht nur etwas nach abgasen. Aber der schwierige Teil kommt erst jetzt!"

Lara schaute durch das Lüftungsschachtgitter, direkt davor Stand eine Wache die die Sicht versperrte und Lara zum glück gerade den Rücken zugedreht hatte.

„Mist, seit jetzt leise Jung", flüsterte Lara und kroch ein Stück zurück.

Lara wartete bis der Wachmann wegging, und kroch dann wieder nach vorne. Zum Glück war der Schacht etwas dunkel, sodass Lara eine Deckung hatte. Sie konnte den Raum jetzt genau sehen. Der Raum war riesig. Er hatte geriffelten Metallboden. Überall gab es Computeranlagen und einen riesigen Bildschirm in der Mitte, eine Art Radarbildschirm, der sich auf einem Computerpult befand. Trotz des dunkelgrauen Bodens, machte der Raum wegen des Lichtes einen weißen Eindruck, ein kleines bisschen wie in einem Labor, nur mit viel mehr Hightech. Im gesamten Raum gab es 3 Türen, vor denen jeweils Laser war, eine links, eine rechts und eine hinten an der Wand. Vor dieser Tür befanden sich 2 Codeschlösser. Hinten links in der Ecke war eine große Maschine, eine Art Hauptrechner.

Im gesamten Raum gab es 7 Wachen. Eine vor jeder Tür, wobei vor der hinteren mit den Zahlencodes 2 Wachen standen. Lara vermutete dass das die richtige Hauptzentrale sein würde, und dass sich dot auch die Fotos befinden würden. Weitere 2 standen vor und hinter dem großen Bildschirm und eine letzte die durch den Raum patroulierte. Sie alle trugen eine grüne Tarnfarbenkappe, ein schwarzes T – Shirt und eine ebenfalls grüne Tarnfarbenhose. Hinten links und rechts an der Wand gab es jeweils eine Überwachungskamera. Lara musterte den Raum noch etwas genauer, bis sie das Funkgerät von einer der Wachen hörte.

* * *

„_Bitte Melden!"_

„Was gibt es neues?"

„_Wir haben die Brücke einkrachen lassen das bedeutet es gibt nur noch Fluchtweg 2."_

„Was ist mit dem feindlichen Objekt?"

„_In die Schlucht gestürzt, sehr geringe Überlebenschancen!"_

„In die Schlucht? Der Notversorgungsschacht! Funk die Alarmzentrale an, wir werden die Basis trotzdem in Verdachtalarm bringen! Sag ihnen sie sollen mehr Wachen positionieren, und in den Maschinenräumen den Laser anschalten. Sag ihnen außerdem dass sie jederzeit für einen Alarm ausgerüstet sein sollen!"

* * *

Als Lara die Worte Notversorgungsschacht hörte, wich sie blitzschnell zurück! Anscheinend war die Wache die gerade gesprochen hatte eine Art General oder Comander! Und genau dieser ging jetzt auf den Versorgungsschacht zu! Lara kroch blitzschnell zurück, fast bis ans Ende!

„_Scheise Lara, du sitzt in der Klemme, hier ist eine Sackgasse!"_

„Eine Sackgasse für mich existiert gar nicht, Zip! Ich löse die Dinge auf meine Weise", sagte Lara.

„_Und schon wird es den ersten toten in dieser Basis geben!"_

Lara hörte wie jemand vorne das Gitter vom Schacht wegnahm. Dann rief der Jemand in den Schacht hinein!"

„Ist da jemand? Komm raus", rief die Stimme.

Lara schwieg und kroch weiter nach vorne. Vor einer Ecke blieb sie stehen und hörte wie der Mann langsam näher kam. Beim Kriechen schleifte seine Hose auf dem Boden, daher konnte Lara gut einschätzen wo sich der Comander befand. Lara lauschte weiter. Er kroch jetzt auf die Ecke zu. Er kam bedrohlich näher, doch Lara unternahm nichts.

„_Lara, hau da so schnell wies geht ab"_, flüsterte Zip so leise er konnte."

Die Person wollte jetzt um die Ecke kriechen. In diesem Moment holte Lara aus, und verpasste ihm einen Schlag ins Genick. Der Comander fiel bewusstlos hin. Lara durchsuchte ihn und fand einen Sicherheitsausweis. Lara steckte ihn ein, und legte den Bewusstlosen Mann dann vorsichtig hin. Doch jetzt hörte Lara noch andere Männer von drinnen rufen.

* * *

„Comander Lu Ten? Sind sie da?" 

„Komm wir gehen lieber mal nachsehen."

Zwei der Sechs Männer gingen zum Schacht und blickten hinein. Da sie nicht erkennen konnten, riefen sie noch mal sehr laut! Doch niemand gab ihnen eine Antwort!

„Oh verdammt Man, wir müssen Sofort die Zentrale alamieren!"

Einer der beiden Wachen nahm sein Funkgerät und funkte die Alarmzentrale an.

„Spricht dort die Zentrale? Sofort höchste Sicherheitsmassnahmen, Comander Lu Ten ist im alternativen Versorgungsschacht verschwunden, anscheinend befindet sich das feindliche Objekt jetzt in der Basis!"

„_Verstanden, wir leiten sofort höchste Alarmsequenz ein und schicken ihnen ein Team in die Hauptzentrale"_, kam es aus dem Funkgerät._

* * *

_

Lara hörte wie ein lautes Alarmlicht anging, und eine Durchsage ertönte. Sie kroch schnell wieder nach innen, da der Alarm sie Wachen wahrscheinlich ablenken würde. Von innen richteten alle ihr Maschinengewehre auf den Versorgungsschacht, Lara hatte es also nicht leicht in die technische Zentrale zu gelangen. 

„_Das hast du ja mal wieder wundervoll hingekriegt Lara! Höchste Alarmstufe in der Sichersten Basis der Welt… viel Spaß!"_

„Ich gebe zu, dass ist nicht ganz nach Plan gelaufen Jungs, aber ich werde auch das überstehen!"

Lara kroch weiter. Sie überlegte wie sie hinaus gelangen sollte! Sie kroch um die weite Kurve und blieb dann stehen. Sie zog ihre Pistolen und zielte auf das Bein von einer der Wachen! Lara drückte zweimal auf den Abzug. Sie Wache schrie, fiel hin und hielt ihr Bein, welches zu bluten anfing. Jetzt hatte Lara perfekte Position um ihm einen Schuss in den Kopf zu verpassen, was sie auch tat. Die Wache fiel tot um. Alle drehten sich um und schauten auf den leblosen Körper – und genau jetzt war Laras Chance!

Lara ging aus dem kriechen in die Hocke, soweit es ihr der Schacht erlaubte. Jetzt hechtete sie so nach vorne, und betrat schließlich die Zentrale! Sofort zog Lara ihre Waffen, und schoss zuerst auf die beiden Kameras, bevor diese sie genauer entdecken konnten. Alle sahen sich sofort um, und richteten ihre Gewehre auf Lara. Diese rannte weiter und schoss zur Seite! Sie schaffte es 2 Wachen zu töten, sie anderen eröffneten jetzt das Feuer auf Lara! Sie machte einen Salto nach vorne, schoss überkopf aus der Luft und legte eine weitere Wache um. Jetzt machte Lara einen Salto und krachte geradewegs durch den großen Bildschirm, wobei sie ihre Pistolen verlor, welche in 2 Richtungen flogen! Lara landete hinter der Computeralage auf den Scherben des großen Bildschirms.

„Du hast keine Waffen, ergib dich", rief einer der Wachmänner.

Zwei der Wachen gingen auf die Computeranlage in der Mitte zu! Beide hoben jeweils eine Pistole auf. Die dritte Wache hielt sich im Hintergrund und zielte stets auf die Computeranlage hinter der Lara jetzt saß. Die beiden vorderen Wachen machten ein paar Handzeichen! Eine von beiden ging von links langsam, auf Lara zu!

„_Was willst du jetzt machen? Ich kann gar nicht hinsehen, wie willst du da denn wieder rauskommen?"_

„Indem ich mich verteidige", sagte Lara und hob eine große, spitze Scherbe des Bildschirms vom Boden aus.

Lara hörte immer noch geduckt die Schritte des Wachmanns auf dem Metallboden. Er kam näher! Jetzt war er nur noch 3 Meter vom Pult entfernt. Lara hielt den Atem an, richtete sich dann schnell auf, und warf die Scherbe ins Bein der Wache! Diese Schrie und fiel hin! Sofort begannen die 2 noch stehenden Wachleute auf Lara zu schießen, welche jetzt mit einem Salto wieder über das Computerpult sprang! Sie rannte gebückt geradeaus, und hob im Rennen ihre erste Pistole auf! Lara machte eine Rolle zur Seite und feuerte dabei auf die Wache die ihre zweite Pistole hatte. Die Wache fiel tot um, und Lara rollte sich geschickt ab, sodass sie gleich einen weiteren Salto nach vorne machen konnte um den Schüssen der letzten Wache zu entgehen. Jetzt hechtete Lara auf sie zu und trat ihr mit einem kräftigen Kick das Gewehr aus der Hand! Die Wache zuckte zurück! Jetzt bückte sich Lara und grätschte die Wache mit dem anderen Bein um, sodass die Wache auf den Bauch fiel.

Lara setzte sich auf den Rücken ihres Feindes und hielt mit einer Hand mit einer Hand seine Arme auf dem Rücken fest. Mit der anderen presste sie ihm ihre Pistole gegen den Kopf.

„Na, du wirst mir doch sicherlich einen Tipp geben, oder?"

„Vergessen sie es! Aus mir kriegen sie nichts raus! Töten sie mich ruhig, aus dieser Basis werden sie eh nicht mehr rauskommen!"

„Oh, sehr gerne! Aber sie können sich das alles aussuchen!"

Der Wachmann mit der Scherbe im Bein, hatte diese inzwischen raus gezogen und wollte gerade sein Maschinengewehr aufheben! Lara nahm ihre Pistole, drehte sich kurz um und schoss der Wache in den Kopf!

„Du verdammte Schlampe! Mit Tussen wie dir verhandeln wir grundsätzlich nicht, genauso wenig wie mit allen andren! Und dafür wirst du noch bezahlen", fuhr die Wache Lara an.

„Ach wirklich", sagte Lara wütend und rammte den Kopf der Wache auf den Boden! Dann presste sie ihm die Pistole wieder gegen den Schädel, noch fester als vorher!

„Verdammtes Miststück, du verdammte Hu…"

Lara drückte auf den Abzug.

„Ja, ich mochte dich auch sehr gerne", spottete Lara wütend und stieg von der Wache.

Lara ging zu ihrer zweiten Waffe und hob sie sie auf. Lara steckte beide Pistolen in ihre Holster. Zip und Alister waren inzwischen ganz ruhig geworden. Lara ging jetzt zu der Tür mit den 2 Zahlenschlössern. Sie betrachtete sie genauer.

„_Ok Lara, endlos Zeit hast du trotzdem nicht, vor allem nach der Aktion hier!"_

„Das musste sein, anders wäre ich hier nicht rausgekommen!"

Plötzlich hörte Lara Schritte von draußen, die sich der linken Tür näherten. Dann konnte sie ein paar Stimmen wahrnehmen.

„Durch den Alarm wurden alle Türen verriegelt, wir können das Risiko sie kurz zu öffnen nicht eingehen! Der einzige der Zugriff hat ist Comander Lu Ten, und der ist da drinnen!

„Egal, dann sprengen wir die Tür auf! Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich da rein!"

Lara hörte wie irgendetwas an der Tür platziert wurde. Daraufhin ging sie sofort zum rechten Eingang. Sie holte den Sicherheitsausweis von Comander Lu Ten raus, und benutzte ihn am Kartenscanner der Tür. Die Tür selber ging zwar auf, doch das Lasergitter davor blieb. Lara machte sich so dünn wie möglich und schaffte es unter dem Laser durch zu robben.

„Ihr seid ja plötzlich so still Jungs, was ist denn los?"

„_Naja, die ganze Sache wird allmälig etwas zu hart, außerdem sehen wir ein dass du dich HIER konzentrieren musst!"_

„Ach Jungs, wieso seht ihr das nicht auch ein wenn ich in 50 Meter Höhe an Felsen rumklettere, sagte Lara spöttisch.

„_Haha, der Witz wird langsam langweilig Lara!"_

„Ach, habt euch nicht so Jungs."

Lara benutzte hinter der Tür noch einmal die Sicherheitskarte, um diese auch wieder zu verriegeln. Lara ging ein Stück weiter, dann hörte sie eine Explosion! Mindestens 10 Leute kamen in den Raum gestürmt, in dem Lara sich eben noch befand. Sie ging weiter, hörte aber trotzdem noch die Stimmen.

„Verdammt, wir haben hier 7 Tote, alamier sofort die Alarmzentrale, sie sollen auf die Höchste Alarmstufe wechseln!"

Lara hörte wie jemand in ein Funkgerät sprach, dann ging wieder der Alarm an, und eine Durchsage ertönte, in der die höchsten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen angeordnet wurden!

„_Jetzt sitzt du in der Klemme Lara!"_

Der Gang war wie ein Sechseck geformt, und hatte den gleichen Boden wie der Raum davor. Lara ging den Gang weiter entlang bis vor ihr auf einmal der Laser anging! Sie schreckte zurück, da sie nur kurz vor dem Laser stand. Allerdings war dass kein normaler Laser. Jetzt begriff Lara auch wieso der Raum sechseckig war. Die Lasergeneratoren gingen wie ein Ring an der Wand entlang. In der Mitte war ein Lasterstrahl. Da der Generator aber ein ganzer Ring war, drehte sich der Laser wie ein Ventilator, und das nicht gerade langsam. Von diesen Laserventilatoren/Laserringen gab es im Gang ganze 6 Stück nacheinander, zwischen denen jeweils gerade mal 1 Meter abstand war.

In demselben Moment in dem der Laser anging, ging auch ein dickes extra Tor hinter der Tür runter, was die Wachen vermutlich aufhalten würde.

„_So Lara, jetzt wird's ernst! Die Laser drehen sich relativ schnell, und zwischen jedem Ring ist nur 1 Meter abstand."_

„Meine größeren Sorgen sind die Typen, trotz der Verriegelung werden sie sicher bald hier sein!"

Lara betrachtete den Laser genau, und machte im richtigen Moment einen Hechtsprung nach vorne! Indem sie sich in der Luft drehte, schaffte sie es auch noch am zweiten Laser vorbei! Sie stand jetzt genau in der Lücke vor dem nächsten Laser. Sie wartete den richtigen Moment ab und machte den einen gebückten Schritt zur Seite unter dem Laser durch! Jetzt stand sie wieder in einer Lücke.

_Maximale Sicherheitseinstellungen in 30 Sekunden erreicht_, hörte Lara eine durchsage.

„Was soll das den heißen? Ist das hier noch nicht die maximale Sicherheitsstufe?"

„_Wahrscheinlich sind hier so viele Sicherheits- und auch andere Systeme eingebaut, das die maximalen Einstellungen einwenig zum hochfahren brauchen! Das wiederum bedeutet dass das noch nicht die höchste Sicherheitsstufe ist!"_

Lara hörte immer noch das Alarmsignal, die gesamte Basis war schon in Alarmzustand!

„_Ok Lara, du solltest innerhalb von einer Minute aus diesem Laser draußen sein, wer weiß was sich hier bei maximaler Sicherheit noch tut!"_

„Ich will es gar nicht erst herausfinden!"

Lara wartete etwas, und rollte sich dann nach vorne ab! Allerdings geriet sie ein Stück zu weit in den nächsten Ring! Der Laser raste auf sie zu! Lara stieß sich mit ihren Beinen gleich wieder nach hinten ab! Sie machte eine Rückwärtsrolle, richtete sich dabei auf, und schaffte es knapp vor dem Ring hinter ihr zum stehen zu kommen.

_Maximale Sicherheitseinstellungen in 10 Sekunden erreicht!_

Lara musste sich beeilen! Sie machte eine Rolle am nächsten Laser vorbei, und darauf hin einen Flick Flak- Sprung über den nächsten Laser! Lara machte einen Salto und kam vor dem letzten Laserring auf dem Boden auf.

_Noch 5 Sekunden bis zu den maximalen Sicherheitseinstellungen! _

Auf diese Durchsage wurde Lara hektisch! Sie betrachtete den Laser ganz genau! Als sie den richtigen Moment erkannte, sprintete Lara mitten in den nächsten Laserring!

_Maximale Sicherheitseinstellungen erreicht!_


	17. Das Hochsicherheitsareal

_So, nachdem das 16te Kapitel, ursprünglich:„Das Hochsicherheitsareal" doch viel zu lang geworden wäre, habe ich es geteilt, weswegen ihr auch gleich 3 neue Kapitel habt! ;)_

Kapitel 17 – Das Hochsicherheitsareal

Lara setzte gerade einen Fuß auf den Boden hinter dem Ring! Auf dich Durchsage schaute Lara beim rennen nach hinten! Ein drittel ihres Körpers war noch auf der anderen Seite des Rings! Wieder ging an Lara alles in Zeitlupe vorbei! Sie sprang mit aller Kraft nach vorne und prallte auf den Boden! Lara schaute nach hinten, jetzt erst erkannte sie wie knapp es war! Kaum hatte sie es durch den Ring geschafft, teilte sich der Laserstrahl, und in jedem Ring erschien ein zweiter! Jetzt drehte sich in jedem Ring nicht nur ein Strahl, sondern ein Laserkreuz!

„_Okay, das wird deinen Rückweg in die Zentrale glaube ich erschweren!"_

„Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ist es unmöglich das zu schaffen! Man sollte den Einbrechern wenigstens eine Chance lassen", sagte Lara belustigt.

Zip und Alister lachten.

„_Aber trotzdem solltest du dich jetzt mal um die da kümmern!"_

Lara hörte wie erneut etwas an der Tür aus der sie kam platziert wurde! Lara huschte um die Ecke! Der Gang ging hier noch ein kleines Stück weiter, allerdings ohne Laserstrahlen. Am Ende gab es noch eine Kurve. Lara rannte weiter, stoppte aber, als sie hinter der Kurve ein paar Stimmen hörte, es schienen viele Leute zu sein!

„Verdammt", fluchte Lara leise vor sich hin, während sie überlegte wie sie aus dieser Sackgasse wieder rauskommen sollte.

Lara ging zurück zu den Laserringen, und erst jetzt fiel ihr ein kleines Lüftungsschachtgitter an der Decke auf.

„_Wie willst du da dran kommen? Außerdem merken die doch wenn der Lüftungsschacht offen ist…"_

„Wofür ist der Gang sechseckig Zip? Und ich habe auch schon eine Idee."

Lara rannte die linke Schräge des sechseckigen Ganges nach oben, sprang dann in die Mitte des Ganges ab und stieß sich davor mit ihrem linken Bein noch mal an der Wand ab! In der Luft kickte Lara jetzt einmal nach oben! Mit einem knall flog das Gitter ab, allerdings in den Schacht hinein. Jetzt rannte Lara die Schräge noch einmal nach oben, drehte sich dabei und sprang wieder auf die Mitte des Ganges zu. Da sie jetzt hoch genug war, schaffte sie es die Kante des Schachtes zu greifen.

In dem Moment hörte Lara einen knall! Im bereich der Tür war alles voller Rauch und Schritte bewegten sich hinein! Lara zog sich in den Schacht, und machte das Gitter dann wieder fest! Zum Glück konnte man sie in dem Schacht nicht hören, da er in die Decke ging und über dem Raum war. Anders wäre er ja vom Laser zersägt worden!

„_Fragt sich jetzt nur noch wo der Schacht hinführt!"_

Lara kroch gerade aus. Der Schacht ging um mehrere Ecken. Als sie am Ende durchs Gitter spähte, erkannte sie eine Kantine, wahrscheinlich für die Wachleute. Diese war allerdings leer, da die Basis in Alarmzustand war. Lara trat das Gitter als Ablenkung ein, in der Hoffnung die Wachen könnten denken sie wäre hier entlang gegangen. Jetzt kroch Lara wieder zurück, als ihr an der Decke des Schachts plötzlich ein kleiner Griff auffiel.

Plötzlich hörte Lara Schüsse, und wie das Gitter des Schachtes nach unten krachte. Sie kroch schnell um eine Ecke sodass man sie nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich frage mich wo diese Luke mit dem Griff hinführt…"

Lara presste sich an eine Ecke des Schachtes, und versuchte etwas um die Ecke zu lucken. Sie sah, wie eine der Wachen in den Schacht kletterte, und sich nur vorsichtig fortbewegte. Die Wache war inzwischen direkt vor der Ecke angekommen.

Lara atmete schwer und aufgeregt, versuchte es aber komplett zu unterdrücken.

Die Wache hielt kurz vor der Ecke an, was Lara wunderte. Auf einmal sah Lara wie von der anderen Ecke aus ein Maschinengewehr nach ihr schlug! Lara hielt es mit den Händen auf und riss es der Wache aus der Hand, welche mit dem Gewehr um die Ecke flog. Die Wache knallte gegen die Wand des Schachtes, und spürte ehe sie sich versehen konnte ein Knie in ihrem Bauch.

„Vielen Dank", sagte Lara und schnallte sich das Maschinengewehr an den Rücken.

Doch die Wache packte Lara am Arm, und schlug ihr mit der Faust mitten ins Gesicht! Als die Wache zu einem weiteren Schlag ausholte, packte Lara den Arm des Wachmanns, und rammte ihm ihr Knie mitten ins Gesicht!

„Das sollte vorerst reichen, denke ich."

Lara kroch zurück zur Luke. Sie packte den Griff und lehnte sich dann nach vorne, sodass die Luke den Schacht versperrte.

„_Vorteilhaft, wenn man einen Schacht mit einer Luke hat, die so groß ist wie er selbst und ihn leicht versperrt. Aber was machst du mit ihm hier? Er wird wahrscheinlich alles sagen."_

„Dann muss ich wohl dafür sorgen das er nichts mehr sagen kann", antwortete Lara, und sah die Wache an, die starkes Nasenbluten, und viele Schrammen im Gesicht hatte.

„Nein, nein! Bitte nicht! Ich flehe sie an", bettelte die Wache die in der Ecke lag.

„_Auch wenn ich gegen jegliche Opfer bin, der Typ hat dich gesehen, und wenn sie ihn finden wird er alles sagen Lara."_

„Du hast Recht Zip, das ist die einzige Lösung."

Lara kroch zur Wache, und hielt vor ihr.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, aber es muss sein", sagte Lara, und tötete die Wache mit einem Schlag in den Kehlkopf.

„_Langsam solltest du dich beeilen Lara. Das war nur ein Kundschafter, die anderen Wachen werden sicher bald nachkommen."_

_

* * *

_„Wo bleibt der Idiot bloß", fragte eine der Wachen ungeduldig. 

„Ich hab dir gesagt du hättest jemand anders vorschicken sollen. Der Typ ist noch neu, und unerfahren!"

„Ja, das stimmt, sehe ich genauso!

„Seit doch alle mal still! Da oben stimmt irgendetwas nicht!"

„Ok Männer, wir begeben uns zurück in die Zentrale, und stehen dort Wache. Wenn er in unseren Save eindringen will, muss er irgendwann zurück um die Codeschlösser zu benutzen, und dort werden wir ihn erwarten", kam ein Befehl vom Anführer der Gruppe hinter dem Laser.

„Wir werden uns zurück in die Zentrale begeben", rief der selbe Anführer zu den Leuten auf Laras Seite.

„Sehr gut. Und wir Männer, werden uns in 3 Gruppen aufteilen. Eine geht in den Schacht, und jeweils eine zu den Mündungspunkten des Schachtes: Zur Kantine und zur Technischen Zentrale", kam ein Befehl vom anderen Comander, der die Soldaten auf Laras Seite kommandierte.

* * *

Lara hörte das Gespräch der Wachen, und wie sich Schritte in unterschiedliche Richtungen bewegten.

Jetzt kletterte Lara die Leiter die sich über der Luke befand hoch. Von oben schloss sie diese wieder. Die Leiter ging ein Stück nach oben, bis sie an einem Gitter endete. Lara schaute hindurch und sah eine Computerzentrale mit vielen Rechnern, Bildschirmen, und allem was in eine Alarmzentrale gehörte. In dem Raum befanden sich 8 Leute, die an den Rechnern saßen, und ebenfalls 8 Wachen.

Die Wachen waren schwer bewaffnet, und rechneten jederzeit mit einem Angriff. Außerdem hatten sie die gleiche Uniform wie die anderen Soldaten auch – eine Tarnfarbenhose, ein schwarzes T- Shirt und eine Tarnfarbenkappe. Außerdem gab es hier keine Türen im Raum. Da dies also der einzige Eingang war, hatte Lara keine guten Chancen sich anzuschleichen.

„Ok Jungs, sagt jetzt kein einziges Wort", flüsterte Lara so leise wie möglich ins Headset.

Wenn Lara das hier schaffen würde, könnte sie sämtliche Sicherheitseinrichtungen runterfahren! Da fiel ihr etwas an der Wand auf – ein Elektrokasten! Lara musterte ihn genau.

„Zip, kannst du das Headset auf den Nachtmodus schalten", sagte Lara erneut so leise es ging.

„Wird gemacht, verlass dich auf mich."

„Ok, ich verlasse mich auf dich Zip!"

Dann griff Lara Blitzartig mit einer Hand das Gitter, während sie an der Leiter hing.

„Hey, wer ist da", sagte eine Wache und ging gefolgt von allen anderen auf das Gitter zu.

Genau in diesem Moment stieß Lara das Gitter nach oben! Alle Wachen schreckten zurück, und genau das war Laras Chance! Sie zog sich schnell nach oben, und zog dabei das frisch gewonnene Maschinengewehr vom Rücken! Sie war kaum auf dem Boden angekommen, und fing schon an den Elektrokasten unter Beschuss zu nehmen! Während sie vorwärts rannte, schoss sie gelegentlich ein paar mal auf die Leute die am PC saßen, und schaffte es 3 von ihnen außer Gefecht zu setzen. Dann beschoss Lara den Kasten wieder.

Das Licht blitzte kurz auf – dann wurde alles dunkel!

* * *

„Netter Versuch, aber wir werden dich trotzdem finden! So ein Idiot! Wozu haben wir Taschenlampen an unseren Gewehren?!" 

„Hey, ich glaube das war eine Frau! Hört sich zwar verrückt an, aber hast du nicht hingeguckt?"

„Eine Frau? Wie sollte so ein dummes Miststück hier rein kommen?"

„Ich habs aber auch gesehen. Das war eine Frau."

_Whum!_ Irgendein schwerer Gegenstand fiel zu Boden.

„Seit doch alle mal still! Und selbst wenn, die Schlampe hätte keine Chance, wir sind zu zehnt."

_Whum!_ Wieder fiel etwas zu Boden!

„Was… was war das? Wo bist du? Komm gefälligst raus!"

_Whum!_ Erneut schlug etwas hart auf dem Boden auf.

_Whum! _Wieder knallte etwas hart auf dem Boden auf! Ein leises stöhnen war zu hören, und erneut fiel eine Gestalt auf den Boden.

„Was war das verdammt? Hey, ihr am PC, schickt sofort eine Meldung los er hier in der technischen Zentrale ist!"

„Es Antwortet niemand! Hallo?"

„Ok, ich gehe zum Computer und gebe die Meldung durch! Ihr gebt mir Deckung und haltet Ausschau nach ihm. Und leuchtet den Boden genau ab, damit ihr nicht in die offene Luke fallt."

Alle Wachen verteilten sich im Raum und durchsuchten ihn, wobei eine unangenehme Stille herrschte. Diese wurde unterbrochen, als eine Wache auf einen Leblosen Körper trat, und hochschreckte.

„Tot…! Sie sind alle Tot! Nehmt euch in Acht!"

* * *

„_Lara, ich gebe dir ihre Positionen durch! Am besten du schnappst dir erstmal den, der zum Computer will. Einfach geradeaus, aber Achtung, er wird von zwei Wachleuten gedeckt!"_

Lara schlich sich einfach geradeaus, und verlies sich auf Zips Führung. Mit 2 dumpfen Geräuschen fielen die 2 Wachen um. Lara bemühte sich extra sie nur bewusstlos zu schlagen.

„Hey Leute, wer ist da? Hallo? Hey, kommt schnell hier rüber, sie sind beide tot", erwiderte die Wache.

Lara hatte sich nach dem bewusstlos schlagen der beiden Wachen, hinter einem Schreibtischstuhl versteckt, und lud dort ihre Waffen nach!

Die Wachleute gingen vorsichtig zu ihrem Kameraden, welcher sich ebenfalls sehr vorsichtig und nur sehr langsam auf den Computer zu bewegte.

Die Wache war jetzt fast am Computer angelangt, was Lara aber auch einen Vorteil verschaffte. Durch das Licht der Monitore konnte Lara den Wachmann sehen, ohne Probleme auf ihn zielen, und ihn kaltstellen. Ohne ein Wort zielte sie mit ihren beiden Pistolen auf den Kopf der Wache, und drückte auf die Abzüge ihrer Waffe! Mit ihrem Maschinengewehr wollte sie Munition sparen, falls es noch bränzlich werden könnte. Und Lara konnte außerdem ohne Probleme zielen. Erneut war ein dumpfes Geräusch zu hören, und der Feind sank zu Boden.

„Hey, da ist er", schreckte eine Wache hoch und begann gefolgt von den anderen in Richtung des Schreibtischstuhls zu schießen.

Lara sprang auf und rannte geradeaus direkt an den Monitoren vorbei! Sie erwiderte ein paar Schüsse nach hinten, traf allerdings nicht.

* * *

„Hey, habt ihr das gesehen? Ich glaube das war wirklich eine Frau!" 

„Ja, glaube ich auch! Es war deutlich zu sehen."

„Na dann sollten wir aufhören zu labern, und uns das Miststück schnappen!"

Alle Wachen leuchteten das Gebiet ab, in dem Lara sich grob befinden musste.

* * *

Lara hatte sich inzwischen an die Wand gepresst, und sah dank der Lichter, wo sich die Wachleute ungefähr befanden! Sie schlich sich, immer noch dicht an der Wand, um sie herum, in der Hoffnung, nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Laras Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit, allerdings war immer noch alles sehr finster, und sie konnte immer noch fast gar nichts erkennen. Lara verließ sich auf ihr gehör, und versuchte so zu bemerken, wo sich die Wachen befanden. Zip konnte sie nicht fragen, da die kleinsten Geräusche aus dem Headset und von Lara sofort auffallen würden.

Lara lauschte, und hörte Schritte! Sie waren sehr nah, und bewegten sich immer weiter weg. Lara konzentrierte sich so gut wie möglich auf die Stelle von der die Schritte kamen! Sie konnte in der Dunkelheit wage eine Gestallt erkennen. Ohne ein Wort bewegte sich Lara auf den Wachmann zu.

Lara näherte sich den Schritten immer mehr, bis sie die Gestalt direkt vor sich erkennen konnte.

Lara tippte dem Wachmann auf den Rücken, welcher sich augenblicklich umdrehte, und sofort zurück schreckte.

„Hey, die Schlampe ist…" 

Das letzte was der Wachmann sah, war eine grinsende Frau, und ein Fuß, der darauf hin sehr hart mitten in seinem Gesicht landete!

Sofort drehten sich alle in Laras Richtung, welche allerdings schon längst wieder die Position gewechselt hatte, was im jetzigen Aufruhr ja keinerlei Problem war.

* * *

„Sie… sie ist wieder weg! Die spielt ein verdammtes Spiel mit uns!" 

„Nur die Ruhe bewahren, wir werden doch zu… keine Ahnung, auf jeden Fall sind wir noch in der Überzahl!"

„Fragt sich nur wie lange, es sind schon mehr als 10 Leute draufgegangen, oder wenigstens bewusstlos geworden!"

„Jetzt kriegt euch doch mal wieder ein! So groß ist dieser Raum doch gar nicht, es darf doch nicht so schwer sein so eine verdammte Schla…"

* * *

Lara war von hinten aufgetaucht, und hatte die Wache niedergeschlagen! So langsam gewöhnte sie sich an die Dunkelheit, im Gegensatz zu den Wachen, die außer dem Licht der Taschenlampen an ihren Gewehren alles dunkel sahen.

Während sich die Wachen noch zu Lara drehten, war diese schon losgelaufen, und hatte die nächste Wache nieder geschlagen!

„_Achtung Lara, hinter dir will einer schießen",_ kam es aus dem Headset.

Lara drehte sich um, und trat der Wache dabei mit einem Seitwärtskick das Gewehr weg. Als diese zum Schlag ausholte, duckte sich Lara, und schlug der Wache von unten ins Gesicht!

Nur noch ein Wachmann war jetzt übrig! Er ging panisch rückwärts von Lara weg, und schoss dabei kreuz und quer in ihre Richtung, Hauptsache sie würde ihm fern bleiben. Als er das Feuer eingestellt hatte, herrschte wieder Stille im Raum. Die Wache ging zitternd und vorsichtig durch den Raum, und drehte sich dabei in alle Richtungen.

„Bleib… bleib mir bloß weg du verdammtes Miststück", rief die Wache immer noch zitternd.

Lara schlich sich so leise wie möglich von hinten an die Wache heran.

„Was war das? Wo bist du", rief die Wache erneut.

Lara war auf einen der bewusstlosen Körper getreten, die im Raum lagen.

„Mist", entgegnete Lara leise, und presste sich dabei auf den Boden.

Als die Wache sich nach einigen Sekunden wieder umdrehte, stand Lara auf, und schlich sich wieder leise an sie heran. Der letzte Feind, schritt langsam zum Computer, wobei er wieder das gesamte Gebiet ableuchtete.

Lara holte zu einem Schlag ins Genick aus!

Die Wache drehte sich um, und schlug Lara mit dem Ellenbogen mitten ins Gesicht! Lara flog zurück, konnte das Gleichgewicht aber halten. Sie wischte sich das Gesicht ab, und blickte die Wache wütend an! Diese begann jetzt in Laras Richtung zu schießen.

„Nimm das, du verdammte Schlampe", rief der Wachmann erfreut während, er auf Lara feuerte.

Lara blickte immer noch zornig auf ihren Feind, und rannte dann auf ihn zu! Da Laras Gegner so gut wie nichts sah, traf er nicht. Am Ende machte Lara eine Rolle, um ein paar Schüssen auszuweichen, und trat der Wache beim aufrollen mitten ins Gesicht!

Der Wachmann flog zurück, und knallte geradewegs gegen einen der Bildschirme an der Wand, welcher zerbirste.

„Verdammtes Miststück, du kommst hier nicht lebend raus!"

Da die Wache beim tritt ihr Gewehr verlor, hatte sie keine Taschenlampe, und konnte auch nichts sehen, da die Augen des Wachmanns sich noch nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten.

Lara, deren Augen sich inzwischen gut an die Finsternis gewöhnt hatten, zog eine Pistole, und schoss der Wache mitten in den Kopf!

„So ein frauenfeindlicher Laden", sagte Lara verachtend, und klopfte sich den Staub von den Klamotten.

Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille, wie nach einer Schlacht. Dann schritt Lara zu einem der Computer.

„_Ok Lara, ich kann die Alarmsysteme nur ausschalten, wenn ich das Ding gehackt habe."_

„Die Alarmsysteme überwinde ich schon, außerdem würde jeder wissen das ich hier bin, wenn alle Systeme auf ein mal ausgehen würden. Aber nein, ich brauche nur die 2 Codes, für die Tür in der ersten Zentrale."

„_Wie du meinst Lara, dann steck den PDA mal in die Stromversorgung."_

„Ein kleiner Tipp wäre hilfreich, du weist das ich mich mit Elektronik nicht gut auskenne, und wir sind hier in der Alarmzentrale der sichersten Basis der Welt, und ich habe kein Licht."

„_Doch, die Taschenlampe an „deinem" Maschinengewehr. Such einfach nach einer Art Steckdose auf den Computerpult."_

Lara schaltete die Taschenlampe am Gewehr an, und leuchtete das Pult nach einer Art Steckdose ab, bis sie einen dicken Schlitz fand.

„Das hier vielleicht?"

„_Jap, genau das. Wie du den PDA anschließt weist du hoffentlich noch."_

Lara holte ihren PDA aus dem Rucksack, und drückte auf einen Schalter, wodurch an der Seite ein schlitzartiger Stecker heraus fuhr. Lara steckte den PDA in den Spalt, und wartete.

„_Verdammt ist das ne gute Firewall! Ich werde wohl etwas brauchen!"_

Lara wartete 5 Minuten, als Zips Stimme durchs Headset ertönte.

„_Yeah, ich hab das Passwort geknackt. Du hast jetzt Zugriff auf alle geheimen Daten."_

„Vielen Dank Zip", erwiderte Lara freundlich und wendete sich zum PC.

Lara tippte auf der Tastatur herum, bis sich ein Fenster öffnete. Lara brauchte hierfür ein extra Passwort, welches Zip durchs Hacken allerdings bekannt war. Sie drückte auf Enter, und ein weiteres Fenster mit 2 Zahlencodes öffnete sich.

„3120 und 1691", murmelte Lara und diktierte Zip die Codes.

„_Ok Lara, jetzt musst du nur noch zurück in die Hauptzentrale, und das auch überleben!"_

Lara nahm ihr Maschinengewehr wieder in die Hand, welches sie auf einen „Schreibtischstuhl" vor dem Computerpult gelegt hatte. Sie leuchtete den Raum ab, bis sie auf einen Kasten an der Wand stieß.

„Na also, geht doch", sagte die Archäologin, und schlug den Kasten ein, in dem sich lauter Waffen und andere Arsenale befanden. Für den Fall der Fälle, steckte Lara sich Munition für ihr Maschinengewehr, und 2 Hand- sowie 2 Blendegranaten ein.

Jetzt beleuchtete sie wieder den Boden, bis sie die offene Luke fand. Lara steig die Leiter hinab, und fragte sich was sie jetzt erwarten würde.

_

* * *

Whum! Fertig! xD_

_Was Lara erwartet, erfahrt ihr wenn ihr weiter lest. Hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen! _

_Und zu der Sache, wie die Wachen Lara genannt haben, das hab ich eingebaut, weil ich die Basis irgendwie ein bisschen frauenfeindlich sein sollte, so typisch Männer an die Macht! ;)_

_Jetzt nicht denken ich wär frauenfeindlich, ganz im Gegenteil, also nix falsches von mir denken! xD _


	18. Großer Aufwand, großer Preis

Kapitel 18 – Großer Aufwand, großer Preis

Lara trat gegen die Luke am Boden, welche aufklappte. Die Archäologin lies sich elegant in den Schacht fallen, und kroch langsam vorwärts. Sie wusste nicht was sie erwarten würde, wenn sie durch das Gitter blicken würde. Eine Horde Wachleute? Ein leerer Gang? Ein Hinterhalt? Was es auch war, Lara kam nicht drum herum es herauszufinden. Sie stoppte kurz vor dem Gitter im Boden. Lara wollte nicht hindurchblicken, musste aber.

5 Wachen standen im Gang, um den Schacht herum. Sie erwarteten anscheinend das Lara aus dem Schacht kommen musste. Allerdings war es nur die Hälfte wie vorher, was bedeuten musste, Laras Plan war aufgegangen, und die anderen 5 trieben sich in der Nähe der Kantine rum.

Lara zögerte nicht lange, sondern zog die Pistolen, trat das Gitter nach unten, und ließ sich fallen. Schon in der Luft nahm sie zwei Wachen unter Beschuss, welche daraufhin tot umfielen. Gleich als sie aufgekommen war, machte Lara von der Seite eine Grätsche nach hinten, und legte damit einen Wachmann um, der sich hinter ihr befand. Jetzt drehte sich Lara aus der Grätsche wieder nach vorne, und rannte auf einen Wachmann zu, welchen sie gleichzeitig beschoss. Als dieser zu Boden ging, drehte Lara sich um, und schoss auf die letzte stehende Wache, welche ebenfalls umfiel. Jetzt wendete Lara sich der Wache zu, die am Boden lag. Sie hatte Laras Gesicht gesehen, daher konnte Lara nichts riskieren.

Lara zielte auf die Wache, und drückte dann auf beide Abzüge ihrer Pistolen gleichzeitig.

„_War ja gar nicht so schwer Lara, aber jetzt kommt der schwierige Teil."_

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Lara, und blickte zum Gang mit den Laserringen.

Jetzt wurde es bränzlich. Es war schon nicht leicht gewesen das erste mal durch die 6 Ringe zu kommen, doch da die Strahlen sich jetzt geteilt, und ein Laserkreuz gebildet hatten, würde es fast unschaffbar werden.

Lara blickte das erste Laserkreuz genau an. Sie lief darauf zu, und setzte einen Fuß in den Ring. Allerdings zog sie ihn schnell wieder raus, als sie merkte, das es viel zu knapp war. Lara würde nur ein paar Sekunden haben, um durch den Laser zu kommen.

„So eine verdammte, komplexe Vorrichtung, dieses Gebäude", fluchte Lara genervt, während sie überlegte, wie sie durch den Laser kommen sollte.

Lara machte einen neuen Versuch. Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Laserkreuz, und versuchte den richtigen Moment zu erkennen. Doch immer wenn sie ihn erkannte, war die Lücke auch schon wieder weg. Sie konzentrierte sich weiter auf den Laserring. Jetzt hatte sie eine Idee. Lara wartete nicht auf eine Lücke, sondern rannte geduckt auf den Ring zu, während direkt vor ihr ein Laserstrahl war. Genau jetzt, wenn die Lücke sonst weg gewesen wäre, erschien sie erst vor Lara. Sie legte einen kurzen Sprint ein – und befand sich hinter dem ersten Laserring.

Lara überwand die restlichen Laserringe, mit dem selben Prinzip. Als sie auf der anderen Seite angekommen war, lauschte sie an der Tür, allerdings war diese zu dick, um etwas verstehen zu können.

Lara hatte den Sicherheitsausweis vom Anfang immer noch, jedoch traute sie sich nicht recht ihn zu verwenden. Im Gespräch der Wachen, das sie vom Schacht aus mitbekommen hatte, hatte eine große Gruppe zur Hauptzentrale zurückkehren wollen. Und Lara konnte dieses Zusammentreffen nicht vermeiden, dar sie die beiden Codes verwenden musste.

Trotz ihrer Bange, führte Lara die Karte in den Kartenscanner an der Wand. Sie zog die Karte im Scanner herunter, und die dicke Metalltür öffnete sich. Lara schaute nicht in den Eingang, sondern blieb daneben stehen, und wartete ab. Sie vernahm keine Schritte die sich ihr näherten, auch kein anderes Geräusch.

„Wahrscheinlich ein Hinterhalt", sachte sich Lara, während sie eine Möglichkeit suchte, unbeschadet hinein zu kommen.

Lara hielt es für die Sicherste Möglichkeit! Sie zog eine Blendegranate aus ihrem Rucksack.

Ohne einmal in den Raum zu gucken, holte Lara aus, und warf die Blendegranate um die Ecke in den Raum. Dann hörte sie die schwache „Explosion" der Granate. Lara schaute hinein. Sie hatte Glück, dass sie am Laser vor der Tür vorbei geworfen hatte. Genau 7 Wachen, befanden sich im Raum, allerdings war jede von Laras Granate geblendet.

„Sehr gut, geht doch", sagte Lara, und warf sie 2te Blendegranate zu den Wachen. Sie drehte sich um, und hielt sich die Augen zu. Lara hörte das schrille Geräusch der Granate. Die Wachen krümmten sich, und rieben sich die Augen, allerdings völlig sinnlos, da die Wirkung der 2 Granaten noch anhalten würde. Lara hatte schon genug Leute getötet. In der Hoffung nicht von ihnen gesehen worden zu sein, schlug Lara jede einzelne Wache bewusstlos.

„Es tut mir leid, aber es ging nicht anders, ich muss an die Fotos gelangen", sagte Lara, und dachte mit einem unwohlen Gefühl, an alle Wachen die sie hatte töten müssen.

„_Schön dass es dir leid tut Lara, aber wir haben noch nicht mal Beweise, das Benedikt die Machtquelle überhaupt sucht. Du tust schon die ganze Zeit so, als wenn er es dir ins Gesicht gesagt hätte!"_

„Mag sein Zip, aber ich habe, und ich glaube auch zu recht, ein ungutes Gefühl dabei. Und ob Benedikt wirklich die Machtquelle sucht, wird sich spätestens zeigen, wenn ich den Tempel der Aruja gefunden habe."

„_Natürlich kann es ein Lara, aber du solltest dich nicht zu sehr auf dein Gefühl verlassen."_

Ohne zu antworten, ging die Archäologin, zur Tür, mit den beiden Codeschlössern daneben. Sie tippte die Codes ein, 3120 an der linken, und 1691 an der rechten Seite. Lara hoffte das die Codes stimmten.

Das Tor öffnete sich, in dem es nach oben fuhr. Der Gang sah fast genauso aus wie der mit den Laserringen, mit dem Unterschied, dass dieser viereckig war. Lara wunderte sich, das es hier keinen Laser oder Kameras gab. Vorsichtig ging sie den Gang entlang, allerdings ohne jegliche Zeichen von Hindernissen. Am Ende des Ganges, stand ein Computer, sonst gab es hier nichts.

Lara stellte sich vor den Computer. Anscheinend wurden hier sämtliche geheime Daten, und geheime Strafakten aufbewahrt. Egal was es war, diese Basis hatte es zuerst.

„Ok Zip, dein Einsatz. Es gibt 3 Passwörter, mit denen man den Rechner hochfährt."

„_Okay, schließ mich an den Rechner an."_

„Wird gemacht", antwortete Lara, und schloss ihren PDA wie gewohnt an den PC an.

Einige Minuten vergangen, ohne ein Wort von Zip. Langsam wurde Lara ungeduldig, außerdem würde es auch nicht mehr lange geheim bleiben, dass Lara sich hier befand.

„Zip, was dauert das so lange?"

„_Das ist das sicherste System das ich je gesehen hab, ich konnte bisher, mit Schwierigkeit, nur einen Passwort Zugang hacken. Außerdem ist das System direkt mit dem Alarm verbunden, das heißt wenn ich einen Fehler beim Hacken mache, wird sofort der Alarm ausgelöst. Also gib mir noch etwas Zeit."_

„Okay, aber versuch dich bitte zu beeilen."

Lara wartete weiter. Sie war nervös, und ging im Gang auf und ab. Als Zip nach 10 Minuten immer noch nicht fertig war, verlor Lara langsam die Geduld.

„Zip, ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit, beeil dich bitte mal!"

„_Jaja, ist ja schon gut, ich bin grade dabei den dritten Zugang zu hacken."_

Lara wartete eine weitere Minute, bis sie Zips Stimme im Headset hörte.

„_Bingo Lara! Du bist drin! Jetzt such schnell die Fotos!"_

Es gab tausende Ordner und Dateien auf dem PC, alle streng, oder zumindest etwas geheim. Lara tippte auf der Tastatur rum, und suchte verzweifelt den Ordner mit den Fotos.

Da auf dem Bild von Laras Headsetkamera ein „kleiner" Dinosaurier zu sehen war, suchte Lara nach dem Buchstaben D. Sie scrollte eine Zeit lang nach unten.

„Dinosaurier, Dinosaurier, Dinosaurier… komm schon", murmelte Lara vor sich hin.

Jetzt stieß sie auf einen Ordner, der ihrer sein könnte.

„Dinosaurier – Lebend zur jetzigen Zeit auf einer Insel im Atlantik – die einzigen Beweiße…" murmelte Lara erneut.

„Zip, ich glaube ich habe unseren Ordner."

Lara tippte wieder auf der Tastatur herum, und öffnete den Ordner. Ein weiteres, kleines Fenster öffnete sich, eine Passwort- Eingabe.

„Jeder einzelne Ordner hat hier wohl ein eigenes Passwort", sagte Lara ein wenig genervt, und schloss den PDA erneut an den Rechner an.

Nach 2 Minuten, hatte Zip auch dieses Passwort gehackt. Lara öffnete im Ordner, den nächsten Unterordner. Ohne sich alles genauer anzusehen, klickte Lara auf: Ordner drucken. Der Gang, der gerade mal so breit wie die ganze Computeralage war, hatte an der Seite neben dem Bildschirm, einen Drucker in die Wand integriert. Sofort fuhr ein Blatt aus dem Drucker, gefolgt von einem nächsten. Insgesamt wurden 8 Blätter ausgedruckt. Auf der Gegenüberliegenden Wand war noch ein Schlitz, aus dem jetzt ein beiger Aktenumschlag kam. Lara steckte alle Blätter in den Aktenumschlag, und diesen in ihren Rucksack.

„_Jetzt nimm schnell den PDA, und dann raus hier Lara!"_

„Ja, gleich, aber zuerst will ich noch etwas anderes, wichtiges nachgucken."

Lara wendete sich wieder zum PC, und begann wieder die Suche. Allerdings war ihr Suchbegriff: Lara Croft! Lara fand auch einen Ordner: Lara Croft – Hauptverdächtige für den harten Museumseinbruch im New Yorker Benedikt- Museum.

Anscheinend war dieser Verdacht noch nicht öffentlich, sondern immer noch streng geheim.

„_Wow, du hast hier ne Strafakte Lara."_

„Ich kann von Glück reden, dass sie noch nicht veröffentlich wurde, Zip, hack schnell das Passwort."

„_Wird gemacht Chefin", _antwortete Zip, und hatte auch dieses Passwort in 2 Minuten gehackt.

„Danke Zip. Und das mit der Strafakte werden wir auch gleich haben", sagte Lara höhnisch grinsend, und fuhr mit der Maus nach öffnen des Ordners, auf: Ordner löschen.

„Es ist besser so, immerhin war der Einbruch ins Museum wichtig", dachte sich Lara, und klickte auf „Ordner löschen". Die nachfolgende Meldung, „Akte wirklich löschen?", bestätigte sie mit „Ja".

Laras Akte wurde gelöscht. Mit einem recht zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck, und den Fotos im Rucksack, verließ Lara den Save, und kroch zurück in den Hauptversorgungsschacht, der nach draußen führte.

_

* * *

__So, nach diesem „flotten Dreier" xDDD, würde ich mich über ein paar Reviews im Forum, oder hier, auf freuen:)_

_Und ich hoffe natürlich die Kapitel haben euch gefallen, falls nicht, oder falls ihr irgendwas zu „bemängeln" habt, ich bin offen für jede Kritik! ;D_


	19. Von Bergen, Felsen, und Abgründen

Kapitel 19 – Von Bergen, Felsen, und Abgründen

Lara war froh endlich wieder vertrauten Boden unter den Füßen zu haben, als sie aus dem Helikopter stieg, und das feuchte Graß des Croft Manor betrat. Sanfter Regen tropfte auf sie herab, und prasselte überall auf den Rasen. Lara beeilte sich, und rannte zum hinteren Eingang des CM, wo Winston, Zip und Alister schon warteten. Es war schon dunkel, und sie erinnerte sich zurück, wie knapp sie es zum Helikopter geschafft hatte.

Lara hielt vor Ende des Schachtes an. Sie hatte es geschafft in das Areal einzubrechen, wenn auch nicht Problemlos. Sie hatte alle möglichen Gefahren überwunden, und es geschafft die Fotos in ihren Besitz zu bringen. Doch worüber Lara nicht nachgedacht hatte, war, wie sie wieder wegkommen sollte.

Der Schacht führte immer noch mitten an der tiefen Felswand nach draußen. Runter zu fallen war leicht gewesen, doch wie sollte Lara wieder hoch und zum Helikopter gelangen?

„_Wie willst du wieder hoch zum Helikopter kommen Lara",_ fragte Alister nachdenklich.

„_Apropo Helikopter, hör mal was da kommt Lara."_

Lara hörte das Laute Geräusch von Rotorblättern. Anscheinend war es nun bekannt, dass Lara wieder draußen war, und daher setzte man schon Helikopter ein.

Das laute Geräusch kam immer näher, und Lara spürte langsam den starken Wind, der von den Rotorblättern ausging.

„_Was willst du jetzt machen Lara?"_

„Nicht lange zögern Zip…", antwortete die Archäologin, die immer noch im Schacht kniete, und ihren Haken jetzt an der Felswand direkt unter dem Schacht einschlug.

„…nicht lange zögern", beendete Lara ihren Satz, und zog 3 mal fest am Haken, der sich gut und fest in der Felswand eingehakt hatte.

Lara kletterte aus dem Schacht an die Felswand. Sie hoffte dass das Seil ihr Gewicht halten würde, und stieß sich dann mit den Beinen ab. Sie seilte sich am Haken ab, und stieß sich dann erneut von der Felswand ab.

Das Seil war zu ende. Tiefer würde Lara nicht mehr kommen. Daher hielt sie sich jetzt an der Felswand mit ihren vielen felsigen Steinen fest, und klingte ihn aus. Der Haken schnappte an Laras Gürtel ein. Erneut hakte sie den ihn an der Felswand ein, zog 3 mal daran, und seilte sich erneut ab. Lara musste ihn noch ein drittes mal einhaken, bis sie halt unter ihren Füßen fand.

„_Okay Lara, hier würde ich nicht lange bleiben", _erwiderte Zip skeptisch.

Lara schaute nach unten. Die beiden Berge waren immer noch geteilt, und die Schlucht ging noch weiter nach unten. Lara stand auf einer engen Balustrade, die auch noch sehr schräg und steil nach unten verlief. Mitten in der Schlucht stand sie nun, und erblickte jetzt am Himmel die ersten Rotorblätter.

Lara hatte allerdings schon eine neue Idee. Gegenüber von Lara, an dem anderen Berg, gab es ebenfalls so eine Schräge Balustrade, allerdings war die Schlucht viel zu groß, als dass Lara hinüber springen könnte. Links und rechts, verlief der Schräge weg weiter. Es gab auch keine anderen Berge, oder Gebirgsflächen hier, da Lara sich genau am Rand des Gebirges befand. Es ging nur noch sehr steil nach unten.

Nun nahm Lara den Haken in die Hand, und machte ihn von ihrem Gürtel ab. Sie warf die Seite mit dem Haken, auf die gegenüberliegende Felswand des anderen Berges. Das andere Ende, an dem die Kurbel zum einschnappen befestigt war, klemmte sie hinter einen spitzen Felsen, der aus der Wand ragte. Der Haken war gerade noch lang genug, um auf der Seite mit der Kurbel noch einen Knoten um den Fels zu machen.

„_Und der nächste Haken im Eimer…"_, entgegnete Zip nebenbei.

„Oh, tut mir leid Zip, zuhause werden wir ihn beerdigen", antwortete Lara spöttisch.

„_Müsst ihr immer Scherze auf meine Kosten machen", _sagte Zip ein wenig beleidigt, aber trotzdem auch spöttisch.

„Wie auch immer, zurück zur Flucht."

Lara sprang jetzt hoch, und griff das Seil des Hakens. Anscheinend trug es ihr Gewicht. Sie hangelte sich hinüber, zum gegenüberliegenden Berg, und ließ sich über dem sehr steilen Weg fallen. Den Haken riss Lara einfach ab, sodass er in die Schlucht fiel. Sie rutschte dabei ein bisschen ab, fand aber das Gleichgewicht wieder.

Lara schritt den schrägen Weg vorsichtig etwas entlang. Da fiel ihr ein großer Stein auf, der aus dem Berg wuchs, er war fast wie eine kleine Plattform. Lara sprang gerade hoch, und hielt sich an einem Fellsriss fest. Sie hangelte sich zur Seite, und sprang dann seitwärts ab. Sie landete auf dem großen Stein. Von hier aus sprang sie an die Felswand. Da der Berg hier etwas abgestuft war, konnte Lara sich entlang hangeln.

Die Geräusche des Helikopters wurden immer lauter. Lara hangelte sich um den halben Berg, bis zu einer kleinen Höhle, eher gesagt einer art Gang, die sich, wie Lara vermutete, durch den Berg schlängelte. Die Höhle war gut getarnt, da der Eingang mitten im Berg war. Die Archäologin zog sich in die Felshöhle, und zündete hier eine Magnesiumfackel aus ihrem Rucksack an. Alles war finster, und außer ein paar Spinnen, vor denen Lara sich zum Glück nicht ekelte, gab es hier nichts. Mit der Magnesiumfackel in der Hand, schritt Lara die Höhle langsam entlang. Es gab ein paar Kurven, oftmals ging es auch Bergauf, allerdings hatte Lara den Tunnel in 2 Minuten durchschritten. Am Ende des Tunnels, strahlte der Archäologin helles Licht ins Gesicht.

Da das grelle Licht, das im Vergleich zu Laras Magnesiumfackel viel heller war, hielt sie sich den Arm schützend vors Gesicht.

Die Archäologin schritt langsam aus der Höhle. Der Berg war hier sehr angeschrägt, sodass Lara hinunterschlidderte. Gegen Ende, wurde die Schräge allerdings Plattformartig, das bedeutete, das es unter Lara keinen Boden, sondern Abgrund gab. Sie sprang jedoch rechzeitig von der Schräge ab. Lara landete auf einer recht großen, aber zu ihrer Freude schattigen Felsebene. Der Schatten wurde von einem großen Berg am Ende, und vielen kleinen, jedoch dennoch hohen Hügeln, die die Ebene abgrenzten geworfen.

Jetzt drehte sie sich um, und sah vor sich, aber viel höher gelegen als diese Plattform, die Schräge von der sie kam. Wenn Lara wieder nach unten blickte, gab es auch hier eine Art Schlucht, einen tiefen Abgrund. Lara konnte also nicht mehr zurück, sie war auf dieser Ebene gefangen, vorausgesetzt es gäbe einen Weg von hier weg. Die Geräusche des Helikopters hatten sich inzwischen entfernt.

„Zip, ich habe so ein bisschen die Orientierung verloren, wo steht noch mal der Helikopter?"

„_Naja, das ist auf jeden Fall schon mal die Richtung. Der Platz mit deinem Heli, ist allerdings etwas weiter östlich, als du gerade. Dreh dich mal nach links, auf der rechten Seite hinter dieser Hügelkette, sollte eigentlich dein Heli irgendwo sein…!"_

„Dann ist es ja nicht mehr so weit", antwortete Lara, und begab sich zur rechten Seite der Plattform.

Lara drehte sich jetzt zum Berg, und den Hügeln. Anscheinend war diese Plattform an den Berg gewachsen. Lara sprang auf einen Felsen, der aus einem der kleineren Hügel wuchs. Gegenüber von ihr war ein höherer Felsen. Lara sprang in dessen Richtung ab…

Sie verfehlte die Kante um ein Knappes Stück, und knallte auf dem Boden auf.

„So ein Mist", fluchte die Archäologin, und stand mühsam auf.

Lara rieb sich die Hand, auf der sie sich abgefangen hatte, und kletterte dann erneut auf den kleineren Felsen. Sie ging ganz an den Rand, nahm Anlauf… und sprang ab!

Lara erwischte die Kante knapp! Sie schwang ihr Knie nach oben auf den Fels, und zog sich dann hoch. Sie drehte sich nach rechts, blickte nach oben, und sah einen felsigen, engen Pfad, der genauer genommen die Abstufung des Berges war. Lara drehte sich wieder um. Hinter ihr, aber viel näher, gab es den Pfad immer noch. Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück und nahm Anlauf. Aus dieser Höhe wollte sie kein Risiko eingehen.

Sie sprang ab, und hielt sich an der Kante fest. Lara zog sich hinauf, und „schlich" den engen Pfad rundherum, bis sie an der anderen Seite ankam, und nun auf den Felsen blickte, von dem sie kam. Lara musste allerdings noch weiter nach oben, um eine kleine Ebene am Berg zu erreichen. Sie fasste einen Stein der Felswand, und setzte dann auch ihre Füße an die Wand.

„_Nichts gegen Felsrisse Lara, aber so… das ist keine Kletterwand!"_

„Zip, für mich ist die ganze Welt eine Kletterwand", entgegnete die Archäologin mit einem grinsen im Gesicht.

Sie kletterte ein Stück nach oben. Sie griff einen Stein, und presste ihren Fuß gegen die Wand, da sie für ihn keinen Halt fand. Jetzt stemmte Lara sich nach oben, und griff erneut nach der Felswand, wobei ihr Fuß jedoch abrutschte. Sie schaffte es, sich noch an einem Stein fest zu halten, allerdings bröckelte dieser langsam ab.

„… naja, aber keine sonderlich sichere ", fügte die Archäologin hinzu, und griff mit der anderen Hand schnell den nächsten Stein darüber. Sie sprang schnell zur Seite ab, und bekam die kleine Plattform am Berg knapp zu fassen. Sie zog sich hoch, und konnte jetzt den Berg, östlich neben sich sehen.

„Das kommt mir doch bekannt vor", sagte Lara, als sie auf ein zackiges Loch mitten in einem Berg starrte, das an einigen Stellen auch abgerundet war.

Lara hatte ihren Helikopter endlich gefunden. Jetzt trennten nur noch ein Spalt im Berg, und die Tiefe darunter, Lara von ihrem Landeplatz. Mit Anlauf sprang sie nach vorne, und bekam knapp eine der gerundeten Seiten des „Kraters" zu packen. Mit den Armen zog Lara sich jetzt etwas hoch, sodass sie hinein schauen konnte.

„Mist, die haben wohl schon Sucheinheiten los geschickt."

„_Verdammt, hoffentlich haben die nichts gefunden!"_

„Das passt mir jetzt gar nicht, durch den ganzen Einbruch bin ich völlig erschöpft! Wird wohl Zeit zwei bösen Jungs einzuheizen", sagte Lara und schaute in den „Krater", wo sich 2 Wachleute dabei befanden, Laras Helikopter zu untersuchen.

Mit einem erschöpften, und etwas genervtem Gesichtsausdruck, zog Lara sich hoch, und hielt sich an der anderen Seite des „Kraters" fest. Sie sprang nach hinten ab, und zog im Flug ihre Pistolen. Sofort eröffnete sie das Feuer auf die Wachen, welche es natürlich erwiderten. Lara landete mit einem Schlag auf dem Helikopter, und sprang gleich weiter mit einem Salto nach unten. Sie landete auf einer der Wachen, die andere nahm Lara weiter unter Beschuss. Nachdem Lara 3 weitere Kugeln abgefeuert hatte, fiel die Wache um.

Jetzt schoss Lara der Wache die am Boden lag in den Kopf, und stieg schleunigst in ihren Helikopter. Mit einem lauten Geräusch flog Lara los, und hoffte den anderen Hubschraubern nicht zu begegnen.

„_Musstest du die Typen töten Lara?"_

„Leider ja. Alle Wachen die hierbei durch mich sterben mussten, tun mir leid, aber leider gab es keinen anderen Weg Alister."

„_Ja, aber vielleicht hatten die Typen eine Familie, und, und…"_

„Alister, ist schon gut, ich würde es auch rückgängig machen, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit außer sie zu töten. Ich habe alle, bei denen es ging, am Leben gelassen, und nur bewusstlos gemacht."

„_Mag sein dass es dir leid tut, trotzdem war das nicht gut."_

„Ich weiß, vergib mir Alister."

Lara, die immer noch in Gedanken versunken war, hatte ihre nassen Klamotten inzwischen ausgezogen, und sich nach dem Umziehen mit Zip, Alister, und Winston ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt, um die Lage zu besprechen.

„Also Jungs, hier sind sie nun, nach dem großen Aufwand", sagte die Archäologin, die den braunen Aktenumschlag mit den Fotos darin inzwischen auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.

Alle waren gespannt was auf den Fotos zu sehen sein könnte.


	20. Fragen ohne Antworten

Kapitel 20 – Fragen ohne Antworten

„Na dann lass mal sehen", sagte Zip gespannt.

„Ja Lara, würde mich jetzt auch mal interessieren ob die ganze Aktion wenigstens was gebracht hat", entgegnete Alister.

Lara nahm den Umschlag in die Hand, und zog die Blätter heraus, auf denen schon Fotos zu erkennen waren. 7 der 8 Blätter waren mit Fotos bedruckt, auf jeder Seite 2. Das letzte Blatt, enthielt alle geheimen Informationen zu der Akte. Das „Infoblatt" legte Lara erstmal zur Seite, und betrachtete alle Fotos genau. Sie schaute sich jedes einzelne gut an.

„Und was ist jetzt Miss Croft", fragte Winston, der anscheinend auch gespannt und ungeduldig war.

„Auf den ersten blick, kann ich hier nur 2 wichtige Sachen erkennen. Erstens; dass sie Aufnahmen aus der Headsetkamera richtig waren, so unglaublich das auch sein mag, und zweitens; dass der arme Forscher keinen sehr schönen tot gestorben ist."

Lara warf die Blätter in die Mitte des Tisches. Alle beugten sich sofort darüber, und beäugten die Blätter.

Insgesamt 14 Fotos waren zu sehen. Auf einigen nur ein recht junger Mann, Anfang 30 schätzte Lara ihn, und im Hintergrund die Grube. Die Bilder wurden anscheinend mit dem Selbstauslöser gemacht. Die Hebel waren auch betätigt, doch mit der Reihenfolge würden sie sich später beschäftigen. Ab dem 10. Bild wurde es interessant.

_Foto Nr. 6:_

Der Junge Mann hatte den Selbstauslöser anscheinend immer noch an, denn diesmal sah man den jungen Forscher vor einem offenen Tempeltor. Aber anscheinend war er verschreckt, es wirkte, als wolle er das Gleichgewicht halten. Hinter dem Tor war alles dunkel.

„2 Sachen sind mir an diesem Bild schon aufgefallen. Seht mal, es sieht so aus als wolle er das Gleichgewicht halten. Dazu ist das Bild schräg. Es muss also eine Art Erdbeben gegeben haben. Fragt sich nur wodurch… auf dem nächsten Bild wird es euch klar werden."

„Halt Lara, was ist das", schreckte Alister auf.

Er zeigte mitten in die Dunkelheit des Fotos, in den Bereich hinterm Tor.

„Da sind… Augen! Sehr hoch gelegene Augen."

2 kleine Augen, schimmerten aus der Dunkelheit, außerdem schwebten sie hoch in der Luft, und starrten gierig auf den Forscher.

„So Jungs, im nächsten Bild wird sich zeigen, von wem diese Augen stammen", meinte Lara, und schlug das nächste Blatt auf.

_Foto Nr. 7 & Nr. 8:_

Auf dem oberen Bild der Seite, war zu erkennen, wie sich der Forscher umdrehte, und im Schatten konnte man jetzt einen dunkelgrünen Kopf, und 2 Füße erkennen. Der Archäologe hatte die Kamera wohl auf einem Stativ befestigt, und sie darauf eingestellt, von sich aus, allerdings getimt, neue Bilder zu machen. Das 12te Bild, das ebenfalls Schräg und verwackelt war, zeigte nun den Forscher, der in Richtung Kamera rannte, und dahinter den größten Teil eines großen, dunkelgrünen Wesens. Wie auf dem Bild von Laras Headsetaufnahmen, hatte de Dinosaurier kleine Arme, dicke Beine, und einen großen Kopf mit spitzen Zähnen. Allerdings war dieser T- Rex um einiges größer, und sah ausgewachsen aus. Erneut blätterte Lara um.

_Foto Nr. 9 & Nr. 10_

Das nächste Bild war fast gar nicht zu erkennen, alles war verwischt! Anscheinend wollte der Forscher seine Fotos retten, und durch das wegreisen der Kamera wurde das Bild völlig verschwommen.

Das 12te Bild, zeigte einen Teil des Bodens, außerdem war noch ein Stück vom dunklen Tempeleingang zu sehen. Auch dieses Bild war wieder etwas verschwommen. Hier versuchte der Forscher anscheinend in den Tempel zu fliehen. Vor lauter Panik hatte er anscheinend vergessen die Kamera auszuschalten. Verständlich, wie Lara fand.

_Foto Nr. 11 & Nr. 12:_

Nachdem Lara die nächste Seite aufgeschlagen hatte, betrachteten alle die nächsten 2 Fotos. Auf dem nächsten Foto war er wohl schon im Tempeleingang, da das Blitzlicht der Kamera den Raum erhellte. Auch dieses Bild war verwackelt, was bedeuten musste, er war immer noch auf der Flucht.

„Bedauernswert dass er nicht sah, was die Kamera aufnahm", steuerte Alister nachdenklich bei.

Denn auf dem 11ten Foto war ein langer Gang zu sehen. Hinten war alles immer noch dunkel, doch fast direkt vor dem Forscher, waren an beiden Seiten der Wände viele Löcher. Alle am Tisch dachten sich schon was das heißen konnte.

Das nächste Foto war vom Boden aus nach oben geschossen, und nicht verwackelt. Man hätte denken können, der arme Kerl sei gestolpert, doch er war auf dem Bild zu sehen, was heißen musste, er hat die Kamera fallen gelassen.

„Anscheinend war ihm sein Leben dann doch wichtiger als die Fotos."

„Ja, aber die nächsten beiden Fotos anzusehen wird kein sehr großes Vergnügen werden…!"

Der Forscher lief auf Bild Nr. 12 geradewegs auf die Löcher in der Wand zu. Knapp über dem Boden schwebte ein Seil. Die Kamera war der Sache verdächtig nah, sie war nur ca. ein Meter vom Seil entfernt.

„Ich glaube wir wissen warum", warf Winston ein.

_Foto Nr. 13 & Nr. 14:_

Lara hielt kurz an bevor sie die nächste Seite aufschlug, tat es dann aber doch. Keiner kümmerte sich um das erste Bild, alle starrten auf das zweite Bild. Eigentlich war gar nichts zu sehen, doch es fiel trotzdem dank seiner bunten Farbgebung auf: Alles war rot! Blut war an die Kamera gespritzt! Blut verdeckte fast das ganze Bild, es gab nur einige Stellen an die es nicht gespritzt war. Durch die wenigen, freien Stellen, konnte man einen großen Umriss erkennen, der im Gang verschwand. Ein wenig angewidert, guckten sich jetzt alle das erste Bild der Seite an. Ein nicht sehr schöner Anblick! Die Kamera hatte genau den Augenblick seines Todes fotografiert. Speerspitzen ragten aus der Wand, und ein Mann hing mitten drin. Es war genau der Moment getroffen, an dem die Speere seinen Körper durchschlugen. Viel Blut spritzte in beide Richtungen, und traf teilweise auch schon die Wand. Man sah sogar die Haut, die an den Stellen, an den die Speere ihn aufspießten, wegfetzte! Durch die Speere der rechten Seite, wurde sein Körper nach rechts gedrängt, durch die Speere von links, wurde er allerdings nach rechts gestoßen! Es sah sehr verkrampft, gar ein bisschen „verkrüppelt" aus. Eine Minute herrschte stille, dann wendeten sich alle von dem Bild ab.

„Kein sehr angenehmer Tod", sagte Alister ein wenig angewidert.

„Wie auch immer, wir sind nicht hier um seinen Tod zu begutachten, sondern um herauszufinden, mit welchen Hebeln man das Tor öffnet. Ich will gleich morgen aufbrechen, daher würde ich sagen, wir kümmern uns gleich darum."

Lara schlug die anderen Fotos auf, und alle erforschten sie genau, und guckten nach den Hebeln im Hintergrund.

_Foto Nr. 1 – Nr. 5_

Auf dem 4ten Foto war der Forscher nicht zu sehen, anscheinend hielt er die Kamera hier noch in der Hand. Es waren 3 Hebel betätigt, über jedem stand eine Zahl. Anscheinend war es eine selbstentwickelnde Kamera, und der Forscher selbst hatte die Zahlen in seiner Handschrift geschrieben, oder es war jemand anders, aber woher würde dieser jemand dann die Reihenfolge wissen? Das war Lara allerdings vorerst egal, solange die Kombination dort stehen würde. Auf dem 5ten Foto waren die letzten 3 Hebel betätigt, über ihnen standen die Zahlen 4, 5, und 6. Auf den restlichen Bildern waren nur die kleinen Ruinen aus dem Tal über der Grube zu sehen.

„Aber zwei Sachen beschäftigen mich Lara, wer hat das Tor wieder geschlossen? Der Suchtrupp wird wohl kaum stark genug gewesen sein, so ein großes Tor zu schließen. Und, wieso hat die Kamera nach Foto Nr. 14 aufgehört zu fotografieren", meinte Alister.

„Das frage ich mich auch noch", erwiderte Lara in Gedanken, während sie immer noch die Bilder betrachtete.

„Moment mal", schreckte Lara hoch, „Das Skelett da, rechts vom Wasserloch… zeig mir sofort die Aufnahmen vom Headset als ich auf der Insel war, Zip!"

„Okay Lara", sagte Zip, und eilte mit Lara und Alister zur Computerzentrale. Er öffnete sofort die Fotos.

„… das Skelett ist nicht da…!"

„Das muss nichts heißen, wahrscheinlich hat der Suchtrupp es einfach mitgenommen."

„Glaub ich nicht, und wieso hätte der Trupp dann nur dieses mitnehmen sollen", meinte Lara, und sagte Zip er solle auf die Aufnahmen aus den kleinen Ruinen im Tal über der Grube schalten.

„In der Ruine, in der ich war, liegt ein Skelett, wieso hätten sie das nicht mitnehmen sollen" meinte Lara erneut, „und jetzt schaut euch das mal an."

Lara, welche die Fotos mit in die Zentrale genommen hatte, zog jetzt die Fotos der kleinen Ruinen hervor, und legte sie neben die Tastatur.

„Also Jungs, auf den Fotos dieser 3 Ruinen ist kein Skelett zu sehen, und jetzt vergleicht mal die zweite Ruine von den Fotos, mit der in der ich war."

„Du hast Recht Lara… das ist dieselbe Ruine", meinte Zip.

„Aber trotzdem muss das nichts heißen, vielleicht ist das Skelett ja von einem der Männer des Suchtrupps? Es gibt sicherlich eine Erklärung dafür. Bestimmt wurde er von dem „Dinosaurier", der sich im Tal aufhielt getötet", erklärte Alister.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht…", meinte Lara nachdenklich, „guck doch mal, das Skelett trägt keine Waffe, auch keinerlei andere Ausrüstung. Und außerdem war das Ding das mich angegriffen hat noch jung, ich glaube nicht das es damals schon gelebt hat"

„Dann war es vielleicht ein anderer aus dem Tal…"

„Damit wären wir schon beim nächsten Rätsel angelangt, wenn die Dinosaurier aus dem Tempel kommen, wie ist dieser, oder auch andere dann da hoch gekommen", entgegnete Lara.

„Das frage ich mich auch. Die Fotos zeigen uns zwar zum Glück wie man den Tempel öffnet, aber trotzdem lassen sie alle Rätsel und Fragen um diese mysteriöse Insel offen…"

„Fragen, dessen Antworten ich auf der Insel und im Tempel finden werde", beendete Lara das Gespräch, und wünschte allen eine gute Nacht.

Am nächsten Morgen machte sich Lara gleich nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg. Umgezogen hatte sie sich schon, und der Rucksack war auch schon gepackt. Mit einem etwas unwohlen Gefühl stieg Lara in den Helikopter, und landete nach einigen Stunden auf der Insel.

_So, hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen, hoffe es war auch etwas spannend:-)_

_Was wird Lara wohl auf der Insel erwarten… rofl_

_Bin wie immer für jede Kritik offen und würde mich über en paar Reviewchens sehr freuen! _


	21. Neue Feinde und Verfolger

Kapitel 21 – Neue Feinde und Verfolger

Lara stieg aus dem Helikopter. Durch die bekannte Route kletterte sie aus dem Riff auf den erhöhten Teil der Insel.

„So Jungs, mal schauen ob ich die Rätsel dieser Insel lösen kann…"

Lara hatte ein unwohles Gefühl im Magen. Sie wusste nicht genau was sie hier erwarten würde, sie dachte nur an all diese mysteriösen Dinge wie diese „Dinosaurier", oder an die Skelette die plötzlich verschwanden oder den Ort wechseln. All diese mysteriösen Dinge machten ihr sorgen. Lara betrat den Dschungel. Alles war still wie das letzte mal, außer dem Wind, den Tiere und den Vögeln war alles ruhig.

„Wer ist da?"

Lara vernahm ein rascheln und leise Schritte. Sie zog ihre beiden Pistolen. Eine angespannte stille herrschte. Lara zielte mit den Pistolen hinter jeden Busch, und hinter jeden Baum in ihrer Nähe, was in diesem Dschungel allerdings etwas dauerte. Das rascheln näherte sich ihr. Lara drehte sich blitzartig um… doch da war nichts.

„Nana, keine falsche Bewegung Herzchen, oder ich puste dir den Schädel weg."

Ein Mann presste Lara eine Waffe gegen den Kopf.

„Und jetzt gib schön deine Pistolen her, oder willst du dass ich sie dir abnehme?"

„Den Versuch würde ich gerne sehen", erwiderte Lara kühl und drehte sich um, wobei sie ihrem Angreifer den Ellenbogen ins Gesicht rammte.

Jetzt stellte sie ihm ein Bein und legte ihn auf den Boden.

„Jetzt beantworten sie mir mal ein paar Fragen."

„Jaja, schon gut", erwiderte der Angreifer ohne weitere Widerworte.

„Sehr schön", meinte Lara erfreut, „erstens, was machen sie hier, und zweitens, wer hat sie geschickt?"

„Michael Benedikt, sicher kennen sie ihn, wir suchen genau wie sie nach dem Knochenstaub."

„Ah, jetzt wird die Sache interessant. Woher weiß Benedikt dass ich nach dem Knochenstaub suche um den Tempel der Aruja zu öffnen?"

„Nun ja, da müssen sie ihn schon selber fragen. Das ist auf jeden Fall alles was ich weiß, ich bin mit ein paar anderen Leuten nur hier oben um diese Ruine zu finden. Benedikt und die anderen warten beim Helikopter."

„Benedikt ist hier? Seht ihr Jungs, was hab ich gesagt?"

„_Ja, schon gut Lara. Aber was ist jetzt mit ihm hier?"_

„Ich werde ihn gehen lassen, er hat mir alles gesagt was er weiß", antwortete Lara.

Lara stieg von ihm runter, und begab sich wieder in Richtung Dschungel.

„Für so dumm hätte ich sie nicht gehalten", rief der Wachmann der sein Gewehr genommen, und das Feuer auf Lara eröffnet hatte.

Blitzschnell zog Lara ihre beiden Pistolen, und rannte nach links, wobei sie ein paar Schüsse erwiderte. Sie presste sich hinter den nächstbesten Baum, und hielt inne.

„So ein verdammter Mistkerl, das hat man davon…", fluchte Lara.

Sie hörte das Knacksen eines Astes… blitzschnell drehte Lara sich nach links, und schoss mit beiden Pistolen auf ihren Feind. Sie bückte sich um, um seinen Schüssen auszuweichen, und lud dabei ihre Waffen nach. Sie richtete sich wieder auf, und ging in Richtung Wachmann. Erneut bückte sie sich etwas nach vorne, und schoss dabei weiter auf ihn. Endlich fiel er zu Boden.

„Benedikt ist also hier… und er hat es tatsächlich auf die Machtquelle abgesehen…", ging es Lara durch den Kopf.

„_Anscheinend hat Benedikt es wirklich auf die Machtquelle abgesehen… ich hoffe mal du triffst nicht zu viele seiner Leute…"_

„Zip, mit denen mache ich kurzen Prozess."

Lara ging immer weiter in den Dschungel. Das orientieren fiel ihr hier ja nicht sonderlich schwer, da sie die alte Route kannte. An der Schlucht hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Keine Äste oder Ähnliches waren abgebrochen oder verändert, daher konnte Lara auch hier problemlos denselben Weg wie das letzte mal nehmen.

Lara war am Tal und bei der Grube angelangt. Sie schritt nach links, und sah in den Seitenteil der Bucht.

„Jetzt nimmt die Sache wohl eine Interessante Wendung", meinte Lara, die auf einen Helikopter schaute. Es gab hier viele Söldner. Lara nahm ihr Fernglas.

„Anscheinend ist das Benedikt… einen Museumsbesitzer hätte ich mir schon etwas anders vorgestellt…"

Lara betrachtete den 37 Jahre alten Mann. Er stand im Helikopter, und kommandierte die anderen herum, weswegen Lara auch darauf kam dass er es ei. Benedikt sah recht jung aus, und hatte normale Größe. Seine Augen waren leuchtend grün. Er hatte normal lange, blonde Haare, allerdings verdeckte sein Pony einen Teil des linken Auges, da dieser recht lang, und nach links gekämmt war. Er hatte eine etwas lange, aber nicht sehr breite Nase. Sein Mund hatte normale Größe, und sein Kinn war eher kurz. Dazu trug er ein enges schwarzes T- Shirt, durch das man seinen recht gut gebauten Körper erkennen konnte. Dank des warmen Tropen- Klimas, trug er eine beige Shorts, die etwas über seine Knie ging, wodurch auch hier seine straffen Waden zum Vorschein kamen. Über seinem T- Shirt trug er eine ebenfalls beige Weste, die nicht ganz zu seiner Shorts reichte. Eigentlich machte er einen gar nicht so brutalen Eindruck, er wirkte abgesehen von seinem ungeduldig „bösen" Blick eher zierlich und nett, und Lara musste sich gestehen das er hübsch war.

„_Den hätte ich mir auch ganz anders vorgestellt"_, warf Alister ein.

„Wie auch immer, ich hoffe dass er mir nicht zu sehr in die Quere kommt."

Lara schritt wieder zur Grube, als sie erneut ein rascheln hörte.

Lara zog ihre Pistolen und war auf alles vorbereitet, einen Angriff von hinten, von vorne, und von der Seite. Vorsichtig schritt Lara den Bereich um die Grube ab, doch fand niemand. Sie schritt, immer noch mit gezogenen Waffen, wieder zurück zum Punkt der Grube, von dem die nach unten kam.

„_Du solltest vorsichtig sein Lara. Entweder war das eine Wache, oder die etwas problematischere Möglichkeit…"_

„Ich weiß. Seid bitte einfach mal leise, ich muss auf die Geräusche achten", meinte Lara.

Er beobachtete die junge Frau, die anfing die Grube herunter zu klettern. Der Mann hatte sich in einer der kleinen Ruinen versteckt, und sich dort an die Wand gepresst.

„_Ich muss leiser sein"_, dachte sich der Mann.

Er schritt zur Grube, und versteckte sich dabei hinter jedem Baum.

Die junge Frau drehte sich wieder um, sie hatte ihn anscheinend gehört.

„Mist", fluchte er leise.

Die Frau hielt inne. Er lauschte wie sie in ihr Headset sprach, dann drehte sie sich, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, wieder zur Grube, und sprang auf den ersten Ast, sodass der Mann sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Auch dieser Schritt jetzt vorsichtig in Richtung Rand der Grube. Er wartete einen Moment.

Lara kletterte die Grube bis nach unten. Sie lies den letzten Felsriss los, und landete auf dem Boden der Grube. Jetzt befand Lara sich vor dem See, in der Mitte der 6 verzierten Bodenhebel.

„_Irgendwie habe ich ein ungutes Gefühl Lara! Guck mal da…"_, erwiderte Alister besorgt.

Lara starrte verwundert und gebannt auf ein Skelett, das direkt vor dem Tor lag.

„Was sind das für Dinger?"

Lara zog augenblicklich ihre Pistolen, und richtete sie auf das Skelett. Jetzt schritt sie langsam auf es zu, die Pistolen fest umklammert. Vor dem Skelett blieb sie stehen. Sie musterte es misstrauisch.

„_Sieht für mich wie ein ganz normales Skelett aus"_, meinte Zip.

„Ob es eins ist, ist allerdings die andere Frage."

Lara ging langsam in die Hocke, und beugte sich vorsichtig über das Skelett. Es sah wirklich normal aus, doch Lara wusste, dass es nicht normal sein konnte. Sie blickte ihm tief in die Augen, oder besser gesagt Augenhöhlen. Lara war immer noch über es gebeugt, und musterte es weiterhin. Es herrschte Stille… plötzlich bekam Lara ein Bein in den Bauch. Es fühlte sich sehr hart an. Sie flog auf den Boden.

„_Heilige Scheise"_, staunte Zip, denn das Skelett hatte Lara den knochigen Tritt in den Bauch verpasst.

Es sprang auf, und schritt auf Lara zu. Diese funkelte es zornig und erschreckt an, und hatte dabei ein Grinsen im Gesicht. Sie wartete bis das Skelett nahe genug war, dann sprang sie nach hinten auf die Hände auf, und trat ihm dabei gegen den Schädel. Lara machte einen Salto nach hinten, und landete auf dem Boden. Augenblicklich zog sie ihre beiden Waffen, und zielte auf das Skelett, welches sich nun vom Tritt erholt, und wieder zu Lara gerichtet hatte.

„So ein Mist, das hier sind nicht nur Dinosaurier…", fluchte Lara, während sie langsam, die Waffen aus ihren Feind gerichtet, nach hinten schritt.

„_Dinosaurier, lebendige Skelette… das scheint mir alles etwas weit her geholt"_, meinte Alister.

„Im Tempel werden wir sicher antworten darauf finden… aber wo auch immer dieses Ding herkommt, es soll dorthin zurück verschwinden", antwortete Lara, die immer noch die Waffen auf das Skelett gerichtet hatte, welches nur langsam voran schritt.

Auf einmal sprang das Skelett überraschend auf Lara zu. Sie feuerte ihre Waffen sofort auf es ab, und wich ihm mit einer Rolle zur Seite aus. Das Skelett landete auf dem Boden, und trat sofort in Laras Richtung. Diese wich mit einem Schritt zurück aus. Das Wesen war allerdings schneller und geschickter als Lara es eingeschätzt hätte. Es landete mit dem tretenden Fuß auf dem Boden, stieß sich nach vorne, und trat mit dem anderen Fuß in Laras Richtung. Sie weichte mit einem Flick Flak nach hinten aus, doch das Skelett hatte bereits zum Schlag ausgeholt! Lara bückte sich nach hinten, und sah, wie die Hand des Wesens knapp über sie hinweg flog. Diese Gelegenheit nutze Lara, und vollführte erneut einen Rückwärtssalto, wobei sie das Skelett erneut zurück trat. Jetzt richtete sie beide Waffen auf dessen Kopf, und drückte auf den Abzug ihrer beiden Waffen.

Zwei Schüssen hielt das Skelett stand, beim dritten jedoch, „explodierte" sein Schädel! Er zerbrach zu Staub, um genau zu sein, Knochenstaub. Doch nicht irgendeiner. Der Staub fiel nicht zu Boden, er flog in der Luft, und umkreiste die Stelle des Skeletts, an der normalerweise der Kopf gesessen hatte. Aus dem Knochenstaub hatte sich eine Art „Schlange", ein Bündel gebildet.

„_Das sieht nicht gut aus Lara, gar nicht gut!"_

„Ich weiß. Was ist das bloß für ein Ding?"

„_Zum Glück hat das Ding keine Waffe! Aber wenn es solche Dinger im Tempel gibt, könnte sich das natürlich ändern"_, antwortete Zip.

Trotz des fehlenden Kopfes, rannte das Skelett nun in vollem Tempo auf Lara zu, welche in großen Schritten rückwärts ging, und auf das Skelett schoss. Doch das Skelett zuckte bei den Schüssen nur ein wenig zurück. Das Bündel Knochenstaub, flog dazu hinter ihm her, und begab sich jetzt zu seiner Hand. Es umkreiste den Bereich über der Hand, als würde das Skelett ein Schwert halten. Die Kreise des Knochenstaubes wurden nun immer enger. Langsam bildete der Staub die Form eines Schwertes, und wurde nach und nach, von links nach rechts hart! Ein Schwert, aus puren Knochen, oder Knochenstaub hatte sich in der Hand des Skelettes gebildet.

„_Wenn man vom Teufel spricht… das ist mehr als krass."_

Mit erhobenem Schwert rannte es nun auf Lara zu, und war nur noch wenige Meter von ihr entfernt…

_

* * *

__Wer ist wohl Laras Verfolger? Und was ist wohl mit diesem Skelett? Lest weiter und findet es heraus:P_

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich auch mal persönlich bei all meinen Lesern für die Reviews, und Tipps bedanken:)_

_Zu deinen Tipps Purzel, erstmal vielen Dank! Das Problem mit Laras Brutalität ist mir auchschon aufgefallen, aber ich hatte keinen anderen Weg das zu umgehen gefunden! In Zukunft werde ich mich bemühen. Und zu der Sache mit den Abkürzungen: Auch vielen Dank für den Tipp, ich werde in Zukunft drauf achten! Und auch danke für dein Lob:)_

_Auch vielen Dank an alle anderen Reviewer!!!_

_Kapitel 22 folgt so schnell wie möglich! _


	22. Wesen aus besonderen Knochen

Kapitel 22 – Die Ruine

Kapitel 22 – Wesen aus besonderen Knochen

Erschrocken und negativ überrascht zugleich, richtete Lara ihre Waffen auf das kopflose Skelett, das mit seinem Knochenschwert in der Hand nun auf die zu rannte. Es war nur noch wenige Meter entfernt. Lara drückte immer und immer wieder auf die Abzüge ihrer Waffen, Patrone für Patrone fiel zu Boden. Das Skelett machte einen Satz, und sprang auf Lara zu. In der Luft drehte es das Schwert, sodass die Klinge sich nun unten befand. Noch in der Luft holte es aus und raste mit dem Schwert auf Lara zu.

Lara richtete ihre Waffen jetzt auf die Hände des Skeletts, die das Schwert fest umklammerten. Sie fing an zu schießen. Kurz bevor es Lara erreichte, flog ihm das Schwert aus der Hand, und blieb wenige Meter dahinter im Boden stecken. Jetzt holte Lara kräftig aus, und trat dem Skelett, die Waffen immer noch in der Hand, mitten in die Rippen. Durch die Wucht von Laras Tritt, und dadurch dass das Skelett aus der Luft genau auf Laras Fuß prallte, brachen sogar einige Rippen. Das Skelett flog zurück und prallte auf den Boden.

Zufrieden grinste Lara ein wenig. Doch ohne dass das Wesen Anstalten machte aufzustehen, zerbröselte das Schwert wieder zu Knochenstaub. Doch jetzt sprang es plötzlich auf, und Fing das Schwert, das sich schon im Flug aus dem Knochenstaub wieder verhärtet hatte. Doch das war noch nicht alles. Die gebrochenen Rippen lösten sich ebenfalls zu Knochenstaub auf, und wurden zu einem zweiten Schwert, in der anderen Hand des Skeletts. Das leichte Grinsen in Laras Gesicht, hatte sich nun zu einem Ausdruck von Verblüffung geändert.

Die Archäologin zielte sofort wieder auf das Skelett. Sie wusste, egal was sie treffen würde, es würde zu Knochenstaub werden, und sich als irgendein anderer Gegenstand am Körper des Skeletts verhärten.

„_Wenn es wenigstens irgendeine Möglichkeit gäbe, dass der Knochenstaub sich nicht mehr verhärtet…"_, ging es Lara durch den Kopf.

Jetzt kam ihr die Idee. Das Skelett befand sich direkt vor dem kleinen See. Lara schoss auf das Skelett, allerdings war es schwer etwas zu treffen. Es hatte keinen Kopf mehr, und selbst wenn man auf den Körper schoss traf man nichts da es inzwischen auch schon keine Rippen mehr hatte. Lara probierte ihre Taktik. Sie schoss nun auf eine der beiden Hände des Skeletts, und versuchte ihr das Schwert zu entwenden. Doch das Wesen warf das Schwert dass sich in der beschossenen Hand befand auf Lara. Es raste direkt auf ihren Brustkorb zu. Lara wich mit einem Seitwärtssalto nach rechts aus, und beschoss das Skelett aus der Luft weiter, diesmal auf die andere Hand. Das Schwert dem Lara ausgewichen war blieb in der Wand stecken, doch das kümmerte sie nicht sonderlich. Sie feuerte weiter auf die rechte Hand des Skeletts. Jetzt endlich fiel ihm das Schwert nach hinten aus der Hand, und versank im Wasserloch des Sees. Das Skelett drehte sich um und schaute in den See. Es wunderte Lara, dass es auch ohne Kopf noch sehen konnte.

Anscheinend war Laras Plan aufgegangen. Das Skelett holte sein anderes Schwert in Form von Knochenstaub wieder zurück, und wendete sich erneut zu Lara. Doch das im See ließ er versinken. Das musste bedeuten dass der Knochenstaub entweder empfindlich auf Wasser reagieren würde, oder das Skelett „wasserscheu" sein musste. Jetzt sah Lara es nur noch als ein Kinderspiel an.

Das Schwert verhärtete sich wieder im Flug. Lara zielte mit einer ihrer Pistolen direkt auf die Hand des Skeletts, und schoss genau in dem Moment als dieses seine Waffe fangen wollte. Mit einem Platscher landete auch das zweite Schwert nun im Wasser. Das Skelett blickte dem Schwert kurz hinterher und machte dann Anstalten, zu Lara zu Hechten. Doch diese zielte mit ihren beiden Waffen jetzt auf die Wirbelsäule, und fing an zu schießen. Schon nach wenigen Schüssen brach sie, und wurde zu Knochenstaub, der jetzt wieder anfing in der Hand des Skeletts ein Schwert zu bilden. Doch das Wesen flog zurück ins Wasser.

„_Scheise Lara, was war das! Und was es auch immer war, ist es tot?"_

„Werden wir gleich sehen. Ich hoffe aber auch dass es das jetzt mit dem Teil war."

Lara rannte schleunigst zum Wasserloch. Das Skelett versank einfach reglos. Anscheinend konnte es nicht schwimmen oder war zu schwer dazu. Das Bündel Knochenstaub der Wirbelsäule flog jetzt auch ins Wasser, anscheinend wurde er vom Skelett angezogen. Der Knochenstaub versank nun im Wasser, doch er löste sich einfach auf. Das Wesen selber lag jetzt auf dem Grund des Sees.

„_Verdammt Lara, was ging mit dem Ding ab…"_

„Etwas dass mir auf jeden Fall nicht gefällt. Fragt sich jetzt nur noch wiese ihr Knochenstaub das kann, und was es mit den Dinosauriern auf sich hat."

„_Was mich zurzeit mal etwas mehr interessieren würde, was machen eigentlich Benedikts Männer?"_

„Gute Frage Alister… ich hoffe mal sie spielen nicht böse Jungs", erwiderte Lara und grinste.

Auch Zip und Alister lachten ein wenig.

„Aber wie auch immer, Spaß zur Seite", sagte Lara und holte den Aktenumschlag mit den Fotos aus ihrem Rucksack.

Lara schaute sich die betätigten Hebel genau an, und die Zahlen die darüber standen. Die 6 schön verzierten Bodenhebel waren alle nach innen hin, zum See hin gedrückt. In der richtigen Reihenfolge drückte sie alle Hebel nach außen. Schließlich sah sie sich den letzten nummerierten Hebel an. Lara ging zu ihm, packte ihn am Griff, und drückte ihn nach außen. Es gab einen Ruck, und knarrend öffnete sich das doppelte, wegen der Pflanzen fast nicht sichtbare Steintor nach innen. Das Grünzeug, von dem es bedeckt wurde, wurde dabei auseinander gerissen.

Jetzt blickte Lara durch das große, nun offene Tor, und sah dahinter das dunkle nichts, einen Gang, der schon nach einigen Metern in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Auch wenn Lara nichts sehen konnte, wusste sie schon ungefähr was sie dahinter erwarten würde.

„_Wow… das dunkle Nichts… zum Glück hast du Fackeln dabei…", _meinte Zip

„Ich hoffe mal sie reichen aus", meinte Lara und grinste.

Draußen hörte sie noch die Vögel zwitschern, und das Geräusch der Tropen. Doch von dem Gang hinter dem Tor ging ein kühler Luftzug aus, etwas Unheimliches umgab Lara. Umso näher sie dem Tempel kam, umso stiller wurde alles…

_

* * *

_

Hm… wie geht's wohl weiter? :P

_Hoffe mal das Kap hat euch gefallen, über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich wie immer freuen! :)_


	23. Die Ruine

Kapitel 23 – Die Ruine

Kapitel 23 – Die Ruine

Lara holte eine Magnesiumfackel aus ihrem Rucksack und entzündete diese. Der dunkle Gang wurde dadurch etwas aufgehellt, doch selbst das Licht der Fackel wurde auf irgendeine mysteriöse Art und Weise von der Dunkelheit verschlungen.

„_Ich wünsch dir viel Glück Lara"_, meinte Zip, der selber schon gespannt war.

„Danke, ich denke hier werde ich es brauchen…", murmelte Lara, die Fackel stets auf den Boden gerichtet.

Plötzlich hörte Lara ein lautes platschen. Sie drehte sich um, und starrte auf das Wasserloch. Eine Wasserfonträne fiel zu Boden. Jetzt drehte Lara sich vollständig zum kleinen See und lief rückwärts. Doch plötzlich blieb sie mit dem Bein an irgendetwas hängen… etwas wie ein Seil. Erschrocken wich Lara zurück, denn sie hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Wasserloch, und nicht dem Boden geliehen. Allerdings passierte nichts… doch dann nahm Lara ein leichtes vibrieren im Boden wahr. Knarrend schloss sich das Tor wieder. Lara rannte zum Ausgang, doch zu spät. Mit einem leisen Knall wurde sie im dunklen Gang eingeschlossen. Lara drehte sich wieder um, und ging, die Fackel wieder auf den Boden gerichtet, erneut in den Gang hinein.

„_Meinst du das war der Typ von vorhin, Lara?"_

„Ich denke mal schon… naja, wenigstens kann er mir jetzt nicht mehr folgen."

Lara ging vorsichtig weiter, bis sie nach einigen Schritten auf etwas Interessantes stieß. Ein paar kaputte Plastik- und Elektronikteile waren in den Boden gestampft.

„_Die Kamera… dieses Riesenteil muss sie anscheinend platt getreten haben."_

„… und das heißt die Falle sollte nicht weit sein."

Lara war auf alles vorbereitet. Schließlich konnte sie nach ein paar weiteren Schritten ein Seil in der Dunkelheit erkennen. Sie nahm eine weitere Magnesiumfackel aus ihrem Rucksack, entzündete diese, und schmiss sie in den dunklen Gang. Durch das Licht konnte Lara nun ein Skelett auf dem Boden erkennen.

„Das muss er sein… der Forscher der die Fotos gemacht hat…", staunte Lara.

„_Sei lieber vorsichtig, seit eben traue ich Skeletten nicht mehr"_, entgegnete Zip.

Lara stieg über das Seil und näherte sich dem Skelett. Es musste der Forscher sein. Viele seiner Knochen waren durchstoßen. Die Rippen waren allesamt von rechts nach links und links nach recht durchbrochen. Außerdem hatte es immer noch einen Rucksack an, welcher allerdings völlig demoliert, zerrissen und dreckig war. Plötzlich sprang auch dieses Skelett auf, und trat Lara dabei mitten ins Seil. Die Archäologin machte einen eleganten Rückwärtssalto, und entging knapp dem Seil.

„_Nicht schon wieder. Was willst du jetzt machen Lara, hier drinnen gibt es kein Wasser…"_

„Ich denke da irrst du dich Alister."

Lara schmiss nun auch die Fackel die sie in der Hand hielt in den Gang. Nun zog sie ihre Pistolen und schoss mit der rechten auf das Seil.

Speere schossen aus der Wand. Das Skelett das gerade dabei war auf Lara zu zuspringen, wurde in der Luft von den Spitzen erwischt. Weitere Knochen des Skeletts wurden zerschlagen. Nun hing es in der Luft in den Speeren fest.

Lara rannte auf die Falle zu. Sie bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Speerblockade bis zum Skelett. Dieses schaute Lara mit den leeren Augenhöhlen an, doch trotzdem sah der Blick verängstigend böse aus. Doch Lara griff sich einfach den Rucksack des Wesens, und verließ die Falle auf der anderen Seite. Lara kramte in der Tasche herum, doch jetzt löste auch dieses Skelett sich komplett in Knochenstaub auf, der aus den Speeren hinaus auf Lara zuraste. Doch diese zog nur etwas aus dem Rucksack – einen Wasserbeutel. Lara hatte Glück dass dieser noch gefüllt war.

Lara öffnete den Wasserbeutel, und schwappte das komplette Wasser auf das Bündel Knochenstaub das auf Lara zugeflogen kam. Der Knochenstaub fiel zu Boden, und löste sich dann ganz langsam auf.

„_Sehr knapp Lara"_, gratulierte Zip.

„Aber das Skelett war von einem ganz normalen Forscher. Ich frage mich, wie diese ganzen Skelette hier zu solchen Bestien werden können. Aber nun wissen wir wenigstens wie sich das Tor wieder geschlossen hat, und wie die Falle wieder aufgebaut wurde – diese Skelettwesen tun das alles."

„_Okay Leute, das wird mir jetzt zu extrem. Ich bin in der Bücherei, und forsche weiter was es mit diesem Knochenstaub auf sich haben könnte"_, entgegnete Alister.

„Mach das. Inzwischen werde ich schnell den Knochenstaub abholen."

Lara begab sich weiter in den Gang. Da die anderen beiden inzwischen erloschen waren, zündete die Archäologin eine neue Fackel an.

Schließlich gelangte sie zu einem doppelten Tor, neben dem 2 Fackeln brannten. In diesem war genau in der Mitte eine tiefe Kerbe, in Form eines Totenschädels. Über dem Schädel standen die Worte „Es ist nicht alles so wie es scheint" in einer, Lara zum Glück bekannten Sprache geschrieben. Links und rechts vom Tor gab es jeweils einen Gang. Eigentlich war Lara völlig klar was nun zu tun war, daher wählte sie zuerst den linken Gang.

Nach einer kurve konnte sie schon ein Seil sehen. Mit einem belustigten Stöhnen ging sie darauf zu, und stieg hinüber. Doch schon als sie den Boden hinter dem Seil berührte, sank sie ein wenig im Boden ein. Augenblicklich schossen wie Lara vermutet hatte ein schwingendes Beil von der rechten, zur linken Seite des Ganges. Mit einer Rolle nach rettete sich Lara, und stoppte nur knapp vor einem weiteren Seil. Das Beil hinter ihr verschwand in der Wand, doch es kam nicht zurück, stattdessen hörte Lara ein mechanisches Geräusch. In der linken Ritze der Wand hatte das Beil einen Mechanismus nach oben gedrückt, und so irgendwas aktiviert. Was das allerdings war, war Lara unklar.

Genau jetzt zog sich der Boden nach links in die Wand. Lara machte einen seitlichen Hechtsprung über das Seil, und entging knapp der Grube, in der jetzt von beiden Seiten Stachelwände auf die Mitte zufuhren, doch in enormem Tempo. Dann zogen sie sich wieder zurück und fuhren Erneut in die Mitte der Grube. Lara sprintete den Gang entlang, wobei es ihr leicht fiel sich unter den Pfeilen die aus der Wand schossen zu ducken. Doch plötzlich sank sie wieder im Boden ein, und sah an der recht niedrigen Decke hinter dem Bodenschalter viele kleine Löcher in der Wand. Erneut schoss von Links ein Beil auf die andere Seite der Wand zu. Instinktiv packte Lara das Seil, und den Bereich an dem das Beil am Seil befestigt war, und konnte den Schwung stoppen. Doch da fiel Lara auf dass die Ritze in dieser Wand breiter war. Erschrocken packte sie mit der Hand nach vorne, wo direkt neben dem ersten, ein zweites Beil aus der Wand schoss. Auch dieses brachte sie zum stoppen, und als sie sich sicher war, dass es keine Beile mehr geben würde, ging sie weiter die restlichen paar Meter des Ganges entlang. Am Ende des Ganges stand ein Podest, ebenfalls aus Knochen gefertigt, doch mit ein paar Juwelen verziert. Auf ihm lag die rechte Hälfte eines goldenen Totenschädels, die den Rissen nach zu urteilen grob von der anderen gelöst wurde. Vorsichtig berührte Lara den Schädel, doch als sie ihn berührte verwehte er zu Staub – und Lara wusste was für ein Staub das war. Sie schreckte zurück, doch in dem Moment schoss aus dem Podest, wo der Knochenstaub des Schädels gelandet war, eine knöcherne goldene Hand, und packte den linken Arm von Lara. Die junge Archäologin wehrte sich wie wild, doch die Hand lies sie nicht los. Schließlich zog sie eine Pistole, und schoss auf die Hand, die wieder zu goldenem Staub zerfiel.

„_Scheise gelaufen… aber was gibt's denn hier sonst noch außer diesen unfreundlichen Knochenstaub?"_, fragte Zip.

_Es ist nicht alles so wie es scheint…_ ging es Lara durch den Kopf.

„Ich habs Jungs", jubelte Lara und begab sich zurück zum Anfang des Ganges.

Sie blickte in die Grube mit den beiden Stachelwänden, dann sprang sie hinein. Mit einer Rolle nach hinten hechtete sie in eine Nische und schaffte es den Stachelwänden zu entgehen. Sie streckte die Hand nach einer weiteren goldenen Schädelhälfte auf einem Podest aus – und nichts passierte.

_Perfekt, das ist der richtige_, dachte Lara.

Glücklich packte sie das Artefakt in ihren Rucksack, und begab sich zu den Stachelwänden. Sie blickte auf eine komplett zerfallene Leiter am anderen Ende des Raums.

_Warum müssen Ruinen auch immer so alt sein_, dachte sie ein wenig genervt. Sie rannte auf die Stachelwände zu, und kletterte an den Stacheln der linken hinauf. Als beide Wände wieder zusammenfuhren, schwang sie sich von einer Stachel an die andere Stachelwand, welche sich nun wieder zurückzog. Nun kletterte sie an dieser Wand den Rest hinauf und verließ den Gang wieder. Nun begab sie sich gleich in den linken Gang. Nach der Kurve Sprang sie über ein Seil, und schaffte es aus dem Sprung heraus ein so elegantes Flick Flak zu machen, dass sie die druckplatte dahinter nicht auslöste. Auf der rechten und linken Seite waren nun Löcher, die Lara zum Glück nicht ausgelöst hatte.

„Es ist nicht so wie es scheint", sagte sie zufrieden, und ging auf ein Loch zu, in dem etwas schwach glänzte. Sie zog die zweite Hälfte des Schädels hervor, und verließ zufrieden den Gang. Wieder am Tor angelangt, holte sie beide Hälften aus dem Rucksack. Sie drückte beide zusammen, und die Rille schloss sich durch den goldenen Knochenstaub. Lara ging zu der Öffnung im Tor, und setzte den Schädel hinein. Wo der Schädel sich zusammengefügt hatte, schoss jetzt Knochenstaub nach oben und unten in die Ritze des Tores, und der Schädel bestand wieder aus zwei Hälften. Dann öffnete sich das Tor knarrend nach hinten, und Lara blickte in einen großen Raum…

_So, nach sehr langer Zeit geht's mal weiter, hatte mal wieder Lust bekommen weiter zu schreiben. Außerdem habe ich meinen Schreibstil ein bisschen verändert, da mir selber klar geworden ist dass mein alter nicht so toll war… die Veränderung findet ab dann statt wo sie den ersten Gang betritt… fällt euch schon was auf? Und wenn ja wie findet ihr meinen neuen Schreibstil? Würde mich über Reviews geehrt fühlen. :) _


End file.
